


Where The Cards Fall

by ag3nta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daken has ✨trauma✨, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Time, Happy Ending, Legit they will not kiss till at least chapter 16 or something, Logan is a good dad, Logan isn’t that emotionally dense after all, M/M, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott is a writer, Slow Burn, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, right? Right.Logan and Scott were not supposed to be together. They were never supposed to interact, become friends, fall to pieces, then pick the other back up again.But they did, and this is their story.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 169
Kudos: 148





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay SO I told myself I would post this once I finished it but I’ve been writing this since September and I have no idea when I’ll finish this and originally I was going to make it 30 chapters but now it’s looking towards 20 (maybe 24???). Chapter 12 is in the works but I will hopefully have this whole fic done soon. 
> 
> Anyway, for all of those I told I had a Scogan fic coming, It’s now here!!! I hope you all enjoy!!

Logan was going to kill someone. He shouldn’t. He wanted to though, but he had to remember where he was and he couldn’t kill the school principal, even though he wanted to. Not only did the principal call Logan in with a concerning matter, but they started to accuse his child of harming another student. 

Was it possible that that happened?

Yes, Logan knew all of his kids had at least some of his personality but he strictly told them to keep their claws at home. Logan was struggling with his own advice right now, but his situation was irrelevant.

“Mr. Howlett, did you hear a single word I just said?” Principal MacTaggert clipped. Her hands were folded tightly together and were resting on her desk. She had a resting bitch face from the second Logan walked into her office. “Your daughter displayed inappropriate behavior that we do not condone in this school. We have no choice but to punish her.”

“You gonna punish an eight year old?” Logan leaned back in his chair and balled his hands up into fists, quickly shoving them in his pockets. He wanted to raise his voice very badly, but Daken was fast asleep in his car seat by Logan’s feet so for the sake of his son, he wasn’t going to do anything harsh. He wouldn’t lash out. He would remain calm.

“Laura has given me no choice. This school is mutant friendly. We have nothing against her mutation,” Logan grunted at that remark, receiving a deep sigh from MacTaggert, “but for the safety of our staff and students we cannot have her using her mutation at school. The rule is highly reinforced and your daughter has violated it. I believe in the three strike rule, Mr. Howlett, and Laura is on strike one. Strike one is a suspension and-”

“And you’re not gonna do anything,” he snapped, glancing to see Daken hadn’t awoken from his remark. “I’m going to talk to my daughter and figure out what happened today. If I need yer help, I’ll ask for it.”

“I already discussed with you what happened today. Laura attacked another student. Attacking another student is not appropriate behavior.”

“Do you know why she attacked the other student?”

“Well no, but that is not the point.” MacTaggert straightened herself up in her chair. “Your daughter has a temper and it needs to be dealt with.”

“Then I’ll deal with it.” Logan stood up and grabbed the car seat. “Next time call me about a real problem where you don’t put blame on my daughter.”

“The other student was also a mutant, if that helps.”

“It doesn’t.” 

Logan shot MacTaggert an annoyed look as she seemed quite displeased with him as he walked out of her office. He slammed the door and stalked over to the bench Laura was sitting at. Her head was hanging low, staring at her stuffed horse. She had that toy since she was a baby and Laura never went anywhere without it.

“Laura,” he said, not even getting her to look up at him. Logan sighed as he set the car seat down on the ground and crouched near it, coming to Laura’s level. “Look at me,” he demanded, “please.” Laura raised her head and met Logan’s eyes. She only blinked at him, her face emotionless. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

Laura looked back down at her horse.

“The principal wants to punish you and if you don’t tell me what happened I may have to go back in there and agree with her.” Logan told her matter of factly. It was a complete bluff and empty threat. There was no fucking way Logan would agree to what MacTaggert said.

Laura didn’t say anything or move her head, but she handed Logan her horse, which he took. He saw the front leg of the animal was ripped and was close to falling off. Stuffing was threatening to fall out of it too.

“Did someone cut your horse?” Laura nodded and Logan ran a hand over his face. “Look, I know it’s your special toy but you can’t fight someone over it. Something like this happens you gotta tell your teacher, alright?”

“Miss. Frost didn’t do anything,” she mumbled.

“Of course she didn’t,” Logan breathed out. Laura’s teacher was frankly a bitch. She seemed to hate her job and Logan didn’t quite understand why she was still working here in the first place. “But violence is not the answer, alright?” Laura looked up at him again. “Claws stay at home, remember?” Laura nodded solemnly and wrapped her arms around Logan, pulling him into a hug. “I’ll pick you and your sister up at three, alright?” He pressed a kiss to her head as he hugged her back quickly before pulling away. “Stay away from that kid, arlight?” Laura nodded and hopped off the bench. Logan stood up and got out of her way, picking up the car seat too. Logan watched as she walked down the hall and disappeared into her classroom. 

He began to walk out of the school, hearing Daken stirring awake. Logan let out a long sigh, knowing Daken would begin crying any second now. Today was his doctor visit anyway and Logan knew he would be screaming once he got his needed shots, so today was going to be a long day.

Daken started to whine and Logan glanced to see his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Logan put it back in which settled him down, but he started to kick his feet and whine. “I can’t hold you right now, we’re leaving.” Logan made his way out of the school and went to his car, opening up the backseat and getting Daken settled. 

Daken started to whine and fuss more as Logan secured the seat and then he started to cry. His pacifier came out of his mouth and hit Logan in the face before it settled on Daken’s lap. He started to kick his feet and cried even louder.

“Shh,” he soothed, rubbing at his stomach which didn’t help him at all. “You’re gonna see Hank real soon. You like Hank.” Logan shook his head at himself as Daken kept crying. He made sure the car seat was fully secure before he closed the door and got into the driver’s side.

Thankfully, the office to the doctor wasn’t too far away from the school which made things easier. Daken’s crying made the drive seem longer than it needed to be, but before Logan knew it, he was pulling up to the building and parking in the lot.

He took Daken out of his car seat and carried him inside, rubbing his back to get him to settle down. Logan checked his diaper too to see he was fine so he truly didn’t know what he was crying about. He ate before they left the house so Logan knew he wasn’t hungry. He clearly wasn’t tired either so Logan didn’t know what was wrong with him which unfortunately happened a lot. 

Daken loved to cry and give Logan a hard time. He was the toughest baby out of his three kids and sometimes he drove Logan crazy. Logan still loved him and would kill anyone who hurt him, but him not crying so often would be very appreciated.

He entered the office building and signed in, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs and bouncing Daken on his knee. His crying lessened slightly which was something.

“Someone’s grumpy,” a woman across from Logan commented, making a sad face at Daken.

“Yeah,” he replied, turning Daken around in his lap and hugging him against his chest. “You’re going to be alright,” he pressed a kiss to his head, letting Daken’s tears stain his shirt.

“Wife at work?” The same lady from before asked and Logan merely glanced at her before he looked back at his son.

“She’s dead.”

“Oh. Um-I’m so sorry.”

Logan shrugged. “Ain’t your fault.”

Before the lady could respond, the door to the waiting room opened and a nurse stepped out. “Daken,” the nurse announced and Logan stood up, following the nurse out of the waiting room and being escorted to another room where he took a seat, trying to soothe a still crying Daken. “The doctor will be in shortly,” the nurse informed him before closing the door and leaving Logan be.

“Shh,” he tried again, pressing kisses to his head, “you’re alright. Nothin’ to cry about.”  
Daken didn’t stop crying and continued to cry all until the door opened and Hank walked in. Hank and Logan went way back, been friends for about five years or so. Logan met him at a bar of all places since bars were far from Hank’s scene, but Hank got stood up which he blamed on his Beast appearance.

Hank didn’t partake in his Beast form when he was at work which Logan didn’t understand. If someone had a problem with how he looked, well, they could fuck off. 

Instead, Hank was his usual lanky self, white lab coat that was too big for him, glasses, and his brown hair neatly combed into place. He smiled at Logan and quickly washed his hands before he picked up Daken, who stopped crying.

“What’s wrong Buddy? Hm?” Hank said to him, receiving a coo from Daken. 

“He always crying,” Logan sighed, watching as Daken tried to grab at Hank’s glasses.”You always have the magic touch.” Hank shrugged as he handed Daken back to Logan, which caused Daken to fuss again. “See?”

“Perhaps he has separation anxiety,” Hank pondered, taking his stentascope and placing it on Daken’s chest. “He always never cries with me.”

“Deem yourself lucky then. He cries when I hold him, when I don’t hold him. Sometimes he cries just for the Hell of it.”

“He is different from Laura and Gabby when they were little,” Hank replied as he took his stentascope out of his ears and rested it around his neck, “but maybe he has some sort of attachment issues. But you are with him a lot too so I truly can’t say. Has he spoken yet?”

Logan shook his head. “Nope.”

“Hm. Well, he is coming up on eight months so he should be talking pretty soon.” Hank excused himself for a moment before coming back in with a tray and a needle. “He is due for his flu shot and I will give that to him now.” Logan rolled up Daken’s sleeve while Hank prepped the area and gave him his shot. Daken, surprisingly, didn’t even flinch or cry. He shoved his hand in his mouth instead and started to suck on it, gurgling around it as well. “I know there’s a chance he won’t get sick given your mutation, but just in case.”

“That it?”

Hank nodded. “I’ll see him in about two months, Gabby and Laura as well.”

“Got it. See you around Beast.”

Hank gave him a small before he opened the door and started to walk out. “See you Wolverine.”

Logan secured Daken in his arms as he walked out, making the next appointment and leaving. He placed Daken back in his car seat and got him settled before driving home.

When Logan was about halfway home, his phone started ringing. He groaned as he came up to a red light and checked it, seeing the school was calling him. Again.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Howlett, Principal MacTaggert here.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. Great. “I was wondering if you could come back to the school? The parent of the other student would like to speak with you.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” Logan hung up and tossed his phone into the seat next to him, turning his car around in the opposite direction and starting to head back to school. Logan hoped he could control his temper around whoever this parent maybe and if not, he was surely going to snap. 

Logan once again returned to the school parking lot, parked the car, got Daken out, and headed back inside. Daken started babbling and looking around when they got back inside the school and Logan approached the Principal’s office, again.

“Please never end up here,” he told his son as he knocked on the door before hearing a ‘Come in’ from the other side.

Logan opened the door and was honestly expecting to see two parents in the office who were about to chew him out, but he only saw one. It was a man looking no younger than Logan with neatly combed brown hair, sitting stiffly. He had a red visor on over his eyes and Logan thought he was either stuck in the 90s or it was part of his mutation.

“Mr. Howlett, good for you to join us,” Principal MacTaggert addressed with a fake smile. “Please, have a seat.” She gestured to the only available seat in the room, the one across from her desk and next to the other parent. “This is Mr. Summers. Mr. Summers, Mr. Howlett,” she introduced and the guy stuck his hand out.

“Scott Summers.”

“Logan,” he replied, not taking his hand. “Yer kid cut my kid’s toy. That’s damage of student property.”

“Mr. Howlett-” MacTaggert began but Logan ignored her.

“I know the rules and his kid violated them and now my daughter is getting blamed for it.”

“Your daughter attacked my son,” Scott replied coolly. “What Nathan did was wrong yes, but your daughter-”

“My daughter had never done anything wrong up until your kid showed up and messed with something that is not his. My daughter was instigated and I already discussed what happened with her. She is not the problem, your kid is and my daughter should not be punished.” 

Scott didn’t even flinch by Logan’s heated remark and even if he did, Logan didn’t see it, unfortunately. “Are you saying my son needs to be punished?”

“For cutting my daughter’s toy? Yes I am.” Logan stood up and shot Scott a glare before turning his gaze back to MacTaggert. “We done here?”

“No,” she replied sternly. “I have no choice but to suspend both of your children for three school days. They can return next Wednesday.”

“What?!” Scott and Logan said together.

“Laura is only eight!”

“Nathan is a good kid! You can’t suspend him!”

“My decision has been made. I hope both your children take time to themselves and realize what they have done. Good day gentlemen.”

Logan breezed out of the room and stormed down the hallway, hitting a bare wall when he had the chance. Daken gurgled and babbled at Logan, who looked down at his son and gave him a small smile. “Let’s go home.” He pressed a kiss to his head and made his way out of the building, almost making it to his car when he heard his name be called.

“Mr. Howlett! Logan!”

“Ah shit,” he muttered to himself as he turned around, seeing that this Scott Summers guy was now approaching him. Logan never wanted to throw hands in front of his son, and he was hoping he’d never have to either.

Scott jogged over to him and Logan backed himself up a little, trying to stay close to his car so he had an easy escape if this ran south. “Look, on behalf of my son I’m sorry for what he did. His mom and I are in the middle of a very messy custody battle right now and he’s been lashing out and-”

“And I’m sorry to hear about that but there’s no excuse for what he did to my daughter.”

Scott’s mouth formed into a thin line. “Don’t you think Laura did wrong too?”

“I do, but I don’t speak for my daughter. If she wants to apologize to your son then she can. She’s old enough to think for herself and mind her own business too. She knows she made a mistake and will face the consequences for it.” Logan gave Scott a look over before he turned around and walked to his car, opening up the backdoor and getting Daken situated in his car seat. 

“Won’t you do something?” Scott asked behind him and Logan groaned, making sure Daken was secure before closing his door and opening the driver’s.

“I did.” He got in his car and put his seatbelt on, about to close the door but Scott caught it before he could.

“Well it doesn’t seem that effective, whatever it is you did.”

“Well it’s none of your business.” Logan jerked the door towards him and Scott let go, allowing Logan to close it and drive off.


	2. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and you know what that means!!! New chapter!! Enjoy!!

Scott came home feeling rather exhausted. He kicked his shoes off and neatly placed them by the door. He hung his coat up and headed upstairs, finding Rachel in her room with Alex.

He smiled at his daughter and took a seat next to his brother, letting Rachel run into his arms. “You feeling better sweetie?” Scott ran a hand through her long red hair and rested his hand on her forehead. “She still feels warm.”

“Yeah but her temperature is normal, I checked it about an hour ago,” Alex replied, mindlessly stacking up her block toys.

“There can be a big change in an hour, Alex.” Scott said shortly before giving him an apologetic look. “Sorry.”

“I get it, you're stressed.”

“Yeah,” he sighed as he let Rachel go, watching her play. “Nathan got in trouble at school today. He’s suspended till next Wednesday.”

“Suspended? What did he do? Be too good?” Alex chuckled but stopped laughing quickly once he saw Scott was serious. “What happened?”

Scott sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “He cut another student’s toy and then the other student attacked him. Principal MacTaggert was adamant on her decision and the other parent didn’t help matters either.”

“Yikes. To think the Summers rebellion stopped at me.” Alex shook his head. “Nathan’s a sweet kid though, I’m sure he’ll learn something from it. Are you going to tell Jean?”

“No,” he replied immediately. “Jean doesn’t need to know about this. The school called her too and her not showing up to hear what happened is not my problem. I’m not going to fill her in either, she should’ve been there.” Alex shrugged. “What?”

“She’s his parent too.”

“Yes well if she was his parent she wouldn’t have walked out and then filed for divorce and demanded for full custody now would she?” Scott felt his temper rising and he took in and let out a couple of breaths. “Nathan will tell her when he’s comfortable.”

“Okay,” Alex agreed. “Look, why don’t you go take a nap or a bath or something and relax? I can handle watching Rachel and I’ll pick Nathan up from school too,” he suggested. “Just don’t worry about Jean or anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Scott repeated and stood up. “Keep an eye on her temperature,” he told him as he picked Rachel up, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

Scott smiled at her and put her down. “Have fun with Uncle Alex.”

“Yeah!” Rachel cheered and ran over to Alex with a new toy in hand.

Scott gave them a final look before he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He briefly closed his eyes for about five minutes before he felt his phone ringing in his back pocket. He groaned into his pillow and dug his phone out. Scott felt a bad taste in his mouth as he saw who was calling.

He let out an annoyed huff as he picked up. “Hello?”

“Do you still have the rose colored plates from our wedding?”

“You mean the set my parents gave me that have been in the family for years?”

“Yes.”

“What about them?”

“I want them.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Jean, what don’t you want?”

“Look Scott if you didn’t want to bargain then you should’ve signed a prenup.”

“I did!” He exclaimed into the phone. “Your parents made me sign one! Look Jean, you’re not getting the plates or anything that has been in my family, got it? Besides, the divorce has been finalized.”

Jean grumbled something inaudible on the other end. “You’re not even going to use them.”

“That’s not necessarily true and even if I didn’t, I would give them to Rachel or Nathan for when they have their own family.”

“I see,” she hummed on the other end. “Speaking of, the school called.”

“I’m aware.”

“Well, what happened?”

“Nothing,” he lied.

“Nothing? They called for nothing?” Jean repeated and Scott felt his temper rising. “If they called they must’ve called for a reason.”

“If you were so interested you would’ve been there yourself.”

“I was busy, Scott. Some of us have jobs, you know.”

“I quit my job to stay home with the kids since you couldn’t be bothered with them!” Scott rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, feeling a headache coming on. 

Jean sighed on the other end and Scott could tell she was as annoyed as he was. “Fine then I’ll ask Nathan when I pick him up from school today.”

“Alex is picking him up.”

“I’m his mother.”

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’ll see him Thursday. Look Jean I have to go, I’m getting another call.” 

He hung up then and saw the school was calling him. Again.

“Scott Summers.”

“Hello Mr. Summers, this is Miss. Frost. Nathan’s teacher.”

He groaned to himself. This couldn’t be good. “Yes Miss. Frost, I’m aware of who you are. Is this about Nathan?”

“Yes it is. You must come and pick him up. He’s being very disruptive in class.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” Scott hung up and slid his phone in his pocket before finding Alex again. “I need to go pick up Nathan,” he informed him and Alex glanced away from Rachel and looked over at Scott. “His teacher called to let me know he’s being disruptive in class.”

Alex gave him an apologetic look. “Go easy on him. It’s a hard time.”

Scott nodded in agreement before he went back downstairs. He slipped his shoes and coat back on, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

He knew he should get Jean involved too to help talk to Nathan about his recent actions, but Jean had checked out years ago. She can say whatever she wanted but Scott _knew_ she was a distant parent. She wasn’t always like that though, she used to be involved and her and Scott used to be in love, but she had an almost personality change.

She stopped showing affection. She stopped caring for Scott and the kids it seemed yet she wanted full custody. Rachel was unaware of what’s going on since she was five and too young to understand, but Nathan knew and it was affecting him. And Scott hated that it was. 

He quickly made his way to the school and parked near the front, keeping a blank expression on his face as he made his way to Nathan’s classroom.

Nathan was already sitting out in the hallway, coat and backpack on. He was looking down at the ground, slowly kicking his legs back and forth. 

“Nathan.” 

Nathan got up from the bench and walked towards Scott, not looking up at him. Scott held his hand out for him to take but Nathan instead shoved his hands in his pockets, following Scott to the main office where Scott signed him out. 

They made their way out of school and Nathan got in the car. He was quiet the whole ride home and Scott took a deep breath.

“Do you want to tell me what happened at school today?”

No answer.

Scott glanced in the rearview mirror to see Nathan was staring out the window.

“Nathan, please answer me when I ask you something. It’s rude not to answer.”

“I don’t wanna talk,” he mumbled almost incoherently. 

“Well we don’t really have a choice. You’re suspended from school for nearly a week. We’re going to talk about it.” Nathan huffed out what sounded like a whine. “I know this isn’t fun-“

“I don’t wanna talk,” Nathan repeated more firmly this time. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Scott felt his headache getting worse but thankfully he was turning into his neighborhood. 

As soon as Scott parked the car, Nathan nearly jumped out of the car and raced to the door, but Scott caught up with him quickly. 

“Hey,” Scott crouched down to his level and rested a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Nathan looked down and didn’t answer. “Nathan I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Nathan remained silent and Scott simply shook his head and opened up the front door. Nathan bolted inside and went upstairs, possibly to his room. Scott heard a door slam followed by Alex coming downstairs.

“What happened?”

“Don’t know,” he sighed tiredly. “He won’t talk to me.”

Alex nodded in understanding. “Give him some time to cool off. It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah and it’s barely begun. I’m going to see if I can get some work done.”

“Rachel’s napping so I’ll head to the gym. I’ll be back by dinner.”

Scott nodded and headed off to his office, pulling up his word document. He finally was picking up his work again after the near decade of a break he took from it, and started to work on his novel. 

It was a love story about mutants, originally based off of him and Jean but his marriage went down the drain and so did his plot. He didn’t feel like fluffing up these characters and making them fall in love. So Scott took a twist on this supposed love story and killed off the main love interest. 

The main character, based off of Scott himself, grieved her for about a couple of years but now he was ready to move on with his life and find someone new. But the problem was, Scott didn’t know _who_ he should move on with since he himself didn’t have anyone to move on with. 

He could easily make up someone but Scott didn’t even know what his ideal partner would be anymore. He needed some time and space alone. He didn’t know how long since it felt like he had been alone for the past three years, but still.

Scott was going to take this time for himself, once this whole divorce and custody battle was over with. Well the divorce part was over, now it was Jean just being horribly stubborn on compromise.

He let out a frustrated noise as he realized he wouldn’t be able to get any writing done since he noticed he was staring at a blank document for nearly an hour now.

Scott shut down his computer and headed upstairs. He quietly went into Rachel’s room to see she was in fact sound asleep. A small smile formed on Scott’s face as he watched her for a minute before going to Nathan’s room.

He knocked on the closed door and waited a couple of minutes for a reply but didn’t get one. Scott knocked again before putting his hand on the handle. “Nathan, is it alright if I come in?”

Silence.

“Okay, I’m coming in.”

Scott opened up the door to see Nathan was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at his stuffed teddy bear in his hands. 

Scott softly closed the door behind him and sat next to Nathan. “Can you tell me what happened at school today?” Nathan shook his head. “Why don’t you want to tell me?”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Nathan I could never hate you,” Scott lightly ran a hand through his hair. “I love you so much. I don’t like seeing you upset though.”

Nathan started sniffling and finally looked up at Scott, his eyes swimming with tears. “I don’t want you to hate me like Mommy hates me.” Tears started to slide down his face and Scott moved him into his lap, giving him a tight hug.

“Mommy doesn’t hate you. Why would you ever think that?”

“Because she does,” he murmured against his shirt. “She hates you and Rachel and Uncle Alex and Uncle Gabe and Grandma and Grandpa,” he said through a teary voice. 

“Did you hear Mommy say that?” 

Nathan nodded his head and pulled back to look Scott in the eyes again. “In her head. I hear it in you too.”

“You hear my thoughts?” Nathan nodded again. “Nathan that’s wonderful! Well, being able to hear people’s thoughts I mean.”

“I don’t want to,” he sobbed. “I don’t wanna be like Mommy.”

Scott hugged him to his chest again and let Nathan cry into his shoulder. “There’s a lot of telepaths in the world though. Your teacher is a telepath, and-“

“I don’t like Miss. Frost.”

Scott couldn’t blame him for that one. 

“Speaking of Miss. Frost, can you tell me what happened today in class?”

Nathan nodded and got off of Scott’s lap. He went over to his little desk and grabbed his box of tissues. He wiped at his eyes and nose before returning to Scott’s lap, hugging his bear as well.

“It was recess and,” he started to hiccup, “and I was playing with my friend Laura and we were running around playing cowboys and she brought her horse with her so we played with it and then when we got back to class we were cutting leaves for our project and Laura’s toy was still out but I didn’t know and I was cutting the paper and I accidentally cut her toy.”

“So it was an accident?”

Nathan nodded and sniffled again. “Yeah and I tried to tell Laura but she got upset and then she got mad at me and then Miss. Frost got mad at us and then she sent us to the Principal and then we returned to class and I didn’t wanna work on the project anymore and then Miss. Frost got mad again.”

“Okay, I understand,” Scott pressed a kiss to his forehead and gave him another hug. “It was all an accident and a misunderstanding. But that’s okay, those happen.”

“You’re not mad?”

Scott shook his head. “I’m not mad at you at all. Thank you for being honest and telling me.” Nathan nodded again and Scott held him until he felt better. 

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Can we make cookies and go to Laura’s house and apologize to her?”

Scott smiled. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is still not finished but I’ve been playing my switch so that’s why haha...


	3. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot it was Sunday because yeah, days are a blur...
> 
> Anyway new chapter is here and I hope you all enjoy!!

“Daken, can you say Dada?”

Daken only gurgled in reply and shoved his fist in his mouth, sucking on it. He began to kick his legs against his high chair and waved his other arm at Logan’s empty plate in front of him.

“Okay, we’ll try after dinner.” Logan gave him a kiss on the head and started to plate everyone’s meal. “Laura! Gabby! Dinner!” He called out.

Laura and Gabby’s footsteps were heard racing down the stairs and they were at the table before Logan could even blink. They took a seat and immediately started eating while Logan began to feed Daken.

“Daddy I don’t like peas,” Gabby said and Logan looked looked to see she was pushing them away with her spoon. “Can I have something else please?”

“I’ll eat your peas,” Laura offered. 

“I thought you liked peas,” Logan mumbled, remembering Gabby ate them last week. He gave Daken a spoonful of his mashed peas and he happily ate them. “Do you want to take a small bite of one?” Gabby nodded and carefully picked one up and ate it.

She made a weird face. “I don’t like it.”

“Okay. Do you want some carrots instead?” Gabby nodded and Logan was about to go up and get it but Laura beat him to it.

“I’ll get them!” She raced off to the kitchen and returned seconds later with a bag of baby carrots. She gave Gabby a handful before putting them back and returning to the table.

“Thank you,” he said with a small smile. He turned back to Daken and helped scooped the peas into his mouth. 

He heard a knock on the door and before Logan could say anything, Laura got up and raced over to it. 

“Daddy it’s Uncle Hank!” Laura announced excitedly before opening up the door. Gabby ran over there too and Logan turned to see them both be picked up in Hank’s arms and carried back over to the table.

“Care to join us?”

Hank shook his head. “That’s alright but thank you,” he set Laura and Gabby down and they returned to their seats. “I’m sorry for coming over unannounced but I need to talk to you.” 

Logan nodded in understanding. “I’ll be right back. Keep an eye on your brother,” he told his girls as he gave Daken his spoon which he eagerly sucked in his mouth.

He went with Hank over to the den and closed the door. Hank’s expression was unreadable and Logan knew it couldn’t be good. 

“What’s going on?”

“Well after your last doctor visit the other day it got me thinking about Daken and his crying bits.” Logan nodded, waiting for him to continue. “I thought the source would be something more common for his age like teething but I believe Daken’s case is more severe than that.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow. “Severe? Is he sick?”

Hank shook his head. “No. I do believe there is something psychological causing these crying fits.” He stared at Logan blankly for a minute, hoping he would catch on to what Hank was implying but he wasn’t. “His birth, Logan.”

“His birth? No offense but I don’t think Daken remembers anything from his birth at all. He’s just a baby.” 

“But he’s _your_ baby and the chances of him remembering are very high. Just because he can’t express his words and feelings doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect him.” 

Something about Hank’s words sunk into Logan’s stomach like a punch, but he brushed off that feeling. “What would you recommend I do?”

Hank dug out his wallet and handed Logan a business card. “He can help. He’s not a doctor but he is a telepath and-“

“And he’s going to invade his mind to find out what’s wrong with him?”

“No. Well, he’s going to determine if that memory is hurting Daken more than we think.”

“If it’s even a memory,” he muttered.

“Just think about it.” Hank gave him a tight smile as he walked past Logan, patting his shoulder along the way.

Logan tossed the card in the trash can before he went with Hank to the front door and said their goodbyes. He returned to the table and started to help Daken eat again.

“You’re okay, Daken. I know you are,” he told him quietly and Daken only gurgled against his spoon.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Gabby?”

“Can I stay home from school with Laura tomorrow?” Logan turned to her then and then looked at Laura. “We can all play together and-” 

“And Laura got in trouble so no, you can’t stay home from school.” 

“That’s not fair,” Gabby whined. “Why does Laura stay home and I don’t?”

Logan sighed heavily. “It’s only two more days and it’s the weekend. We can all play together then.” Gabby huffed and Logan knew a meltdown was coming. “Are you done with your dinner?” Gabby only pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’m done,” Laura announced. “Can I go play?” Logan nodded and Laura picked up her empty plate and carried it into the kitchen.

Gabby got up as well and left the table without a word. She went straight upstairs and heard her door slam shut.

Daken gurgled as he touched Logan’s cheek and Logan realized he had peas all over his hands. “Let’s get you in a bath.” He scooped him up and put the dishes in the sink before taking Daken upstairs.

Logan took him into the bathroom and filled up his little tub with warm water and soap. Daken started getting excited and Logan got him undressed and into the tub. 

Daken splashed at the water and giggled. Logan shampooed the small amount of hair on his head and cleaned him off with the water before he got him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He then took Daken into his room where Logan put a fresh diaper on him and changed him into a onesie. 

“Do you want to go in your pen for a bit while I clean up? Hm?” Logan pressed a kiss to his head as he carried him back downstairs, walking over to the living room and placing Daken in his playpen. “Play with your toys and I’ll be right back.”

Logan handed Daken a rattle which he put right in his mouth before he went into the kitchen. He loaded the dishwasher rather quickly before returning to Daken and picking him back up and carrying him back upstairs to his room.

Logan gave him his pacifier and laid Daken down in his crib. Daken kicked his feet and started fussing. “Shh,” Logan said as soothingly as possible, “it’s bedtime little guy. It’s time to go to sleep.” He turned the mobile on and Daken’s eyes went to the little stars and planets that dangled above him. The mobile softly began to play a lullaby and Logan watched as Daken’s eyes started to close. 

He quietly left his nursery then and walked across the hall to Laura’s room, knocking on her open door. Laura was on the floor of her room, playing with her toy horses. She was already in her pajamas and her hair was wet, confirming to Logan she already showered.

“Teeth brushed?” Laura nodded. “You ready for me to tuck you in?”

“You have to tuck in Gabby first like you always do,” she told him. “But she didn’t leave her room and I told her that she needs to get ready for bed but she ignored me.”

Logan nodded in understanding, glancing over at Gabby’s still closed door. “Alright I’m going to go check on her and I’ll be right back,” he informed Laura before he walked over to Gabby’s room, knocking lightly on the door. He didn’t receive an answer so he opened up the door.

Gabby was laying on her bed, still in her everyday close, facing her wall. Logan approached her and sat down next to her, lightly running his hands through her hair. “Go away,” she brushed him off and Logan pulled his hand away.

“You still have to get ready for bed.”

“No.”

Logan sighed, knowing he’d have to deal with a possible meltdown tonight. “Gabby it’s not a choice. You can shower in the morning before school but you have to brush your teeth.”

“I’m not going to school,” she whined, her voice on the verge of tears. “Laura doesn’t have to go to school and it’s not fair.” Gabby sat up and showed her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained as if she had cried earlier. “You always do what Laura wants and never what I want.” Tears pour down her face and Gabby started crying.

“That is not true. Why would you ever think that?”

“It is true!” Gabby turned away from him again and Logan rested his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off. “Leave me alone,” she sobbed out as she laid back down.

“Gabby, I’m not letting your sister stay home by choice. The school asked her to not come and I cannot go against that,” he explained to her but Gabby didn’t respond.

Logan decided it was best to leave her alone so he did. He left her room and closed the door behind him, walking back to Laura’s room.

Laura was putting her toys away when Logan walked in. “Ready for bed?” Laura nodded and she got into bed, getting under the covers as Logan tucked them in around her.

“Daddy, is Gabby gonna be okay?”

“Yeah she’s just a little upset right now.”

“Is it my fault?” Logan shook his head. “Then why is she upset?”

“She wants to stay home like you but she can’t.” Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Get some sleep.” 

“Goodnight Daddy.”

Logan gave her a small smile. “Goodnight.”

He flicked her lamp off for her and went to his bedroom. Logan immediately took a long, hot shower, letting the whole day wash off of him and go down the drain. He felt better after his shower, more relaxed, and went straight to bed right after it.

Logan slept alright. Daken had only two crying fits and they both were diaper changes which wasn’t too bad, but Gabby was still in the bad mood she was in last night.

When Logan went to go wake her up, Gabby was very resistant when it came to getting her out of bed, and the same went for her getting dressed and downstairs. She refused to eat breakfast and pouted while everyone else ate.

Logan knew it would pass, he was hoping it would pass a whole lot sooner than later.

The drive to school was quite as well, except for Laura asking what they were going to do after they dropped Gabby off which did help, and for Daken kicking his legs against his car seat. 

When they got to school, Logan walked with his children inside the school and to Gabby’s classroom, but Gabby stopped walking and halted a few feet before the door. “Gabby, come on.” Gabby didn’t move and Laura decided to help her to come along but Gabby only swatted at her in response. “Not okay,” Logan told her firmly. “Laura please wait for me on the bench over there.”

“Can I take Daken?”

“Daken’s going to stay with me because his car seat is heavy but just wait for me on the bench over there, I’ll be right there.” Laura nodded and went off and Logan turned his attention to Gabby. “Gabrielle it is not okay to hit your sister or anybody. Do I make myself clear?” Gabby only huffed in response. “I know you’re upset but it is not okay to take your feelings out on other people. If you’re mad at me you do not take your anger out on your sister or your brother or any of your classmates and your teacher. You’re going to apologize to your sister-”

“No.” Gabby looked past Logan and smiled. “Rachel!” She ran past Logan and he picked Daken’s car seat up to see Gabby ran to a girl with red hair, her hand holding onto a familiar figure with a red visor over their eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered as he walked closer. 

“Logan,” Scott greeted with a bright smile, “long time no see.”

“Yeah,” Logan crouched down again to Gabby’s level, “I’ll pick you up at three and when we get home we’re going to have a long talk.” Gabby made a noise of recognition before she went off into the classroom with Rachel.

“By sweetie! Have a good day!” Scott called after his daughter before turning all of his attention to Logan. “I was wondering, is it alright if I stop by with Nathan later?”

“At my house?” Scott nodded.

“To clear the air and all. Nathan would like to talk to Laura.” Logan glanced over at Laura, who was sitting patiently on the bench still. “Is that alright?” 

“Yeah. Address should be in the school directory or something.” Logan walked away then and Laura hopped off the bench, walking up to him and taking his hand as they walked out of school. 

Daken started fussing as soon as they reached the parking lot. “Why are you crying?” Laura asked him and Daken only fussed more.

“He wants to be held I’m sure.” Logan unlocked his car and Laura got inside while Logan secured Daken’s car seat back in place. Daken reached out for him and whined against his pacifier. “I’ll hold you as soon as I get home, I promise.”

Logan drove home afterwards, only having to hear Daken cry for the last five minutes of their drive.

When he finally got home, Laura raced inside and Logan picked up Daken, soothing him. It was going to be another one of those days, Logan could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Daken see Charles??? Let me know what you think!


	4. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and we all know what that means: New Chapter!!!!
> 
> Currently, I’m on Chapter 16 of this fic and if you’re wondering when things will become ~romantic~ it’s around then...
> 
> It’s a slow burn for a reason!!!
> 
> When I finish this, which will hopefully be soon (fingers crossed) I will start updating this fic twice a week!! But until it is done, it will be once a week :((
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!!

“Alright we need two eggs. Do you want to crack them?” Nathan nodded at Scott’s offer and he smiled, carefully handing him one egg at a time. “When you open it, make sure it faces upwards to avoid shells, okay?” 

“That’s easy Daddy,” Nathan giggled as he cracked the egg perfectly over the bowl. “I watch Uncle Alex crack eggs all the time and he lets me do it too.” He cracked the other one just as easily and Scott beamed.

He added in the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and turned the mixer on, letting it form the dough. “Well you’re an excellent help and I’m sure Laura will love these.”

“I hope she accepts my apology,” Nathan mumbled as he started to kick his legs. He was sitting on the counter which he rarely got to do since Jean didn’t like the kids on the counters. Well, Jean wasn’t here and this was Scott’s house anyway. 

“I’m sure she will. All you have to do is explain to her that it was an accident.” Scott grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and measured out a cup, handing some to Nathan to snack on. 

“She never apologized to me.”

Scott turned the mixer off and dumped the chocolate chips in the batter, setting aside for the time being. He put his hand on Nathan’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, following it up with a smile and a small sigh. “As you get older, you’ll realize in life that sometimes you have to be the better person. If someone does you wrong and they never apologize for it but you remain nice, it shows more about your character than theirs. Understand?” 

“I think so,” Nathan pondered. “So if I apologize to Laura and she doesn’t say sorry back does that make me a better person?”

“Kind of. Look, it’s complicated but also sometimes people won’t have to apologize to you if they don’t forgive you, but what happened with you and Laura is not like that.”

“Is it like that for you and Mommy?”

Scott’s mouth formed into a thin line and he turned back to the batter. He occupied himself with stirring in the chocolate chips as he thought about a way to say what he wanted without trashing Jean completely to his son. After all, she still was his mother.

“Mommy and I grew apart,” he settled on saying since it was the partial truth. “That tends to happen when you get older. People you’ve known for a long time tend to not always change and grow with you. And sometimes it’s okay for that to happen, even if you love and care about each other. It’s sad but it’s normal.” Scott stepped away from the batter and dug out some pans.

“Do you still love Mommy?” Scott met Nathan’s eyes as he asked the question and he found himself letting out another sigh, not sure if he even knew that answer himself.

“I do still love Mommy but I’m not in love with her. I want what’s best for her and I still care about her too,” he replied as best as he could. Scott still loved Jean, he was pretty sure he would always love Jean, but he wouldn’t stay married to her any longer. He wasn’t going to wait around for Jean to change or grow with Scott and he shouldn’t have to. Despite how things have been with them recently, he still wanted what was best for her. “Anyway,” he said more cheerily in hopes to change the topic, “let’s form this dough and get these cookies in the oven!”

Scott handed a scoop of dough to Nathan, who formed it into a perfect ball and then set it on the baking sheet. “Is that good Daddy?” He asked, unsure.

“It’s perfect.”

They rolled out the rest of the dough and emptied out the whole bowl before putting the cookies in the oven. Scott thoroughly washed his hands afterwards, as did Nathan, and then quickly loaded the dishwasher. 

“Can I go play?” Scott nodded and Nathan ran off to his room.

Scott himself went over into the den to dig up the school directory, looking to see if he could find Logan’s address. He wasn’t sure why he simply didn’t give it to him, but Scott was already starting to see Logan was slightly a difficult person. Hopefully Scott could ignore that side of him for the sake of their children since they were friends after all. 

He found the address after a couple of minutes and Scott typed it into his phone to pull up for later. He put the directory back and returned to the kitchen, seeing he still had at least ten minutes left until the cookies were done baking.

He could go and get some more writing done but by the time he sat down and actually thought of something, the cookies would be done. Scott was still stuck on his work since he didn’t know what to do with the characters. They surely weren’t getting back together. Maybe he could write a new love interest? Well, that would possibly result in Scott needing to go on dates to find the said love interest so he could succeed in writing about falling in love with someone new all over again.

Unfortunately, the last thing Scott wanted to do right now was start dating again. He’s been in the process of divorce for about a year now, legally he was divorced but Jean was now starting a custody battle. Anyway, his marriage was pretty much over for the past five years. It was sad in a way because he remembered how happy and in love he and Jean were, but sometimes in life, simply growing out of each other and moving on happens. He honestly thought he was going to be with her forever but it takes two people to make a relationship work and Scott felt like he was the only one putting effort in.

They went to therapy and counseling, but it didn’t help. Scott wanted to know what was making Jean so unhappy and distant so he could fix it and fix their relationship. But Jean was past the point of fixing the marriage and ultimately it led to divorce. Scott knew their marriage was heading towards divorce, but he was hoping to prevent it. 

No one, no one in his family had ever gotten divorced. All the Summers found their partner for life and Scott thought he found that in Jean, but he was wrong. He hated telling his parents about the divorce too since he thought it was a sign of defeat. His parents didn’t even care about Scott getting divorced, all they wanted was for him to be happy.

The oven dinging took him out of his thoughts and Scott took one of the pans out of the oven and replaced it with the other. He reset the timer and put the other pan down to cool, looking at the baked cookies longingly. 

He remembered a time when he used to bake for Jean all the time. She had a guilty pleasure of oatmeal cookies and every anniversary or whenever Scott felt like it, he would whip her up a batch. But that was years ago, long before him and Jean ever got married.

“Scott,” he heard Alex’s voice behind him and he turned around. Alex was still wearing his sweats that he left in and was now drenched in sweat, concluding he was back from the gym and appeared to have a successful workout. “Stop it.”

“Stop what exactly?”

“You’re thinking about her again, I can tell.” Once the divorced was legally finalized, Alex started to refer to Jean as _her_ and her only. He also told Scott he never really liked her, but Scott thought he only told him that to make him feel better. “You need to start dating again.”

“Alex, I’ll start dating when you do,” he chided teasingly and Alex laughed. 

“You wanna go there?” Alex dropped his gym bag on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. “You haven’t been on a date since you were fourteen. I’m simply choosing not to date.”

“Well so am I.”

“Okay but you _need_ to date, I don’t.” Alex moved past him and picked a cookie off of the sheet, taking a bite out of it. “You need to get laid.” Scott snorted. “I’m serious. You’ve never been with anyone outside of her. I think it’s about time you find someone else to preoccupy your thoughts with. Thinking about her isn’t healthy.”

Scott rolled his eyes, not that Alex was close enough to see through his visor. “Alex, I appreciate the concern but I’m fine. I don’t need someone else to make me happy. My children make me happy and so do you, Gabe, and Mom and Dad. I’m fine,” he stressed and Alex shook his head, popping what was left of his cookie in his mouth.

“You saying you’re fine repeatedly doesn’t make it true.” Scott groaned at his comment but Alex wasn’t done. “I’m not saying you need to find someone else and get married, but you could do yourself a favor and at least have sex. It might relax you.”

“I take it you’re speaking from experience?” Alex shrugged.

“I’m just saying you need to take care of your needs too sometimes. Anyway,” he picked his gym bag up and slugged it over his shoulder, “I’m going to shower and do some laundry. Do you need me to pick Rachel up today?” Scott shook his head and Alex wandered off upstairs.

Deep down, Scott knew Alex was right, but he didn’t need to say it.

He occupied himself with moving the cookies that were cooled off to a paper plate before taking the fresh ones out of the oven. Scott made about two dozen cookies and decided to leave half home and take half to Logan and his family.

Once everything was plated properly, Scott got Nathan ready to leave as well. With their coats and shoes back on, they headed off to Logan’s house. Nathan held the plate of cookies on the ride there and Scott was too busy listening to his GPS to realize it had started snowing until Nathan happily announced it.

“Can I play outside when we get home?” He asked eagerly and Scott smiled to himself as he turned into Logan’s neighborhood. 

“After lunch you can.” He looked at all the houses on his left and right, seeing they looked fairly similar in structure and in color. The houses were no bigger than Scott’s own and he pulled up to the house with the familiar pickup truck. “Here we go,” he muttered to himself as he parked the car and got out with Nathan.

Scott stood behind him as he let Nathan lead the way, keeping his hand on his shoulders as they approached the front door and rang the doorbell. Anxiety pooled in Scott’s stomach and he wasn’t quite sure why. 

When the door opened about a minute later, Logan appeared, holding a baby, the name was slipping Scott’s mind, at his side. He made brief eye contact with Scott before looking down at Nathan and giving him a small and tight smile.

“Hi,” he greeted and stepped to the side, letting them in. “Laura!” Logan called out and Scott heard racing footsteps before Laura appeared at his side. 

Scott cleared his throat and comfortingly gave Nathan’s shoulders a squeeze. “Nathan has something to say, right Nate?” Nathan nodded and briefly turned to look at Scott. 

“Can I talk to Laura alone please?”

“Sure,” Logan replied with a weird face. He walked off into another room and Scott awkwardly followed him there. He walked into the living room and stood by the door frame, unsure if he should go ahead and sit down or not. Logan had sat himself on the couch, resting the baby on his knee. “You can sit,” he said and Scott nodded, taking a seat across from him on the chair.

“You have a lovely home.”

“Thanks.” Logan glanced at him briefly again before returning his attention to the baby in his lap. Scott watched as the baby grabbed onto Logan’s fingers and gurgled, trying to put them in his mouth even though he had a pacifier already in there.

“How old is he?”

“Going on eight months. He’ll be one in March.” The baby started fussing in his lap and Logan gently set him down to stand against the coffee table, keeping his arms on his waist. The baby began to hit on the coffee table and giggled. “Daken do you want a toy?” He ignored Logan and Scott smiled.

“They’re so adorable at that age,” Scott cooed as he watched Daken continue to hit the coffee table for fun.

“Yeah when they’re not crying all the time,” he muttered and Scott shrugged.

“It’s normal though. Nathan used to cry a lot when he was his age.”

Logan looked up at Scott and his face grew quite serious. “Do you know why?”

“Teething.”

“Huh,” Logan thought as he situated Daken back in his lap, “guess your Uncle Hank was wrong,” he said as he pressed a kiss to his head. 

Suddenly, Laura and Nathan raced into the rooms, looking happy as clams. “Daddy, can Nathan play with me?” Laura asked hopefully and Logan looked at Scott for confirmation.

“It’s alright with me if it’s alright with you,” he said and Scott nodded in agreement. Logan took the plate of cookies from Laura before her and Nathan ran off elsewhere. He set the cookies down on the coffee table and Daken immediately reached out for them. “These weren’t necessary, but thanks.”

Scott brushed it off. “It’s my pleasure,” he gave him a small smile before looking at Daken, who started whining. “They’re soft enough for him to eat, if you choose to give him one.”

“Yeah I probably will at lunch.” Logan turned Daken around in his lap, standing him up on his thighs. “So you ain’t married?” Scott thought it was a personal question Logan really shouldn’t be asking, but Scott did bring it up the other day.

“No, been divorced for awhile now. You?”

Logan shook his head. “I was but she was murdered.” Scott’s eyes went wide. He was shocked at the news and shocked by how blunt Logan was with the statement too. “She was pregnant with Daken too before it happened,” he said under his breath but Scott heard it perfectly.

“Oh my god,” he gasped. “I’m so sorry that happened. It’s horrible!”

Logan shrugged nonchalantly. “Ain’t your fault. You want something to drink?” Scott shook his head, still in shock from what he heard. “I’m gonna go grab a beer, mind holding him for a sec?” Scott shook his head again and he was handed Daken, settling him on his lap.

“Hey cutie,” he greeted softly and mustered up a small smile, watching as Logan left the room. Daken stared at him curiously and his eyes danced all over his face, settling on his visor. “I’m Scott,” he introduced and Daken babbled against his pacifier. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“He likes you.” Scott looked up to see Logan had returned. He was standing by the doorway, casually sipping from a beer. “He doesn’t like new people either.” Scott nodded in understanding, remembering his kids were the same way. 

“Well,” he announced, “I should get going.” He kept his arms around Daken as he stood up and Daken’s hand reached out and touched the front of his visor. 

“Mutation?” Logan questioned and Scott nodded, handing him back Daken and Logan smirked. “We all have one of those.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott, such a sweetheart.
> 
> Next Chapter is back to Logan’s POV and a new character is coming!!! Any idea on who it could be??


	5. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the one day late delay!!! Things haven’t been good for me mentally recently and I really do lose track of my days now that I’m out of school and don’t have much to do...
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!!

After Scott left with Nathan, Logan finally tried one of the cookies with his lunch and he was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. He even had another and Logan never had a sweet tooth before.

And after lunch, the time came for Logan to pick Gabby up from school. Thankfully, Hank got off of work early and stopped by to watch Laura and Daken while he went to go pick her up. Logan hoped whatever mood Gabby was in, it had passed by now.

But of course, Logan was wrong.

When he went to pick Gabby up, she didn’t even look at him. All she did was walk by Logan’s side to the car and quietly got in the backseat as they drove home. Logan bit the bullet and brought the situation back up, which probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Are you ready to apologize to your sister?” Gabby remained silent and Logan sighed. “Gabby I know you’re upset still but you’re going to apologize to your sister whether you want to or not.” Still no answer. Logan glanced in the rearview mirror to see she was blankly looking out the window. “In the meantime, you’re going straight to your room, understand?”

“I don’t want to,” Gabby muttered and began to pout. 

“Well are you going to apologize to your sister?” Gabby shook her head. “Then you don’t have a choice.”

“That’s not fair,” she whined and Logan could tell she was on the verge of tears. 

“Sweetheart as you get older, you’re going to realize not everything in life is fair,” he told her matter of factly because it was true. “But you’re refusing to not apologize to your sister and that is not nice. You don’t hit people when you’re upset.” He knew he sounded like a hypocrite but Gabby was a bit too young to start doing that. He was hoping she would at least do that in college or whenever Logan wasn’t around to see it. 

The rest of the drive was quiet and Logan occasionally looked in the mirror to see Gabby was wiping at her eyes. Logan sighed heavily as he made his way home and parked right alongside Hank. He got out of the car and opened up Gabby’s door, seeing she was sitting in her booster seat with her head down. He unbuckled her and picked her up, letting her cry into his shoulder as he grabbed her backpack and headed inside.

When he got inside, he set his keys down and managed to get his and Gabby’s coat off before heading upstairs to her room. He sat down on her bed and held her as she continued to cry into his shoulder.

“Do you want me to leave you alone for a little bit?” 

Gabby nodded and Logan got up and laid her down on her bed where she turned away from him. He gave her a sad look before he left her room, closing the door behind him.

He went downstairs and found Hank in the playroom. Laura was sitting on his lap with a book in her hands and Daken was also in his lap, tugging at his fur. “Gabby’s still in a mood,” he sighed as he sat down across from him on the floor. 

“Should I go talk to her?”

Logan shrugged. “If ya want, but I think she wants to be left alone.” 

“Can I talk to her?” Laura looked up and asked. “Gabby always talks to me.”

“Maybe later, okay?” Laura nodded and resumed to her book. “She’s been crying since yesterday,” Logan said as he ran a hand over his face.

“How come?”

Logan looked at Laura and then back at Hank, thinking she shouldn’t hear this. “Laura is it okay if you finish your book in your room? Uncle Hank and I need to have an adult conversation.” Laura nodded and she got off of Hank’s lap, walking off. Logan waited until he heard her door shut before speaking. “Gabby thinks I let Laura do whatever she wants because she doesn’t have to go to school till next week because she got suspended. I told Gabby it’s not true but she won’t listen to me.”

Hank gave a slow nod of understanding. “Perhaps she always saw it that way and now she’s expressing it.”

“Don’t psychoanalyze her, Hank. She doesn’t understand.”

“I’m not psychoanalyzing her, Logan,” Hank chided lightly. “All I’m saying is maybe Gabby has always felt that way and she is now telling you about it.” Logan gave him a dry look and Hank gave him a knowing one right back. “I’m going to go talk to her, okay?” He stood up and handed Logan Daken before stepping out into the room.

“Please stay this age,” he told Daken as he stood him up on his lap. “Stay this way as long as you can.” Daken spit his pacifier out and it hit Logan in the face, making him giggle.

Hank returned shortly after and Logan gave him a not so surprised look. “Her door’s locked.” Logan sighed to himself, of course it was. “Just give her some time, she’ll be fine.”

To Logan’s not surprise, Hank was wrong. It was rare for Hank to be wrong too given how smart he was, but Gabby wouldn’t even come out of her room for dinner. 

Her door was still locked too but Logan had a skeleton key to every door in the house so he was able to get into her room easily. 

He knew he should continue to respect her privacy but Gabby had been in her room for about five hours now and Logan thought it would be best to check on her. 

She was still laying on her bed, facing the wall. Logan slowly approached her bed and sat down, running a hand through her hair. “Gabby,” he said softly and she turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were all red and puffy and tears continued to stream down her face. 

Gabby moved into his lap and Logan gave her a tight hug. He pressed a kiss to her head and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“What’s wrong my little Honey Badger?” Gabby didn’t respond and continued to cry into Logan’s shoulder. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” She shook her head and Logan took a deep breath. “Do you always feel like I let Laura do what she wants and not you?”

“Yeah,” Gabby said in a teary voice. “You love her.”

“And I love you.” He pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. “I love you so much and I’m so sorry you feel that way. But I love you both and Daken equally, okay?”

“You don’t hate me?”

Logan shook his head. “I could never, ever hate you. I love you sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to her head and Gabby hugged him again.

“I love you too, Daddy.” Gabby got off of his lap and walked out of her room. Logan stood up and followed her out, hanging in the hallway as he watched her apologize to Laura and hug her too. 

“C’mon, let’s get you ready for bed.” Gabby nodded and went back to her room and Logan started her up a bath. “I’m going to go tuck your brother and sister in and then I’ll be right back, okay?” Gabby nodded and Logan went off to Laura’s room and tucked her in. 

“Night Daddy.”

“Night. I love you,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head before flicking her lamp off and leaving her room. 

Logan made his way to Daken’s room to see he was sound asleep. He was sucking on his pacifier slowly as his chest rose up and down peacefully. A small smile tugged at Logan’s lips as he watched him sleep.

He felt a tug on his pant leg and he looked down to see Gabby was at his side, in her pajamas and ready for bed. Logan scooped her up and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“When can Daken play with us?” She murmured and Logan pressed a kiss to her head as he quietly shut the door behind him and carried Gabby off to her own bedroom. 

“Soon,” he told her as he gently laid Gabby down in her bed and pulled her covers up to her chin.

Gabby was studying Logan’s face and he knew she was about to ask him something he probably didn’t want to answer. “Does Daken miss his mommy?”

Logan sighed heavily. There it was. 

“I don’t know,” he replied truthfully. “He’s really young so I don’t know if he remembers her.” He ran a hand through her hair and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Do you miss her?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “But don’t worry, I’m fine. Get some sleep.” Gabby nodded and turned over onto her side.

“I love you, Daddy.” 

“And I love you.”

Logan quietly left her room then and went to his own bedroom. He took a quick shower before he went to bed, staring blankly up at his ceiling. 

He was surprised Gabby would ask him something so...heavy. Then again, she was Logan’s kid after all. She was simply curious, he was sure of that, but still.

His girls never met Itsu and Daken never did either. Logan wasn’t sure if Daken even remembered her. Logan surely would tell him about his mother when he got older. He wouldn’t go into detail about what happened to her, maybe when he was older he would tell him the whole truth. 

Speaking of Daken, he started crying at the top of his lungs. Immediately, Logan tended to his needs and was in Daken’s room instantly. 

“Shh,” he soothed as he checked Daken’s diaper to see he was clean. “What’s wrong, hm?” He bounced him up and down and rubbed his back, trying to get him to calm down. 

The sound of a door closing caught Logan’s attention and he spun around to see someone was standing in the doorway. 

Slowly, Logan set a still crying Daken down in his crib and stood in front of it, drawing his claws out. The lights flicked on and he blinked a couple times to adjust before he left out a deep sigh. 

“That’s no way to greet your brother now is it?” Victor grinned a bit devilishly and Logan withdrew his claws and picked Daken back up. “You never told me you had another,” he tilted his head to the side as he studied Daken. 

“You never told me you were in town,” he muttered as he consoled Daken again. “What are you doing here? How’d ya get in anyway? Alarm didn’t go off.”

“Window,” Victor gestured to the one near Daken’s crib. “Look Logan, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need your help.” Logan scoffed at that. 

He pressed a kiss to Daken’s head as he settled down, still keeping him close. “Whatever it is, leave me and my kids out of it,” he snapped. 

“It’s not that kind of help,” Victor began and Logan shook his head at him.

“Leave before I make you leave,” he growled. “You can’t be here-”

“I got a kid, like you,” Victor interjected and Logan barked out a laugh. 

“Oh really?” He adjusted Daken on his hip and let him tug at the collar of his shirt. “Where are they?”

Victor ran a hand through his hair. “Outside,” he mumbled.

“You left your kid outside?!” Logan exclaimed a bit loudly and Victor quickly hushed him. “Why the fuck would ya do that?!”

“Because I didn’t know if you’d let me in!” 

“Christ Victor,” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Go get yer kid.” Victor nodded, making his way towards the window. “Use the front door this time.”

“So I can stay?” Victor asked a bit hopefully and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Go get your kid and we’ll talk.”

When Victor left, Logan turned his attention back to Daken and settled him in his crib. Daken whined and reached for Logan again and started fussing. 

“Okay okay,” he picked him back up, “but you’re going to be terribly cranky tomorrow and if you don’t sleep now, you’re going to regret it.” Daken ignored his words, as Logan suspected, and heard the front door close. “Time to deal with your Uncle and new cousin,” he sighed as he made his way downstairs. 

Victor was standing by the door, looking around, holding something bundled in a blanket which Logan assumed was his kid. 

“What’s the kid’s name?” Victor’s eyes went over to Logan and he looked between him and the blanket. 

“Graydon.” 

“How old is he?”

Victor hummed. “Not sure.”

“Not sure?” Logan repeated, somehow not surprised.

“He was just dropped off at my door like three days ago how am I supposed to know?” 

Logan only shook his head, even though he wasn’t one to judge. Daken got dropped off at his door but at least Logan knew how old he was, he just didn’t know Itsu was pregnant…

“Can he stay here?” Victor’s question took Logan out of his thoughts. “I can’t keep him with me because, well, you know how that is.”

“You’re just gonna leave him here? With me?” Victor nodded.

“I mean you already have some and you know how to do this and-”

“You’re abandoning him,” he concluded. “God Victor, do you wonder what he’s gonna think when he wakes up? Wonder where he is, who I am?” Logan shook his head again, not liking any of this. “And what if someone comes looking for him?”

“No one will,” Victor clipped. “The note was from his mom and she didn’t want him so she left him with me and I have business to take care of but I’ll be back in a month, maybe two, tops. Just watch him for me, please.”

Logan was suddenly handed Graydon, holding him securely in his other arm. From what Logan could tell, Graydon was fast asleep, unaware of all of this. 

“He’s got a bear with him too, I bought it for him on the way here,” Victor went on. “Don’t turn him against me either like I know our dad wasn’t great but,” he shrugged as he looked at Graydon, “I wanna try with him, when I come back.” 

Logan sighed heavily once more. “Alright. Now get out of here before you wake the rest of my house up.” Victor nodded and quietly left out the front door. Logan locked the door behind him and carried Daken and Graydon upstairs. 

Thankfully and conveniently, Logan had a spare bedroom so that was where he dropped Graydon off. He set him down gently in the bed and tucked him under the covers. 

If Logan could guess his age, he was probably three or four at most. Definitely younger than Gabby by a year or two, and Logan knew once he woke up, he’d be horribly confused. Looked like Logan wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Logan has another kid to take care of...thoughts on this chapter? Let me know!!
> 
> See you all on Sunday!!


	6. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and there is a new chapter!!! Enjoy!!

“But Daddy do we have to go?” Rachel whined as Scott finished helping her pack her things. “Why can’t we stay home with you and Uncle Alex?” Scott sighed as he turned to look at his daughter and gave her a sad smile.

“Sweetheart, Uncle Alex nor I want you and Nate to leave either but Mommy has to spend time with you two,” he explained simply and didn’t even want to get into detail about the legal aspects of it. Jean had weekend visits which she was constantly trying to change hence the legal battle. There was no way Scott would let her have full custody, it wouldn’t be right at all.

“But all Mommy does is talk to Aunt Ororo and doesn’t talk to us,” she pouted and Scott picked her up, settling her on his hip.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and squeezed her tightly in a hug. “It’s only for a couple of days and then on Monday after school, you’ll be back here, okay?” Rachel nodded grudgingly and Scott grabbed her bag and slugged it on his other shoulder, carrying her off into Nathan’s room. The door was open and Nathan was pretty much tearing his room apart. “Any reason why you’re turning your room into a mess?” Scott smiled teasingly at him, watching as Nathan looked under his pillows and bed.

“I can’t find my bear.”

Scott frowned and set Rachel and her bag down, helping him look for it. “Where did you last have him?”

“I don’t know,” he croaked out and turned to look at Scott. “I need to find him before Mommy comes because I can’t sleep without him, Daddy.” Scott gave him a sympathetic look and a hug.

“I’ll stay up here and look for him, okay? Is your stuff all packed?” Nathan nodded, still looking worried. “How about you go downstairs with your sister, grab a cookie for each of you in the kitchen, and I’ll come downstairs with your bear, okay?” Nathan nodded again and left with Rachel.

Scott began to search Nathan's room while trying to put it back together as well. He shook out his sheets and pillows, looked through all his toy bins and closet, and didn’t find the bear anywhere. This couldn’t be good.

“Alex!” He called out as he kept looking, hearing Alex approach. “Have you seen Nathan’s bear?”

“Yeah it’s in the dryer. He spilled juice on it during his snack so I washed it. It should be done by the time she gets here.” Scott breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Alex, seeing he was wearing a button down shirt tucked into some tuxedo pants.

The smell of cheap cologne wafted into his senses and Scott turned his nose up in disgust. “You still have that stuff Dad gave you from graduation?” Alex nodded and grinned.

“Yeah it smells great, right?”

Scott shook his head, displeased. “Where are you going? It’s Thursday thriller night, remember?”

“Yeah I know and I’ll be back for a movie, maybe,” he smirked and Scott gave him a look, not that Alex could tell behind his visor. “I have a date.”

“You have a date?” Alex nodded. “With who?”

“No one you know,” he said as he walked away and Scott scrambled to his feet, following him out.

“How do you know I don’t know them?”

Alex rolled his eyes, even though his back was towards Scott, he just had a feeling. “Because I met them at a restaurant and you don’t go out and therefore you don’t know them,” he drawled out as he gave Scott a look. “I have to go and don’t wait up for me, okay? If it goes well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he winked and Scott gagged.

“Please spare me the details.”

Alex shrugged his comment off. “When was the last time you went on a real date?” Scott groaned and shook his head.

“I thought you had to leave,” he stated firmly and Alex shrugged again.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“I don’t know,” Scott sighed as he thought. “Maybe when I was a teenager?”

“You haven’t been on a date in _fifteen years_?!” Alex gasped, astonished. “You were with her for that long?”

“Yes Alex, you’re quite familiar with the timeline,” he told him rather annoyingly . 

“Still shocking.” Scott shook his head at him again. “Why don’t you go out tonight? The kids will be elsewhere, I’ll be elsewhere. Just go out and do something for yourself.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair, considering the idea. “It’s not necessary Alex, really. I’m perfectly-”

“You’re not but okay,” he cut him off before heading downstairs. “Have fun being alone tonight!” Alex yelled out as he walked off.

Scott once again shook his head at him as he quickly grabbed Nathan and Rachel’s stuff before making his way downstairs as well. He went over to the laundry room and retrieved Nathan’s bear which was all fresh and clean. He then heard a knock on the door, signaling Jean’s arrival.

“Nathan, Rachel, Mommy’s here!” Scott shouted out to them as he walked over to the kitchen to see they were finishing up their cookies. “Here you go Nate, Uncle Alex cleaned him for you,” he said as he handed Nathan his bear which he gave a squeeze. 

“I know,” Nathan said, “Uncle Alex told me before he left.”

“Well, I’ll be by the front door with your stuff okay?” They nodded and Scott took his time walking to the door.

When he got there and answered it, Jean was of course standing there, a blank look on her face. “Where are they?” She asked, peering around Scott to see if she could see the kids.

“They’re coming,” he replied shortly, rubbing his hand on his forehead. 

“You gave them sugar?” Jean gave Scott a stern look. “Now they’re going to be up all night.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “It’s not even six yet, they already had dinner, and they’ll be in bed by nine like they always are.” Jean simply shook her head at him and Scott already felt his annoyance rising. Thankfully, Nathan and Rachel were now here so his conversation with Jean would cease. He crouched down to their level and gave them both a big hug and numerous kisses. “I love you guys so much. Have a good day at school tomorrow and I’ll see you Monday afternoon.”

“Bye Daddy,” they said together while their heads were buried by his neck on either side of them. “I love you too.” They pulled away and went off with Jean, leaving Scott home alone. 

He knew he should spend the time alone to write and get more of his book done, but Scott was still at a standstill. Again, he needed inspiration for a new love interest but in order for that inspiration to spark, Scott needed a new love interest himself.

Wait, did he? Or was he just letting Alex get inside his head? Yeah, that had to be it.

Scott could easily make someone up. A completely fictional person who would be his dream partner. 

...or maybe he should just scrap the book altogether. He wasn’t that far along and if he started over it would give him more time to be creative and think of new ideas versus writing about how sad his life turned out.

Maybe Alex did have a point, not that Scott would let him on knowing he thought he was right, but he did need to get out more. 

Problem was, Scott didn’t have anywhere to go. He didn’t really have any friends unless he counted his brothers and parents, and most of his old friends stopped talking to him after the divorce since they were Jean’s friends first. He didn’t care, truly he didn’t, but it showed how loyal they truly were.

With nothing else to do, Scott took himself over to the living room and would watch as many movies as he could. He needed inspiration after all and what better way to do it?

He made himself comfortable on the couch as he settled on watching some comedy he’d seen a billion times. Alex hated the movie and absolutely refused to watch it which made it perfect right now.

As one movie ended, another began and Scott let the time pass by him. He wasn’t even tired and by the time he actually looked at the clock, he saw it was just past midnight. 

Shaking his head to himself, Scott turned the TV off and headed upstairs. He took a quick shower before changing into his pajamas and going straight to bed. He figured he wouldn’t see Alex till morning at this point and Scott was too tired to talk anyway. 

The sound of the front door slamming made Scott bolt upright. He quickly exchanged his sleeping mask with his visor and threw back his covers. He took a glance at the clock to see it was already eight in the morning, but Scott didn’t feel well rested at all.

He sluggishly made his way into the hallway where he saw Alex making his way upstairs, wearing the same outfit he was in when Scott had last seen him.

“You’re alive,” he announced with a yawn and Alex grinned wickedly. 

“I’m pretty sure I had the best night of my life,” Alex bit down on his lip as he hid a giggle. “I’m pretty sure I’m going to marry him.”

Scott snorted. “You want to marry someone after one date?” He shook his head at him, wishing he’d wake up and come back to reality. 

“You did,” he replied coolly and Scott gave him a look. “Look Scott, just be happy that I’ll probably be out of your hair soon, okay?” Alex passed him and reached up to ruffle his hair, but Scott swatted his hand away.

“You’re too young to get married, Alex.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “And you’re too old to be a cranky and bitter father. I already have a second date for next weekend and you big bro haven’t gotten a date in years so please just do yourself a favor and find someone. Anyone!”

“Why are you pushing me so hard to date someone, hm?” Scott crossed his arms over his chest, too tired and frankly too cranky to deal with this right now.

“Because you’re lonely. You don’t have a life outside of your kids, your bike just sits in the garage and collects dust,” he listed off and Scott only huffed, knowing he was right but wouldn’t admit it. “I know having a failed marriage probably sucks but there are more people out there and there’s one waiting for you. Somewhere,” Alex rested his hand on Scott’s shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“And where might I find this person?”

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know. Who knows, maybe they’re right in front of you and you just aren’t looking.” He patted his shoulder before he walked off into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Scott sighed to himself and realized he’d been doing that a lot lately, and went back to his bedroom. He closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed, letting out a long groan as his phone began to ring. 

He really hoped it wasn’t Jean but he had a feeling it was.

He reached his hand out and clumsily grabbed his phone, looking up to see it was an unknown number. He frowned as he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Scott?” The voice on the other end said, sounding familiar in a way he couldn’t make out.

“Speaking,” he replied as he slowly sat up in bed. 

He heard crying on the other end followed by a soothing noise. “It’s Logan. I got yer number from the directory.” Scott nodded, not that he could see, a little confused as to why Logan was calling him.

“Is there a particular reason why you’re calling?” 

“I need a babysitter.”

“Right now?” 

Logan muttered something incomprehensible on the other end. “Yes,” he hissed, sounding frustrated. “Can you come over?”

“Um,” Scott pondered for a minute, knowing he wouldn’t be doing anything else for the day, “sure. I’ll be over in twenty.”

“Make it ten.” Logan hung up then and Scott knew he shouldn’t be surprised by his rudeness, but it was still a tad shocking.

Quickly, per Logan’s request, Scott got out of bed again and quickly got dressed. He told Alex he’d run some errands and give him the details later, before heading out the door and off to Logan’s.

Scott didn’t mind babysitting. His kids were gone for the next three days and he enjoyed the company since he loved children.

He made it to Logan’s house in about fifteen minutes and hoped Logan didn’t get on his back about being late. It wasn’t like he could control morning traffic.

He made his way up to the front porch and before he could even knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Logan holding Daken. 

Logan stepped aside and let Scott in. “I need to take Gabby to school and I need you to watch Laura and Daken and don’t go upstairs,” he instructed, handing Daken over to him. “I’ll be back in a half hour.”

Before Scott could get a word out, Logan was out the door with Gabby. “Okay then,” he said to himself as he wandered around the house, halting when he saw the dining table. Laura was sitting there, eating cereal. “Hi, I’m Nathan’s Daddy. I’m here to watch you for a bit.”

Laura stared at him blankly as she chewed and swallowed. “I know. My Daddy told me.” Scott nodded in understanding, looking down at Daken to see he was fixated with a button on Scott’s shirt. 

“So Laura,” he started as he approached the table, sitting down across from her, “What do you like to do for fun?”

“I play with my horses.”

“How many do you have?” 

Laura shrugged. “Like ten. I want a real one but Daddy says I can’t have a real one until I’m older.”

“Yeah well they’re a lot of work.” Laura nodded in agreement and Daken started cooing, catching Scott’s attention. “What’s up little guy?” 

“He doesn’t talk,” Laura stated rather bluntly, mimicking her father in a way. “Daddy tried to get him to but it doesn't work.” 

“He has time,” he pushed Daken’s pacifier in his mouth since it was about to fall out. The sound of shuffling feet caught Scott’s attention and he turned his head to see there was a little boy standing a few feet away from him at the top of the stairs. He had red hair that was sticking up in a million directions and had a blanket wrapped around him, a teddy bear in hand. “And who is this?” 

“My cousin Graydon. Uncle Victor dropped him off last night. He doesn’t talk either,” Laura informed him and Scott nodded, watching as Graydon walked away in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I still don’t have this fic done yet (3 1/2 more chapters left) but I’m hoping to finish it soon!!
> 
> Thoughts on this chapter?


	7. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi....I’m backkkk
> 
> Okay honestly said I’d update this about a month or so ago and I’m very sorry for that but life got in the way and I haven’t even finished this fic yet...big yikes I know but I have three chapters of it left so it’s almost done!!
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“Here,” Logan handed Scott a fistful of bills. He didn’t even count how much it was but there had to be at least two twenties, a couple tens, a few fives, and a bunch of ones. 

Scott shook his head. “I don’t want your money, Logan,” he laughed off and Logan stared at him blankly.

“You watched my kids for a long time. The least I could do-”

“The least you could do is nothing. Call it a favor, okay?” Favor? Since when did anyone ever do Logan a favor? “Keep your money, Logan. I don’t mind watching your kids, really,” he insisted but Logan kept his money stretched out. 

“I’ll take it,” Logan blinked and looked to see Laura standing by his side, her eyes going between Logan’s own and the cash in his hands. 

“Very funny. Now go back to the table and I’ll have dinner ready in a few,” Logan told her.

“Can Scott stay for dinner?” Laura asked innocently and Logan sighed.

Scott let out a faint laugh and crouched down to her level. “Maybe another time, okay?”

“But I wanted to show you my horses,” Laura whined and looked back up at Logan. “Daddy can he please stay? Please?”

Logan sighed. “Am I keeping you from anything?”

“I don’t want to impose-”

“Yes or no?” Scott shook his head. “Okay then, you can stay. Excuse me,” Logan brushed past them while Laura cheered happily behind him. He went upstairs to the spare bedroom where he saw Graydon sitting on the bed.

He was looking down, softly kicking his feet against the side of the bed, holding the teddy bear Victor left with him. 

Logan took a deep breath as he entered the room and sat down on the bed next to Graydon. “Did you eat anything today?” Graydon didn’t answer and Logan took that as a no. “Are you hungry?” Again, no reply. 

“He had food.” Logan turned his head towards the door to see Gabby was standing there. “Laura gave him some food, she told me,” Logan nodded in understanding, looking back at Graydon. 

Logan ran his hand through Graydon’s hair and Graydon met his eyes. His eyes reminded him of Victor’s, but less cold and hard. He shared some resemblance to him too, but other parts were someone Logan didn’t know. Victor never told him who his mom was, he wondered if Graydon knew himself. 

Slowly, Logan settled Graydon on his lap. Graydon immediately stiffened and his face grew into fear quickly. 

“Hey it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Logan told him calmly, glancing at the door to see Gabby was gone. “I’m your...uncle. Uncle Logan.” Graydon only blinked at him. “Look um, you’re gonna be staying here for a little bit until your dad comes back, okay?” Graydon blinked again. “Can you tell me how old you are?” Graydon stuck out his hand and showed Logan three fingers. “Can you talk?”

“Yeah,” Graydon said softly, shifting on Logan’s lap till he was comfortable. 

“Great,” Logan held him close as he stood up and walked out of the room. As soon as Logan was about to go downstairs, Graydon started screaming.

Really scream. Screams Logan had never heard come from a child before. 

Scott showed up at the bottom of the stairs instantly with Daken in his arms, looking worried. “What’s going on?!”

“Hey,” Logan tried to get his attention, “Graydon?” He took a few steps back and set him down, getting Graydon to calm down. “What’s wrong?”

Graydon had tears streaming down his face and looked at the stairs with a quivering lip. “I-I don’t like those,” he stammered.

“Stairs?” Graydon nodded and started sobbing. “Hey it’s okay,” Logan pulled him back to his chest and gave him a hug, feeling him stiffen again. 

Out of curiosity, Logan lifted up the hem of his shirt to see it was completely green, yellow, and in some spots, blue and purple. 

“Scott,” Logan called to him and felt his heart ache. “You need to look at this.”

“What is it?” Logan didn’t say anything, too in shock by how Graydon’s back looked like a rainbow of bruises. He beckoned his head for Scott to come over and Logan didn’t get a chance to look at his face, but he knew he was just as shocked as he was. “We should call the police,” Scott suggested and Logan knew that would be a terrible idea.

“I’m going to kill that son of a-”

“Logan,” Scott hissed and gestured to Graydon, signaling to not swear in front of a child. “Look, why don’t you go downstairs and handle dinner, okay?” Logan grunted in annoyance, not liking the suggestion at all. “We can worry about this later, but not in front of him.”

Logan flicked his eyes between Graydon’s bruises and Scott’s visor. He knew Scott had a point, and as much as Logan wanted to ignore it, he needed to worry about this later. He can’t exactly kill Victor and get answers right now anyway. 

He pulled Graydon’s shirt back down and situated him again in his arms. “After you,” he gestured for Scott to walk down the stairs first and he was sure Scott gave him a soft look under his visor, but Logan couldn’t tell entirely. 

Scott walked downstairs with Daken and Logan looked at Graydon, who looked a little petrified himself. “You’re safe here,” he told him quietly as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Logan didn’t know how he was going to get Graydon to come downstairs though.

Unless he brought his dinner upstairs to him, but he didn’t want Graydon eating alone. Not fair to the kid.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Logan gently set Graydon down in the doorway of his room. “Can you stay here for a minute?” Graydon nodded and Logan took off downstairs. Everyone was already situated at the dining table and Scott was busy strapping Daken into his car seat. “Grab your plates and forks, we’re eating upstairs,” he announced.

“Why?” Laura asked, seeming slightly suspicious. “We always eat at the table and you said-”

“Upstairs,” Logan repeated and without a word, Laura and Gabby did as they were told. “You too,” he said to Scott who looked a little annoyed as he had just gotten Daken settled. 

“Whatever you say boss,” Scott teased as he took Daken and managed to hold a few plates and forks as well before heading upstairs. 

Logan then went into the kitchen, grabbed the big pot of spaghetti he had made, and headed off upstairs. Everyone was mindlessly standing around so Logan led them all into his bedroom, since it was the biggest, and set the bowl in the center of the carpet before sitting around it. 

Everyone followed suit. Laura and Gabby sat on either side of Scott, Graydon sat next to Logan, and Logan took Daken and placed him in his lap. “Dig in,” he beckoned for them all to start eating and they did without hesitation. 

Logan helped Daken eat, even though he was getting more spaghetti on himself and Logan versus his mouth, but that was typical of him. Graydon was eating really slowly and Logan noticed the careful eye Scott had on him too. 

Scott caught Logan’s glance and Logan had a feeling they would certainly talk about this relatively soon.

Soon turned out to be right after dinner. 

It was almost eight and Logan was really expecting Scott to leave by now, but he was still here. All the kids were in their pajamas watching a movie in Laura’s room, except Daken, who was in Scott’s arms, currently sucking on his pacifier and playing with Scott’s shirt collar. 

“Don’t you want to head home?” Logan glanced at him briefly before resumed to the dishes he was currently drying. 

“And not talk?”

“‘Bout?”

Scott sighed rather heavily and Logan set his drying rag down and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Graydon’s your nephew, right?” Logan nodded. “How exactly did he get here?”

Logan narrowed his eyes, unsure of what he meant. “Same way you and I got here?”

“No, I mean _here_. He was here one day and suddenly not?”

“What about it?”

“Logan, he was-”

“Ya I know. I pieced two and two together,” Logan muttered as he put the clean and dried dishes away. “But-”

“But nothing,” Scott snapped. “You need to call the police and report what happened. I get it he’s your brother-”

“You don’t get it. Victor is,” Logan shook his head, “he’s the kind of guy who avoids authority. And if I tip them off, I don’t want him coming after my kids. Besides, I’m not exactly sure Victor did it. He only had the kid for a few of days, not even,” he slipped out on accident. 

“ _What_?!” Scott hissed and Logan shot him a look. “He only had the kid for a few days?! Who’s to say he didn’t kidnap him?”

Logan groaned. “He didn’t kidnap the kid, he hates kids. The kid looks like him and-”

“And his mother or someone is probably out looking for him!”

“If they were looking for him why would they drop him off on my brother? Clearly they didn’t want the kid but that doesn’t matter. He’s staying here from now on and frankly, it’s none of your business,” Logan took Daken from Scott and rested him on his hip. 

Scott shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. “You need clothes for him?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah but I was just going to go to the store-”

“I still have Nathan’s old clothes, I’ll bring them over tomorrow.”

“You’re one of those parents?” 

Scott huffed out a laugh. “No, Jean and I just thought Rachel might’ve been a boy. We kept Nathan’s stuff just in case, and it’s just been sitting in my basement the past few years so it’s yours.”

“Thanks,” Scott nodded as if it was nothing. “So that’s your ex? Jean?”

“Jean Grey.” 

“You look like you wanna talk about it.”

Scott laughed more fully. “I feel like all I’ve been doing is talking about it.”

“Not over her?”

“It’s not that. I’ve been trying to understand why she’s doing all this. Why she suddenly wants full custody after all this time.”

Logan shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe it’s her last sense of control or some shit.”

“You always cuss in front of your kids?” 

“He can’t even talk, and it’s not like he’ll remember me saying it anyway. Right?” Daken cooed and Logan smiled at him. 

“Just wait till he starts talking, he’ll never stop.”

“Like you?”

Scott scoffed. “I do not talk too much.” 

“Kinda,” Logan made his way past Scott and went to the living room, setting Daken down in his playpen. Daken immediately started fussing so Logan had no choice but to pick him up again. “You ready for bed?” Daken continued fussing and Logan knew he was on the verge of tears. 

“I should head,” Scott announced and Logan mindlessly nodded, trying to soothe Daken by bouncing him. Scott swapped out Daken’s pacifier with a different one and immediately he settled down. “Kept that one in the freezer.”

“Thanks...again,” Logan murmured and Scott gave him a nod, as if it was nothing. He watched as Scott said goodbye to everyone, a bit surprised when Laura and Gabby ran down to hug him too, before following him to the door. 

“When are you gonna play with us again?” Gabby asked immediately and Scott chuckled. 

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“You’re coming back tomorrow!” Laura cheered excitedly before her and Gabby ran back upstairs. 

“What time should I come by?”

Logan shrugged. “Whenever. I’m not busy.”

Scott nodded and turned his attention towards Daken. “Sleep well little guy,” he smiled and Daken cooed. “Night Logan.”

“Night,” Logan closed and locked the door behind him and turned to Daken, who was looking at him. “What’s that look for?” Daken only blinked at him before he gurgled against his pacifier. 

Logan went upstairs to see the movie had finished and Laura and Gabby were playing on the floor, trying to get Graydon to play with them.

“Time for bed,” he announced and Gabby and Laura groaned.

“Do we have to?” Laura whined. “Tomorrow is Saturday.”

“And no school,” Gabby added on.

“Twenty more minutes,” Logan stated.

“Thirty,” Laura countered.

“Don’t make it fifteen,” he warned before taking Daken over to his bedroom. Logan changed him into a fresh diaper and rested him down in his crib, turning on his mobile. “Please try to sleep through the night,” he muttered to himself as he watched Daken blink more and more slowly. “I love you,” he whispered and slowly walked out of his room, turning the light off and closing the door.

Logan himself took a quick shower and changed into his usual muscle shirt and sweats before going back to Laura’s room. Laura was the only one in there so Logan assumed Gabby and Graydon went to their rooms. 

“My teeth are brushed,” she told him and Logan gave her a small smile as he tucked her in.

“I know,” he kissed her forehead. “Sleep well, I love-”

“Daddy,” Laura began, “is Graydon okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“Is he going to live with us?” Logan nodded. “How long?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly, wondering when Laura had become so curious, as well as vocal. 

“He’s really quiet.”

“You used to be really quiet too,” he teased. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Laura reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Logan hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the head before letting her go and getting her situated again. “I want pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.” Logan cocked an eyebrow. “Please.”

“We’ll see,” he said, knowing fully well it was a yes. “Night Laura,” Logan turned her light off and closed her door as well. He went over to Gabby's room to see she was in bed as well. Logan walked over to her and repeated his night ritual with her. 

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“Is Scott our uncle?” Logan shook his head. “He’s not like Uncle Hank?”

“No, he’s just...Scott.” 

“Is he your friend?”

Logan shrugged. “Sure.” Logan didn’t really consider Scott anything. He was just...Scott to him. Some guy who was kind enough to help out. Probably because he was lonely, but maybe Logan was lonely too.

Wait was he lonely? No, he couldn’t be. He had his kids, and nephew. And Hank, when Logan wasn’t annoyed with him.

“Can Uncle Hank come over tomorrow?”

“I’ll ask him,” Logan gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep tight, I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Gabby turned over then and Logan took that as his cue to leave. He again turned off her lights and closed her door behind him. Finally, Logan went over to the guest bedroom where Graydon was. He’d definitely have to redecorate it to make it more kid-friendly, but he’d worry about that tomorrow.

Graydon was standing in the center of the room when Logan got there, staring blankly at the ground. “Hey,” he greeted and Graydon looked up at him, “ready for bed?” 

“Was I good?” 

Logan blinked at the question, unsure of where that came from. “Good?” Graydon only blinked at him, looking a bit anxious at Logan’s confusion. “Graydon,” he took a step towards him and Graydon took one back. “I’m not gonna hurt ya,” he said cautiously as he kneeled down to Graydon’s level, “I promise you I will never hurt ya.”

“That’s what Mommy said,” Graydon mumbled and his lower lip started to quiver, “if I was good.”

Something broke inside of Logan, making him feel torn about someone hurting this little boy in front of him. And another part of Logan was angry, angry at whoever hurt him and wanted to hurt them just as badly. 

“C’mere,” Logan beckoned for him to step closer and at his own pace, Graydon came closer, “I’m never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. You have my word,” he promised and Graydon nodded. Logan wasn’t sure how effective that was but he knew it was a start to a slow process of making him feel safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably update in a week...or Sunday. Probably Sunday. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far and back to weekly updates!


	8. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Sunday and here I am :) hope you all enjoy!!!

Scott heaved his last huff as he set the bins of Nathan’s stuff at the top of the stairs. Alex was there too for some reason, staring at Scott weirdly as he ate a banana. “What?” Scott asked, picking the bins back up and moving past Alex to move them into the garage and into his trunk.

“What are you doing with Nathan’s stuff? Please don’t tell me-”

“No Jean does not want them,” Scott finished before Alex could even mention her since he knew that was where his statement was heading. “I’m giving them to a...friend.” Him and Logan were friends, right? Well, they didn’t really get along but they were amicable to say the least.

Alex’s sudden very loud, very obnoxious chuckle took Scott out of his thoughts, making him shoot an annoyed look his way. “Since when do you have-”

“Finish that statement and I’ll make you start paying rent,” Scott warned and it was Alex’s turn to shoot him a look. 

“What’s your friend’s name?”

“Logan.”

Alex gave a slow nod of understanding, finishing off his banana before crossing his arms over his chest. “How did you meet Logan?”

“His kids are friends with Nathan and Rachel. They’re mutants too.”

Alex hummed. “Interesting.” Scott sighed, knowing he was about to get a lighting round of Alex questioning him. “What does he look like? Is he cute?”

Scott bursted out laughing. “Cute? Logan?” Scott shook his head. “No. He’s not that kind of friend, Alex. He’s rude and obnoxious, and he smokes. I can smell it on him and it’s disgusting,” he gagged. 

“Then why are you friends with him? He must be a little bit nice since you are giving him Nathan’s old clothes…” Alex pointed out and Scott couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“I’m doing it for the kid, not for Logan.” Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Okay I’m doing a small thing for Logan by saving him money so he doesn’t have to go out and buy clothes. So what?”

“So what? This is a pretty big deal.”

“How?”

“Because...it just is alright. You, doing something for somebody else.”

“And when have I ever not done that?”

Alex sighed. “Okay true, but the point is you’re doing something for someone you don’t even _like_. That’s a big step.”

“A big step in what?” Scott popped his trunk and lifted the first bin, neatly placing it on the right side of the trunk before picking up the other bin and putting it right next to the other one. 

“Just a big step. Like I’m glad you’re making friends, even if you don’t like Logan. Good to know you have social interactions outside of me.” Scott closed his trunk and gave Alex a sour look. “What? It’s true and you know it.” 

Scott only shook his head at his brother, moving towards the driver’s side of his car. “I appreciate it, I think, but anyway, I should get going. I told Logan I would stop by-”

“You’re going to date him,” Alex stated suddenly and randomly. “I can tell.”

“You’re insane to think that, truly you are. Logan isn’t my type.”

“And Jean was?”

Scott shrugged. “Maybe? I don’t really have a type.”

“Everyone has a type.”

“Then what’s yours?”

Alex went quiet for a minute and smirked to himself, clearly thinking about someone. “Oh you know,” he laughed and Scott shook his head again.

“And when am I going to meet this mysterious you know?”

Alex shrugged. “When I want you to. Have fun with Logan,” he practically sang as he walked in the house, opening the garage for Scott before doing so. 

“Gotta respect his privacy Scott,” he told himself as he got in his car and drove off to Logan’s. 

Scott, personally, felt like it was the perfect time to visit. It was late in the afternoon where he knew he wouldn’t interrupt lunch but still too early to come around dinner. He was sure Logan wouldn’t care when he came by, but it just felt more respectful to not coming during family time. That was how Scott felt at least.

He still couldn’t believe Alex would ever think in a million years he would date Logan. Alex didn’t even meet the guy! Scott didn’t know what his type was but it surely _was not_ Logan and Scott would certainly not let Alex get in his head about it either. The concept of feeling remotely anything towards Logan, especially anything romantic, made no sense to Scott at all. Alex was just happy in his, whatever he was in, so he wanted Scott to be happy too. It was completely understandable. But Scott? With Logan? Not in a million years…

Scott came out of his thoughts when he arrived at Logan’s house, parking alongside his pickup truck. He popped his trunk before he got out of the car and managed to haul out both of the bins of Nathan’s old things and set them on the pavement. Scott then closed his trunk, put his keys in his pocket, and then picked the bins back up and took his sweet time walking up to Logan’s door.

When he got there, Scott somehow managed to ring the doorbell and prayed Logan answered the door rather quickly before Scott’s arms fell off. He wasn’t a weak person, far from it actually thank you very much, but Nathan’s bins probably had at least thirty pounds of clothes in them so together it was about sixty pounds he was carrying. Maybe he wasn’t as strong as he thought…

Thankfully, the door opened within thirty seconds of Scott ringing the doorbell, and it was the longest thirty seconds of his life, and Logan immediately took the bins from Scott like they weighed nothing. Logan didn’t say anything, but he beckoned Scott inside and Scott followed him, closing the front door behind him and following Logan into what he assumed was his personal office.

Logan set the bins down on the desk in the room and finally looked at Scott fully. “Thanks again,” he mustered up the tiniest hint of a smile before looking back down and opening up the top bin. “You sure you don’t want any of this back?”

“No, I don’t think I’ll be needing clothes for a kid anymore,” he laughed off and looked down at the ground. Scott’s eyes caught sight of the trashcan in the room and noticed there was only one single thing in it. It looked like a business card from what Scott could see and he made out the word _telepath_ on it. He was curious as to why Logan would have that specifically, but it wasn’t his business. “Speaking of,” he darted his eyes back to Logan who was sorting through some of the clothes, “where is everyone?”

“Napping thankfully, gives me a chance to get an ounce of alone time.”

Scott gave a slow nod of understanding, taking a couple of steps back until he was lined up with the trash can. Damn his curiosity. “I take it that’s rare for you?”

“Obviously,” he muttered and Scott took the chance to pretend to tie his shoe and quickly grabbed the business card and slickly put it in his pocket before standing back up. 

“Well, I should get going,” Scott announced a bit awkwardly. “I’ll see you,” Logan only nodded and Scott made his way out on his own.

When he got to his car, he slipped the business card out of his pocket and took a look at it.

“Charles Xavier,” he read out loud, “telepath and mentor.” Scott was even more curious to know as to why Logan would have this card specifically with him, but again, it was not Scott’s business. Instead, he threw the card in his cup holder and went on his way home.

The idea of taking Nathan to see this Xavier guy did flash through Scott’s mind. He was rather young and new to his mutation and clearly Nathan didn’t want to go to Jean about it, but maybe Scott should let him see someone else who was a telepath and would answer any questions he possibly had.

First he would sleep on it though, and definitely consult Alex on this too. Scott wouldn’t go to Jean about this since he had a feeling Jean wouldn’t truly care and they weren’t married anyway. Nathan was their child but Jean had been an absent parent to both of their children so did Scott really have to tell her? No, not at all. He might tell her, later on, but not right now.

Scott arrived home and returned his car to the garage before walking inside. He was greeted by Alex standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face which was never a good sign. 

“We’re going out tonight,” Alex stated in a tone that meant he was not arguing about this.

“You and your significant other who you’re keeping a secret from me?” Scott asked, being the slightly annoying brother that always made Alex mad growing up.

“No genius, you and me. We’re going to find you someone.”

Scott laughed. “Best of luck doing that. But Alex seriously-”

“Scott if you try to feed me some bullshit excuse about you being happy and fine then I’m going to call Mom and Dad-”

“Fine I’ll go out with you tonight,” Scott agreed reluctantly and let out a heavy sigh. “But you threatening to call Mom and Dad is not cool.”

“You can say it was a dick move, Scott. God isn’t going to smite you or anything and no one cares if you swear. This is your house anyway,” Alex said rather smugly and Scott rolled his eyes. “And you’re not getting any younger either,” he pointed out.

“Your point?” 

“You’re almost… _forty_ ,” Alex whispered like it was a bad thing. “Once you reach forty, the chances of you falling in love again are slim.”

“That’s not true at all and I’m not almost forty! I’m thirty-four.”

“And by the time Rachel graduates you’ll be over fifty.”

Scott shook his head, knowing Alex was really reaching. “My age doesn’t matter and if I attend Rachel and Nathan’s graduation ceremonies single and unmarried then so what? Maybe I don’t need someone else to make me happy. I’m comfortable being single.”

Alex narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “Are you though?”

“Yes!”

“So you don’t miss being with someone? Getting cute messages, hugs, affection? Sex?”

Scott groaned. “I already agreed to go out with you tonight, don’t push it,” Alex put his hands up in defense. “And I need to talk to you about something, something serious.”

“Your health is serious but go on.”

Scott ignored his comment and cleared his throat. “So, I came across a business card for a local telepath. I was thinking about taking Nathan to see him so he can have someone to go to to get a better knowledge and understanding of his mutation,” he explained and Alex gave a slow nod of understanding. “Should I do it?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not. Just as long as...Nathan’s mother is okay with it,” Alex said carefully, not wanting to say Jean’s name. “But good luck telling her and not facing the wrath. She really needs some serious therapy though, maybe you should take her to the telepath too,” he joked but Scott wasn’t amused, although he could admit it wasn’t half that bad of an idea.

“Jean and I tried therapy, remember? It just didn’t work. Her and I don’t work anymore and I honestly don’t remember how we managed to in the past either.”

Alex shrugged. “You were young and in love, you could make anything work.”

“Yeah and I just thought it would still work, you know? Like if we both loved each other enough, we would’ve made it work but I guess I wasn’t enough.”

“Hey don’t beat yourself up over it,” Alex walked over to him and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. “You were a good husband and you did everything you could, but why keep trying for someone who won’t put in the same effort you were? Point is, you have the best kids that came out of a shitty marriage.”

“They are pretty great, huh?”

“Hell yeah! They’re fifty percent Summers DNA, of course they’re great!” Alex boasted. “God I sound like Hank,” he muttered to himself and Scott cocked an eyebrow.

“Hank?”

Alex took in a deep breath and his face became flushed. Scott had never, _never_ seen Alex react like that with anyone before. Ever. “Alright alright, stop giving me that look. It’s early, like really early in the relationship but fuck, I think I love him.”

“Aw Alex-”

“Don’t get all gushy with me about it, okay? We haven’t dropped the L-Word or anything but I don’t know,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I just feel something with him like I feel happy and calm and I have this feeling deep down that he’s good for me and this relationship will go somewhere. I don’t know, it’s weird. Like it feels almost too good to be true, you know?”

Scott nodded. “Let yourself be happy and I’m happy for you. I can’t wait to meet Hank too, I’m sure he’s great.”

“He is,” Alex confirmed, “he really is and he’s really smart, funny, the biggest dork ever but he’s really sweet and down to earth,” he listed off.

“And you’re in love with him.”

Alex rolled his eyes at him this time. “Okay enough about me. You need to go upstairs and change because you’re at least getting someone’s number tonight, deal?”

“Fine,” Scott moved past him and made his way towards the rest of the house, “but I’m going to complain the whole time!” He called after him as he made his way upstairs to his room.

Scott started up a shower and while the water was heating up, he dug through his closet and managed to find a pair of jeans and a nice white polo. He had a feeling Alex wouldn’t approve of his outfit choice but Scott didn’t care. If there were the odd chances he met someone tonight, he might as well meet them dressed as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Alex onto something????
> 
> Next chapter will be...next Sunday? We’ll see!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and feel free to let me know what you think!!!


	9. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot to post this lol whoops 😅 kinda got caught up watching MHA...
> 
> Anyway next chapter is here!!! Some of your predications from the last chapter may have come true!! Enjoy!!

Logan had not spoken to Hank in what felt like a long time, and he was still a little pissed off about suggesting Daken should go get his mind read by some stranger. Logan wouldn’t want a telepath roaming around in his head and he surely wouldn’t want that for his son to either. Daken wasn’t even old enough to consent to it!

Anyway, Logan thought some time away from Hank would help him calm down, but when Hank came by to watch the kids for a few hours, Logan felt his annoyance rising again. He didn’t express this of course, but he had a feeling Hank would pick up on it anyway.

Shit. He still didn’t tell Hank about Graydon either. That would surely be an earful Logan was not looking forward to.

When Hank arrived, he greeted Logan with a warm smile, fangs and all, but Logan did not reciprocate it. “Kids are all fed and are upstairs in Laura’s room, except Daken who’s in his crib. I’ll be back by ten,” he excused and left Hank to his own devices at that point. He knew when he came back he would have to tell Hank about Graydon, but he would deal with that later. Five beers and maybe some vodka in him later.

Logan headed out on his bike and boy it felt good. He hadn’t gone out in probably at least three months to just enjoy an evening alone. He was a very dedicated father so his free time was limited but that was okay, it made his time by himself much more precious.

He always went to the same bar too, Sean’s. It was mutant friendly since it was owned by a mutant, Sean Cassidy, who Logan thought was the most annoying and improper person to even own a business, but the beer was good and that was all Logan cared about really.

The wind nipped against his face as he sped out of his neighborhood and down the main road, but Logan didn’t mind one bit. It was the perfect weather for him to go bike riding. Just before December was always the best time in Logan’s opinion anyway. There was snow, but it didn’t stick quite yet where the roads would be slicked up.

Riding in the summer was always nice too, and before his kids, he would take his bike and ride all the way to Canada, but he couldn’t do that anymore. Logan always had someone ride with him too but he didn’t have a riding partner anymore. And frankly, he never was really with someone who enjoyed riding as much as he did.

When Logan pulled up to the bar, he parked his bike right out front like he always did, made sure it was locked in place not that anyone would dare steal it from him anyway, and headed inside. The bar was busy per usual, but there was always a seat reserved for Logan right at the bar. Well, he thought it was reserved for him at least and usually it was anyway.

He made his way there and just as he was about to sit down, some kid who Logan was sure didn’t even look old enough to drink, got in his way.

“Seat’s taken,” the kid announced and Logan narrowed his eyes at him. The kid was legal, but he was definitely still well into his early twenties and something about him looked familiar in a way Logan couldn’t put his claw on.

“I don’t see anyone sitting there.”

“Well my brother is sitting there and right now he’s in the bathroom so,” the kid shooed him off, “go find another seat.”

“Listen kid-”

“Who you calling a kid?” The kid crossed his arms over his chest and Logan rolled back his shoulders and made his height more prominent to look more threatening, but the kid didn’t even flinch. “Go find another seat before I make you.”

Logan chuckled and looked him up and down. Blond hair, blue eyes, looked muscular but Logan could surely beat him without even trying. “I’d like to see you try,” he called on his bluff.

“Alex these bathrooms are-Logan?” Logan took his eyes away from the kid briefly to glance at Scott who was coming up from behind him. What was Scott doing here? A bar didn’t seem like his scene but then again, Logan didn’t know him that well anyway. 

“You know this guy?” The kid, who’s name turned out to be Alex, said, seeming disgusted.

Scott nodded. “Logan, this is my younger brother, Alex. Alex, Logan. Anyway, I’m ready to go.”

“Christ we just got here and you haven’t even talked to one person!” Alex complained and Logan rolled his eyes.

“Can you two discuss this somewhere else so I can get a beer and enjoy my night?” Both of them turned to look at Logan, Alex being the only one who seemed annoyed by his question.

“Look dude just go find another seat.”

“You can take mine. I’m leaving,” Scott stated and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“You know what? I’ll go out and play wingman while you sit and stay right here and chat up with your buddy Logan, okay?” Alex offered and before Scott could protest, Alex went off into the crowd.

Logan took his seat at the bar and immediately the bartender set a bottle of beer down in front of him. He took a long swig and just as he swallowed, Scott sat down next to him, looking miserable.

“Ya always let yer brother run your life?”

Scott scoffed. “No one runs my life,” Logan shot him a sideways glance. “He’s just trying to help.”

“Yeah well the last time my brother tried to help he killed people so,” Logan muttered under his breath. 

“Your brother and my brother are very different, no offense.”

“None taken,” Logan took another sip. “Victor’s an asshole.”

“How’s Graydon holding up?”

Logan shrugged and turned his body more towards Scott. “Not much has changed with him in all honesty. I think he liked the new clothes though, but I don’t know how I’m gonna tell him his dad’s never coming back,” he sighed sadly.

“You don’t think so?” Logan shook his head.

“With the people he’s involved with, it’s best he shouldn’t. Graydon’s safe with me.”

“Wait till he throws the custody battle at you,” Scott mumbled bitterly. 

Right, Logan forgot Scott was going through one of those himself. Scott never really mentioned it to Logan outside of the other night and the one time they met. It felt like a long time ago, but it had only been about a month at this point since the whole incident went down. 

“When’s the court date?”

Scott sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. “Friday. I’m hoping she drops it but,” his voice trailed off, not finishing his sentence. “Never get married.”

Logan huffed out a laugh. “Been there.”

“Right, I’m sorry again.”

“Not your fault, it’s mine.” Logan turned to look at Scott fully, seeing his jaw was slacked open. “Christ I didn’t kill her!”

“I never-” Logan shot him a look and Scott dropped it. “I’m sorry for your loss. Do you miss her?”

Logan gave a slow nod. “Life goes on. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway, everyone gets old, dies.”

“Cynical,” Scott noted.

“Except me,” Logan finished. “Everyone I ever loved either betrayed me or died so sometimes it’s best to be by yourself.”

Scott nodded in agreement. “At least somebody gets it. I wish Alex understood that I don’t want to be with anybody right now and yet he’s playing wingman, trying to find me my next spouse,” he shook his head at himself.

“I think he’s just trying to get you laid.”

“Not for me.”

Logan smirked as he took another swig from his beer. “I can tell.”

“Excuse me?”

“What? You got a stick up yer ass, Summers.”

“I do not! Just because I don’t want to have a one night stand with some stranger doesn’t make me have a stick up there. God, you may just be worse than my own brother,” Scott shook his head and Logan laughed. “Why don’t you go do it then?”

Logan shrugged. “I don’t wanna.”

“And why not?”

“Because I don’t need sex.”

“And I do?”

Logan looked Scott up and down. “Yeah, it will help you relieve some stress or whatever’s bottled up inside of you.” 

“Oh my god,” Scott groaned.

“Hey, you asked and I gave ya an answer.” Logan finished off his beer and signaled the bartender who swapped out his empty bottle with a fresh one. “Look, if you wanna leave then leave. No one’s stopping you.”

“If you wanted me to shut up Logan, you could’ve just asked,” Scott joked and Logan couldn’t help but laugh at that one. “I’ll let you get back to your night though. I know how much you value your alone time,” he teased and Logan gave him a nod before Scott went off.

Logan managed to make it about three more beers and two hours in before he was talked to again. The flow of the bar was picking up and a lot of people were floating by the seat next to him, until someone decided to chat him up.

The first thing Logan noticed was the sweet and strong smell of a very floral perfume. It smelled good but at the same time, it made Logan want to gag. 

“This seat taken?” A soft, very kind voice said. Logan turned his head to see the owner of that voice belonged to a very attractive, very beautiful woman with fiery red hair. She wore a black dress that hugged her figure nicely and Logan felt bad about staring, but he was taken. 

“All for you,” he replied as smoothly as he could.

“Thanks,” she sat down daintily and ordered herself the same beer Logan was drinking. “Nothing beats the classics.”

“That’s for sure,” Logan agreed. “Logan,” he introduced and he was matched with a bright smile.

“I’m Jean,” she introduced. “Jean Grey.”

Logan opened his mouth and then closed it. Was this _the_ Jean Grey Scott told him about? His ex-wife? There was no way. She was so...different from Scott. Logan couldn’t even picture them together if this was her.

“Would you say yer name is common?”

Jean laughed. “I’d like to think it’s uncommon but everyone’s name is common, isn’t it?”

“Do you have kids?”

Jean laughed again and shook her head. “I don’t. You sure ask a lot of questions to a complete stranger,” she reached her hand out and rested it on Logan’s arm, her touch sending thrills throughout his whole body. 

“I like to get the hard stuff out of the way. Helps break the ice.”

“Well lucky for you, I like the hard stuff.” 

Logan nearly choked on his beer, truly. “Married?’

Jean held up her left hand, showing there was no ring. “Nope.”

“Have you ever been?”

“When I was young, yes.”

Logan nodded, looking Jean up and down before taking a deep breath. There was no way this was the same Jean Scott was talking about. She seemed too nice and normal and she didn’t have kids! Scott had kids! Coincidence. Merely a coincidence. 

So Logan went for it. Bar bathroom and all.

Did he sound like a hypocrite? Yes but did he care? No. Logan didn’t need sex, he knew he didn’t need sex and he wasn’t looking to get married anytime soon either but Jean was amazing. Just from the short hour that Logan knew her, he could tell she was special. Sex aside, Logan was looking forward to getting to know her, and to taking her out too. After all, he did get her number.

Logan left the bar feeling a million times better than he did when he went in there. He drove home happily and even greeted Hank with a smile when he got home.

“What happened?” Hank asked a little suspiciously and Logan shrugged.

“Nothin’.”

“Mhm,” Hank hummed. “Well everyone is asleep and when were you going to tell me your kids had a cousin?”

Shit, Logan forgot he would have to explain that part.

“It’s a long story which I’ll tell you at a different time. Thanks for watching them,” Logan would hope Hank would take the hint and leave but Hank seemed to stay put. “McCoy it-”

“Did you call Charles yet?”

“Who?”

Hank sighed heavily and shook his head. “You know, the telepath. I gave you his card to call about Daken.”

“I’m not letting anyone go inside his head, Hank,” Logan snapped, feeling his euphoria start to leave him. 

“Don’t you want to know what’s wrong?”

“I do but I’m not using that way to find it.”

“Would you at least talk to Charles?” Hank suggested.

“If it will get you off my back then fine. I’ll talk to him but he’s going nowhere near Daken. Understood?”

“Hundred percent,” and with that, Hank took his exit.

Logan shook his head at himself and went upstairs to shower and change. After that, he went and kissed everyone goodnight and was relieved to see everyone looked content and was fast asleep. Logan spent a little extra time in Daken’s room and watched him sleep for a little bit.

Daken’s hands were balled up into fists and rested just above his head. His chest softly fell and rose and he looked very peaceful. Just as Logan was about to leave him be and go to bed himself, Daken started making noises behind him. 

He reapproached the crib to see Daken looked like he was breathing heavily. Logan turned on his light and just as Daken started screaming bloody murder, Logan had him picked up and in his arms. 

“Shh,” he tried soothing and sat down in the rocking chair in Daken’s room. “Daddy’s here,” Logan rested him against his chest as he slowly rocked in the chair. Deep down, Logan did see Hank’s point but Logan couldn’t do that to Daken. Logan only hoped he wasn’t hurting him further by not letting Daken see Charles. “You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly Jean and Logan? Bet you didn’t see that coming! 
> 
> See you in a week!


	10. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and another chapter is here!! Today is the last day of freedom for me before school tomorrow :(((( 
> 
> Anyway, this fic is halfway over and still not done oops...enjoy!

Scott hung up the phone, staring at his computer screen with his jaw slacked open. This couldn’t be right. It wasn’t _possible_ that this was happening, it was too good to be true.

“Scott I have something for you,” Alex sang but Scott didn’t pay attention to him, he was still in shock. “Hey Cyclops,” Alex knocked on his head and Scott finally looked over at him, his eyes narrowing. 

“What?”

Alex took a step back, confused. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Jean just called.”

“Ew.”

Scott let out a heavy sigh and swirled his chair in Alex’s direction to face him fully. “She decided to drop the case,” he spoke the words, still in awe with the news himself.

Alex’s eyebrows lifted in shock himself. “She is?”

“Yeah and that’s not all,” Scott went on, “she’s letting me have full custody. She doesn’t even want to have them on the weekends.”

“Scott! That’s amazing!” Alex boasted but his excitement faded as he saw Scott’s face. “Why aren’t you happy about this?”

“Because it’s not fair to Rachel and Nathan. They have every right to spend time with Jean but she doesn’t want to. How am I going to explain to my kids their own mother frankly wants nothing to do with them?”

Alex sighed, unsure himself. “I don’t know, and you really don’t know either. Like we don’t know why she is acting like this and that’s okay, but what matters is we’re here for Nathan and Rachel,” Scott nodded, knowing Alex had a point. “Anyway, I have good news.” 

“Please,” Scott encouraged him to go on.

“Okay so after you left the bar for no reason other than you being a party pooper,” Scott made a dissatisfied face at Alex’s comment but let him continue, “I managed to get you this.” Alex presented a piece of paper, handing it to Scott.

Scott unfolded it and laughed, seeing it was someone’s number written out very neatly. “No,” he said immediately and Alex scoffed. 

“Scott come on! I met her and she was really sweet, nice, and I like her! I don’t like a lot of people so that says something.”

“I’m not interested in dating,” Scott stated flatly. 

“I’m not saying you have to date her or anything, but you can at least talk to her, get to know her. Maybe you’ll grow to like her!” Alex enthused and Scott shook his head.

“Is this revenge for all the times I encouraged you to find someone when I was married?”

“Yes and no,” Alex admitted, “but honestly Scott, for once, just this once, do what’s best for you.”

“I am-”

“You’re not. You're always putting others before yourself and it’s about time you start putting Scott before everybody.” Scott only shook his head, not sure how to respond. “Christ, don’t tell me you have a thing for Logan because I really don’t like that guy.”

“What? No I don’t have a thing for Logan,” Scott denied a bit too quickly in his opinion. 

Alex cocked an eyebrow, looking at him a bit suspiciously. “You sure? Because I saw the way you two looked at each other.”

“Okay I’m lost,” Scott let out a faint laugh. “The way Logan and I look at each other?”

“Yes! There’s like...tension there or something.”

Scott laughed and shook his head again. “There is nothing going on between Logan and I and there probably never will be.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“Why do you want me to be with Logan so badly?”

“I don’t want you to be with Logan, but I’m asking if you want to be with Logan.”

“Did I ever give you the impression I wanted to be?”

Alex shrugged. “Kinda.”

“Kinda?” Scott turned back to his screen, disbelieved they were even having this conversation. “Logan and I are friends, not even that and I don’t have any romantic feelings for him.”

“Are you trying to prove that to me or yourself?”

Scott groaned heavily and wanted to smash his face against the keyboard. He turned towards Alex again, looking at him sternly. “Logan smokes, he drinks, he’s a dick, and the only time he’s nice is when he’s around his kids. Why would I like him?”

Alex shrugged again. “I don’t know, mean people tend to be your type,” he teased but Scott wasn’t amused.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend you should be hanging out with?”

“Hank and I have a date in about four hours, so I thought I’d entertain my big bro for a little bit.”

“Lucky me,” Scott said to himself. “Why don’t you call Mom? Talk to Dad, even Gabe,” he suggested. 

“Mom and Dad are busy and Gabe won’t pick up the phone when I call.”

“Yeah because he knows you’ll pester him if you do.”

“Hey, I don’t pester,” Alex said defensively. “Pestering is your specialty not mine. I’m just trying to help you out, return a long overdue favor.”

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alex, meddling in my romantic life isn’t helpful.” 

“Want my advice?”

“No, not really.”

“Okay well, you’re getting it anyway,” Alex went on and Scott rolled his eyes, “if I were you, I’d either come to terms about your feelings with Logan or call this girl. Her name’s Emma and she, like your ex, is a telepath. Not that mutations matter or anything.”

Scott sighed once again and ran a hand through his hair. “I feel nothing towards Logan and I’m not calling anyone right now, I have work to do.”

“You’ve been staring at a blank screen every time I catch you working.”

“It’s called _writing_ , Alex. That’s how the process is supposed to work. Stare at a blank screen, try to think of what to do, what words to put down. I can’t just spew whatever is on my mind,” Scott laughed faintly.

Alex gave him a weird look. “Yes you can. Just write whatever is in your head.”

“It’s not relevant to the story. I’m thinking about scrapping it,” he confessed and Scott turned back to his computer screen and sighed heavily in front of it. “I have nowhere to take the story anymore. It sucks.” 

“Sheesh, you must be really stumped if you’re using words like sucks,” Alex teased and Scott only nodded. “Well, you killed off the main love interest, time to make another one. A better one. One that your character falls for without even realizing it.”

That…was actually not a bad idea. Scott could introduce a new character that his character will eventually fall for, without even realizing it, like Alex suggested.

“And make them hate each other too,” Alex went on, “readers love that shit.” Scott nodded in agreement, the gears in his brain were starting to work and ideas of this new character was sparking in his mind. “You can make them based off of Logan.”

Scott snapped out of his thoughts and looked as though Alex had his head screwed on backwards. Sometimes he wondered if they were even related. Now was certainly one of those moments.

“Are you insane?!”

“What? It’s not like you’re actually dating Logan or anything,” Alex tried to rationalize but Scott was seriously starting to question his health at this point. “The character could just be based off of him. You know, an asshole.”

“I suppose,” Scott mumbled and looked back at his screen. 

“What?” Scott shook his head, as if it was nothing. “What is it?”

“It’s just...weird that you keep bringing up Logan.”

“Eh, call it a hunch.”

“A hunch?” Scott looked at him again and Alex nodded.

“Yeah, a hunch. A gut feeling, whatever. Something’s there Scott, I can feel it.”

“With Logan?’

Alex shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe. Life’s weird, ya know?” And with that, Alex left and let Scott be.

“Character after Logan?” Scott laughed to himself. “That’s ridiculous. Completely and utterly ridiculous.” 

But...it could work. Logan was an interesting character, to say the least. He had this hard, ruggish exterior and looked like he could and would kill anyone who merely made eye contact. Yet, he was also soft and kind, from what Scott could see, but he was only that way towards his children.

Maybe Logan was like that towards his significant others too, not that Scott would know or anything. Perhaps he could write his character like that though, someone who was a complete hardass, excuse his language, but a puddle of goop around the person they cared about.

First, he had to write the character and somehow write them into the story too.

Well, he could start off with how him and Logan met since it was an interesting story. He would obviously have to change Logan’s name and some of the details, but Scott could make this work. 

Just as he got into the mode of writing, a knock on the door interrupted him. 

“Alex!” He called out, his eyes not leaving his computer screen and his fingers didn’t stop typing either. “Can you get the door please?!”

“It’s not for me!” Alex shouted back and Scott sighed and rolled his eyes.

“And how do you know that?” Scott pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to the front door, seeing Alex was standing a few feet away from it. “Are you suddenly scared of a stranger?”

Alex snorted. “No I’m not, but I don’t want to talk to this particular person.”

Scott rolled his eyes again and answered the door, a bit surprised to see it was Jean with Nathan and Rachel. 

“Well? Are you going to let me in?” Jean snipped as Scott only stared at her with slight shock still.

He blinked out of his state and stepped aside. “Right,” he cleared his throat and smiled down at his kids. “Why don’t you two go upstairs to your room and unpack with Uncle Alex?”

“No way I’m missing this,” Alex laughed and Scott shot him a look which he knew Alex couldn’t see but Alex _knew_ he was receiving one. “Alright fine, let’s go guys,” Alex picked each of them up with one arm, making them giggle, as they headed to their rooms.

Scott waited until Alex was completely out of sight before speaking. “What did you tell them?”

“Mommy has to go away for a bit. I’m thinking out of state, or the country even. I’ll see what my new boyfriend has to say about it.”

Was he supposed to feel jealous of that? Scott truly didn’t care who Jean dated or didn’t date. He really did not care, he was glad she moved on.

“I’m happy for you,” he told her truthfully and Jean seemed unsatisfied with that answer. “Do you plan on coming back?” Jean shook her head and Scott ran a hand over his face. “Don’t you think about what this is doing to the kids?”

“They have you and Alex. They’ll be fine.”

“Jean, you’re their _mother_. You cannot do this all for what? What happened that made you so unhappy? Unhappy with me, with your own children?”

“I thought it was the life I wanted.”

“Well you should’ve made up your mind sooner.”

Jean rolled her eyes. “How was I supposed to know? I was young and stupid and I did whatever you wanted-”

“So it’s my fault? Jean if you wanted something different you never said anything. You were on board with everything and you were the one who suggested marriage and kids when we were young. You wanted it, Jean.”

“I _thought_ I did,” she gritted out as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ve met someone new and better and we’re going to start our lives over together. I can see it.”

Scott scoffed and shook his head. “You read his mind?”

Jean shrugged. “I didn’t have to, I mean I did just a little bit, but it was written all over his face. He’ll make me happy Scott. No kids, no wife. It’ll be perfect.”

“Then I wish you all the best with him. Now please leave,” he took lead and opened up the door for her.

Jean walked out and before she completely walked away, she turned around and gave Scott a soft smile. “For what it’s worth, you were a good husband and a good father, but you’re not the one for me.” Scott only nodded and watched as Jean walked out, closing and locking the door behind her. 

“Bitch.”

Scott huffed out a faint laugh as he turned around to see Alex was standing a few feet away, glaring at the closed door. 

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, “she is.” His phone vibrated in his pocket suddenly and he pulled it out to see Logan was calling him. “Hold on,” he told Alex as he answered the phone. “Hey Logan.”

“Ooh,” Alex teased and Scott walked off into the other room, ignoring him.

“Hey I need a favor.”

“What’s going on?”

“I have somewhere to be tonight and no one to watch the kids.”

Scott sighed a bit heavily. “I would love to but I have the kids tonight and my brother’s going out so I have no one to watch mine.”

“Daddy can he come?” Scott heard on the other end from what sounded like Gabby. “You want to bring them over? They can sleep over, I don’t mind and I’ll be back by ten,” Logan followed up with. 

Scott chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. It could work, definitely be a lot of work for Scott too but he was up for it.

“What time do you need me to be over?”

“Five?”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then,” he hung up then and was walking back to his office when he realized Alex was looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“You’re sure doing a lot of favors for someone you don’t like.”

Scott rolled his eyes, yet again. “It’s called kindness.”

“And I hope he’s not using you for your kindness.”

“God Alex. First it’s we like each other and now you’re saying Logan’s using me? Which is it?”

“I’m not saying he’s using you, I’m saying let’s hope he doesn’t. But maybe him asking for favors is his excuse to talk to you and to see you,” he went on and Scott thought he was insane. Truly. 

“Logan does not like me and I see his kids more than him.”

“Yeah and what’s the best way to a single parent’s heart? If the kids like them! It’s basic psychology!”

“Don’t think so but you think what you want, Alex.” Scott moved past him and went back to his office, hoping to get more writing done before he had to leave.

“I know I’m right!”

“And I know you’re not,” Scott said to himself, continuing to write about his character who was _not_ Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott writing a character based off of Logan? How interesting...


	11. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a wholeeeee lot earlier in the day but I had to run a lot of errands and then I started working on chapter 18 (yes I know it’s bad it’s still not fully done yet!!!) and realized oh shit I should update 😅
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!’

Logan gave Daken another kiss on the cheek before he handed him over to Scott. “He didn’t have a nap today so he is extra cranky but he will sleep, I promise,” he told him as he shrugged his coat on. “Also-”

“Logan, I know how to take care of a child,” Scott laughed off and Logan scoffed.

“He wakes up crying sometimes for no reason and if you need anything, call me.”

Scott nodded, grabbing Daken’s hand and taking it away from his visor. “You alright?”

Logan blinked at the question. “Yeah.”

“You seem nervous.”

He sighed heavily. Logan was nervous and he was never nervous about anything. His gut was telling him something and he was itching to find out what that something was! Jean called him up to tell him they needed to talk which was not good. They weren’t even officially together yet and Logan could already tell this was going to go badly. It always did hence why he avoided relationships…but maybe this time would be different and his nerves were getting to him. Yeah, that had to be it.

“I’ve never left my kids before, not all of them at once at least,” he finally replied in a mutter, and it was true. Logan had never left his kids alone all at once, but especially with someone he didn’t really know.

But Scott was harmless. He had kids and he was the epitome of a Boy Scout, or at least Logan assumed he was. Scott was normal and Logan needed some sort of normalcy in his life, didn’t he? 

“Good to know you trust me,” Scott said rather sarcastically and the corner of Logan’s mouth turned up slightly. Scott did not seem like the sassy type, then again, Logan didn’t know him that well.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” he teased as his eyes darted towards the stairs where he heard laughter coming from his and Scott’s kids. “I’ll see you at ten,” he grabbed his keys and gave Daken a final look before heading out.

“See you at ten,” Scott repeated and closed the door behind him.

Logan took a deep breath as he got into his truck. He had nothing to worry about right? Right.   
He started the truck and drove off, heading to the address Jean gave him. 

The ride to her place seemed to take longer than it should have, but the gnawing in Logan’s gut was probably the cause of that. 

“Everything is fine,” he told himself on repeat as he got closer and closer to his destination. God he needed a cigar but Logan was currently out and meant to buy more the other night but he did get distracted.

He arrived at Jean’s place which was a small condo not too far from Logan’s place. He parked his truck in the first spot he saw and took another deep breath as he walked to her door.

Logan didn’t even have to knock before it opened.

“Hey stranger,” Jean greeted with a sly smile. She was wearing a black sweater dress that hugged her figure nicely, and she was wearing the same perfume from the last time Logan saw her. 

“Hey,” he greeted, ignoring the knot tying itself in his stomach.

“Come on in,” she stepped aside and Logan entered her place, seeing it was spotless and full of boxes, looking like she just moved in. “Don’t mind the mess,” she led him into another room, “I need to finish unpacking things.”

Logan only nodded, sitting down next to her on the couch in the room. “You wanted to talk?”  
Jean nodded. “‘Bout what?”

“Well, I was wondering something,” she said slyly and Logan cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh really? And what’s that?” 

Jean scooted closer to him on the couch and played with the chains of his dog tags. “Oh you know...I was thinking about going on a vacation, a very long vacation, and I wanted to take you with me. Just you, me, maybe the beach?”

Logan ran a hand through his hair, the feeling in his stomach not going away. “I can’t.”

Jean pouted. “Can’t? Or won’t?”

“I cannot leave my kids alone for that long.”

Jean’s eyes went a bit wide and she scooted back, looking shocked. “You have kids?” Logan nodded. “How many?”

“Three, four if you count my nephew.”

“Why does every decent man have children these days?” Jean said to herself and shook her head in disbelief. 

“Excuse me?”

“Ugh you know what I mean!” Jean exclaimed, starting up a rant. “Kids ruin everything and thankfully I gave mine to Scott-”

Logan stopped listening after that. He wasn’t sure what he should wrap his head around first: the fact that Jean did not like kids, including her own, but she was Scott’s _ex-wife_. Holy shit.

He should have seen that one coming, huh? After all, they did have the same name but Logan thought it was a different person! Jean said she did not have kids but it turned out she did and they were at Logan’s house right now!

“-and sometimes I feel so suffocated by them,” Jean finished off and finally noticed Logan’s odd stare. “What? Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t feel the same?”

“You’re Jean Grey?”

Jean laughed. “Who else would I be?”

“Who’s your ex-husband?” 

Jean laughed again. “Why? Do you know him?” Logan nodded, slowly. “Really? Small world,” she shrugged off. “I bet Scott talks about me all the time, huh? Poor thing isn’t over me. I don’t need to read his mind to prove it either,” she laughed once more. “You two aren’t close, are you?”

“We’re…” 

What were him and Scott? Friends? Some guy who watched his kids and Logan cooked dinner as payment?

“Never mind, I already know,” Jean cut his thoughts off before Logan could even finish his sentence.

“Did you just read my mind?” 

What was going on here?

“I merely skimmed it. Anyway, I was thinking about going to Australia or the Caribbean even! What do you think?”

Logan scoffed and got up. “I’m leaving,” he stated flatly and Jean did not even stop him as he left.

He got into his truck and drove off, immediately going to buy more cigars. He thought about telling Scott what happened, but it would be best if he didn’t, right? They did not talk about these things since they weren’t that close. 

Maybe it was better left unsaid.

Logan had no idea how he would explain to Scott either he was home way earlier than he said he was going to be, but Logan would not worry about it.

When he did return home, he parked his truck and slowly made his way inside. Scott was in the living room with Daken in his lap, reading a book to him and bouncing him on his knee.

“Not even close to ten,” Scott commented as Logan closed the door behind him and took his shoes off. “The kids are all watching a movie upstairs, and someone named Hank dropped by as well. He put something in your office,” he informed him and Logan sighed. 

He knew the right thing to do was to tell Scott about Jean, but instead, Logan went to his office to see Hank left another business card and a note this time. 

_Just in case._

_Hank_

Logan rolled his eyes and tossed the business card again in the trash. He then went over to the garage, grabbed himself and Scott a beer before returning to the living room.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Scott asked without even glancing up, continuing to read the book to Daken. 

“No.”

Logan cracked opened his beer and took a very long swig. His gut was still gnawing at him but he ignored the feeling as he watched Scott. What Scott didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Logan needed to get over it.

“You can leave, you know,” he told Scott who didn’t even glance up from what he was doing.   
“You don’t have to stay-”

“And leave you alone with six kids?” Scott laughed off and why did he have to be so nice? He was literally the complete opposite of Jean, from what Logan could tell. No wonder their marriage didn’t last, then again, that wasn’t his business either. “Logan,” Scott snapped to get his attention, “are you alright?”

“M’fine.” Scott looked unconvinced from the slight frown in his face. “Why do you care anyway?”

Scott shook his head, closing the book and turning Daken around in his lap. “I’ll listen if you want,” he offered before standing up and heading over to the kitchen.

Logan finished off his beer in a few more gulps and then opened up the one he got for Scott. He was certain Scott would not mind since he did not seem like a beer drinker anyway.

Scott re-emerged seconds later with Daken having a pacifier and he sat right next to Logan. Daken started whining and Logan put his beer down and settled Daken in his lap. 

“Well?” Scott asked and Logan sighed.

“Well what?”

“Look Logan, I've vented to you before.”

“And?”

“And I’ll listen.”

Logan adjusted Daken on his lap and thought of the best way to phrase this. He did not want to explicitly say it was Jean since Logan did not know how Scott would react, if he would react at all. 

“I had a,” Logan began, “a date,” he settled on saying. “Met them at the bar the other night. Scott only nodded, waiting for him to continue. “They wanted to go on a _long_ date and I told them I couldn’t because of my kids. Turns out they don’t like kids.”

“I see,” Scott hummed. “Well, it’s their loss anyway. You’re a good father.”

“Sure as Hell don’t feel like one,” he said under his breath as he pressed a kiss to Daken’s cheek. “But thanks, you are too.”

Scott flashed a small smile which was soon replaced with a look of concern. “Wait, what do you mean you don’t feel like one?”

“Something might be wrong with Daken, hence why he cries a lot.”

“What? Is it something internal? Or-”

“No,” Logan cut off before Scott could continue to ask what it could possibly be. “Hank thinks it’s a memory thing, like he remembers something traumatizing. He keeps telling me to talk to this Xavier guy but I don’t want a telepath poking ‘round his head, ya know?” Scott nodded once more, letting him go on. “Not sure if it’s the right decision though or I should wait till Daken’s older and can make that decision himself. But if I do that, I don’t want him to suffer or anything.”

Daken cooed as he grabbed at Logan’s fingers, spitting out his pacifier and trying to put them in his mouth. Logan put his pacifier back in his mouth before he could do so.

“I understand,” Scott said and Logan looked at him, like he _really_ looked at him. Scott was being sincere and genuine, something Logan was foreign to. “I can’t tell you what to do since that is a decision only you can make, but if I were you, I’d do what’s in the best interest of Daken.” 

“So I should let him see Xavier?”

“Up to you, but if you choose to do that, I’ll support you and your decision. I’ll even go with you, if you want,” Scott offered and now Logan really felt guilty. “Not to stray away, but I was thinking about taking Nathan to see a telepath.”

Logan was relieved at the change of attention. “Why?”

“I can help him with his mutation, but not as much as someone who’s actually a telepath can,” he explained. “Anyway, Daken will be alright, no matter what decision you make.” Logan did not know how much he needed to hear that until now. 

He felt bad, really bad about Jean now.

“Look Scott-”

“Logan, you don’t need to thank me,” Scott said before Logan could get out whatever he was about to say, not sure if it was a confession or not. “We’re friends.” 

Great, now Logan felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the guilt for Logan is setting in...
> 
> Will Scott find out through another way? Will Logan confess? 
> 
> Find out next Sunday!!


	12. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me awhile to post! I meant to post it during the day but I’ve had a very busy day and just got around to posting it now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

When Scott opened his eyes, it was dark. He did not remember falling asleep and it took Scott a moment to remember he was still at Logan’s house. He ran a hand through his hair as he slowly sat up, seeing he was still in Logan’s living room as well. Scott fell asleep on the couch and he knew his back would kill him later, but he wasn’t worried about that right now. Instead, Scott worried about the crying he heard, and it was coming from upstairs.

Slowly, he made his way upstairs and found himself in Daken’s room. Scott flicked the lights on and immediately picked him up, trying to hush his cries. “Hey big guy, it’s okay,” he cooed and Scott checked his diaper to see it was dirty. “No need to cry,” he told him as he brought him over to the changing table. 

Scott heard some stumbling and looked over to the door to see Logan, looking very tired. It would make sense that he did since it was pretty late, well Scott assumed it was. He was wearing a white muscle tee and boy he was ripped. Scott felt his mouth go a little dry, he wasn’t sure what from, but he quickly looked away and went back to changing Daken’s diaper.

“He alright?” Logan asked, his voice thick with sleep. Scott nodded, thankful Daken’s crying ceased to small whimpers. 

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Scott laughed off in explanation for his presence. “All done,” he told Daken as he got him into a fresh diaper and put his pajamas back on. Scott squirted some hand sanitizer next to the changing station in his hands and rubbed them thoroughly before picking Daken back up.

“Don’t worry about it,” Logan replied when Scott turned around. “Glad you’re here,” he said and Scott was unsure of what Logan meant by that. He was staring at Scott heavily and was there something he should be looking at? Was his hair sticking up in different directions like Logan’s own? 

Daken took Scott’s attention away for a second when he started whining and Scott handed him off to Logan. “I should get going, I don’t want to-”

“You’re fine,” Logan yawned and gave a tired smile to Daken. “You can stay, ya know. I got an extra room and your kids are already here.”

Scott did see the logic in that, and Alex was probably with his boyfriend and Scott did _not_ want to impose on that. Or see it. Or interrupt whatever they were doing, he did not want to know.

“Okay,” Scott agreed and took Daken back, resting him against his chest and rubbing his back. “I got him, you go back to sleep.”

“You sure?” Logan asked, a yawn carrying off his question. 

“Positive.” Logan yawned a ‘thank you’ before going back to his room. “Alright, let’s get back to bed,” he set Daken in his crib and turned his mobile on. Scott then gave him his pacifier and rubbed his stomach lightly.

Daken paid no mind to the mobile, but instead, he kept looking up at Scott. He reached his little arms up to him and Scott sighed before picking him up again. He sat with Daken in the rocking chair in his room, resting him against his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth.

“When my babies were your age, they didn’t sleep much either,” he spoke mainly to himself since he knew Daken was not listening. “It’s normal, but I know your Daddy worries. He worries because he loves you, you know that? He loves you and your cousin and your sisters so much,” Scott pressed a kiss to his head, seeing Daken didn’t even look sleepy. “And you’re stubborn like him too.”

He heard a snort and Scott popped his head up, seeing Logan was standing in the doorway. A rush of heat came to Scott’s cheeks, realizing what he had said and Logan heard all of it. 

“I’m not stubborn,” Logan huffed and Scott let out a faint laugh. 

“Says the one who’s supposed to be in bed right now.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Makes three of us,” Scott adjusted Daken to where he was standing on his lap. Daken kept touching his face and his nose, and of course, his visor.

Logan crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed position, continuing to watch Scott. “Never asked what that’s for,” Scott flicked his eyes up and Logan motioned to his eyes.

“Allows me to see without burning whatever is in my path,” he explained as he pressed a kiss to Daken’s hand when it touched his lips. “It wasn’t supposed to be like that though, my mutation I mean. I had an accident as a kid.”

“Mine wasn’t always like this either,” Logan said himself. “Shit’s crazy.”

Scott laughed. “That’s for sure. Any tricks on how to get him to sleep?”

Logan pushed himself off the doorpost and walked over. He crouched down till he was on Daken’s level, right in front of Scott, and held eye contact. 

“Daken, it’s time for bed,” he told him bluntly and Scott couldn’t help but laugh. 

“As if it was only that easy,” he sighed as he turned Daken around on his lap to face him. “Looks like we’ll be up for a bit. You should-”

“M’fine,” Logan brushed off, keeping his gaze focused on Daken, flicking it to Scott’s face every once in a while. “You should go back to bed,” Scott shook his head at the suggestion, not feeling overly tired either. “Guess we’ll both be up then.”

“Guess so.” 

“You wanna beer?”

Scott laughed. “At this time?” Logan wanting a beer at an odd hour should be no surprise to Scott and in a way, it wasn’t. Perhaps Scott knew Logan a bit more than he thought. “Yeah sure,” he sighed a bit tiredly, “why not?”

The two of them left Daken’s room, turning off the light and heading downstairs. Scott followed Logan to the kitchen which connected to the garage, heading in there and letting out a low whistle as he saw Logan’s bike. 

“That a Ducati?” Scott walked around the black motorcycle, taking in how intact it looked, seeming like Logan never even touched it.

“You ride?”

“I used to, not so much anymore,” Scott replied, not taking his eyes off the bike. “I have a Harley myself, but I haven’t rode it in ages.”

“Why’s that?” Logan nudged his arm lightly and handed him a beer which Scott took, keeping his other arm firm around Daken.

“Well if you ask my brother, it’s because I’m lonely and don’t have a life.” Scott took a sip of the already opened beer, nearly gagging at the taste. “How can you drink this stuff?” 

Logan only shrugged, sipping his own beer down easily. “Not asking yer brother, asking you.” Scott took another swing of beer to avoid answering the question but flinched at the taste of the alcohol. 

“Well, answer's the same. I am lonely and I really don’t have a life outside of my kids. It’s pathetic, I know-”

“It’s not.”

Scott snorted. “You’re being nice-”

“I’m being honest.”

“My marriage failed.”

Logan shrugged again. “So? It happens but it ain’t your fault. Relationships take two people, you can’t be the only one fighting in yer battle.” Scott nodded, knowing Logan’s words had a lot of truth to them. “If anything, Jean’s the one that failed. She had you and she didn’t appreciate it.” Scott’s chest felt weird by Logan’s words, but maybe it was from the beer. Before he could even say anything, Logan kept going. “You’re a nice guy, great dad, it’s her loss. And when the time’s right, it will be someone else’s gain.”

“That’s probably one of the nicest things you or anyone has ever said to me. Thank you Logan. Truly.”

Logan let out a faint laugh. “Just bein’ honest.” He held his gaze on Scott for a few seconds longer before shifting his gaze to Daken. “Seems like we tired him out,” Scott followed his eyes and looked to see Daken had fallen asleep against his chest. 

“Let’s hope he stays asleep.”

Logan nodded as he carefully took Daken out of Scott’s arms and Scott took his beer from him. “I’m gonna go put him upstairs. I can show you the guest bedroom, if yer tired.”

“Are you?”

“Not really. Be back,” he excused and Scott waited by himself in the garage, looking at Logan’s bike for about five minutes before Logan returned. “So your mutation was an accident?”

“Well, it wasn’t supposed to come out of my eyes. I fell and got a really bad concussion when I was little, kind of messed things up,” he explained as he handed Logan back his beer. “Like Alex has plasma come out of his chest, and I’m assuming mine would’ve as well. But there’s also Gabe who has a mixture? I don’t know, it’s weird. What about you?”

“My bones are encased in adamantium. Wasn’t always like that but, it’s a long story.” Scott nodded in understanding. “Sometimes it’s the way things are though.”

“So you can’t age? Don’t die?”

Logan took a swig of his beer. “Nope.”

“Are you bothered by that at all?” 

Logan sighed heavily and set his beer down on a nearby table, crossing his arms over his chest. “A little but I can’t do anything about it. Tend to avoid relationships that way, makes shit easier.” Scott, again, nodded in understanding. “It’s either everyone leaves or they die and it’s gotten to the point where there isn’t much of a difference. I’ll be alone either way.”

Scott reached his hand out and rested it gently on Logan’s arm. “You’re not alone, Logan.”

“Neither are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo they’re moving towards a friendship 👀👀👀
> 
> I am currently on chapter 19 with this (might have to edit 18 a bit) but I’m almost finished writing this story and it’s almost finished posting!! 8 more chapters left!!


	13. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and you know what that means: New Chapter!!!!
> 
> ...I am still not finished with the story (I’m close though!) because ya know, school and life. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Btw there is a slight little time jump!!

“You look miserable,” Scott laughed and Logan rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit he was miserable. 

“Hate shopping.”

“Yes _but_ ,” Scott stepped in front of him, a box filled with toy horses in his hands, “you love your children. And I agreed to split the bill with you, remember? It’s from us both,” Scott put it in the cart and Logan huffed.

“I never asked for you to pay half and-”

“And children toys are expensive, I know,” he interrupted, continuing to look around the toy aisle. “You complained the whole ride here. Stop being grumpy, it’s almost Christmas.” Logan sighed heavily, knowing Scott did have a point, but he knew what the next weeks entailed and he was not looking forward to them. “How about after this we go for a ride?”

Logan snorted. “With four inches of snow on the ground? You crazy?”

Scott shrugged, grabbing a toy car off the shelf for Nathan and putting it in the cart. “You need a distraction. And don’t even pretend you don’t,” he quickly added before Logan could even open his mouth and dispute his statement. 

“It’s a week from today.”

“I know, but Daken will be okay. I promise,” Scott reached out and rested his hand on his arm. Logan looked up into his visor and saw straight through into Scott’s eyes. They were filled with sincerity and honesty and Logan knew he should stay positive but he couldn’t help but worry. 

Logan took a deep breath. “And if he’s not?”

“Then we’ll handle it,” Scott smiled smalley and Logan’s stomach felt weird. His stomach had been doing that a lot lately whenever Scott smiled, or he caught his gaze off guard, or he heard Scott’s laugh...he didn’t know what was happening, but Logan assumed it was feelings of their friendship. He never had a true friend, sure he had Hank, but Hank was more of a brother. Scott, Scott was different. Logan felt close to him in a way he couldn’t quite explain, maybe it was spending more time with each other this past month, he wasn’t sure. 

“Right,” Logan replied finally, coming out of his thoughts. “Nathan looking forward to it? Have someone to talk to?”

Scott shrugged again. “I think so? He hasn’t really talked about it much, really the only thing he talks about lately is you,” he laughed off and the corner of Logan’s mouth turned up.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. You’re his new favorite person, always talks about how cool you are,” he went on, adding a few more things to the cart which Logan raised an eyebrow at. “What?”

“You buttering me up so we can buy the kids all of those toys?”

Scott chuckled and shook his head. “I’m being honest, Logan. Besides, this is the first Christmas we’ll spend together and I want it to be special for our kids. It’s Nathan and Rachel’s first Christmas without Jean and it's Graydon’s first Christmas it seems,” Logan nodded, his gut turning at the mention of Jean’s name.

He knew he should tell Scott. It was long overdue but he had not heard from Jean since the last time he had seen her at her house, but still. Logan and Scott were at a good place in their friendship and they were close enough to tell each other things, especially with Logan sleeping with Jean. To be fair, he did not know it was her but he wasn’t sure how Scott would react if he told him. 

“And I’m sure we’ll have fun,” Scott went on. “My parents and Gabe will be there, and then of course Hank and Alex and I’m sure Alex will bring his boyfriend along. You know, he still has not told me who he’s dating. Don’t you think that’s odd? To not tell your own brother who you’ve been dating for a month?”

“People like privacy,” he muttered and grabbed a toy off the shelf suitable for Daken. “Victor had a damn kid and I didn’t know.”

“I suppose,” Scott sighed, pulling out his phone and scrolling through it. “I think we got everything on the list, for the kids at least. You buying Hank anything?”

Logan grunted. “No. He usually wants some fancy lab equipment or some shit for his office but it’s too pricey and no, yer not paying half the cost.” Scott put his hands up in defense.

“Noted. What about me?” Scott asked a bit cheekily and Logan shrugged. “Oh, so it’s a surprise?” Logan only shrugged again, knowing fully well he already bought and wrapped a new pair of riding gloves for Scott…

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Logan muttered as he moved the cart past Scott and moved onto the next aisle. Scott, of course, followed him and continued talking.

“Well, you shouldn’t get your hopes up either but I may have bought you a gift as well.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

Scott shrugged and smirked. “Now you’ll have to wait two weeks and see,” he laughed to himself and Logan shook his head. 

“I’m fine with waiting,” Scott laughed at that remark and Logan gave him a weird look, starting to make his way towards the checkout. 

“You? Patient? Yeah right,” he laughed some more and Logan shook his head. 

“Yeah well, if I’m impatient then you’re not stubborn.”

Scott sighed with defeat. “Touché.” He pulled his wallet out when they got to the checkout and handed Logan his share of cash while Logan dug in his pocket and pulled out his share of cash too. “God you really need a wallet,” he noted and Logan grunted. 

“Not wasting money on something I don’t really need. People throw hundreds on what? A flimsy piece of leather?”

“Called being organized,” Scott teased and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Yer lucky we’re friends, Summers,” he barked back jokingly and Scott chuckled. 

“That I am.”

A faint smile played on Logan’s lips as the cashier scanned the toys and Logan handed them the cash, fairly surprised there was no change left over. Him and Scott put the bagged toys in the cart before heading out to Logan’s truck.

Logan put the bags in his backseat since he didn’t want them to get ruined from the snow in his trunk, before heading to the driver’s side. He cranked up the heat as he started the car and glanced over at Scott, seeing he was texting someone before looking back at the road and driving off.

“Alex is being annoying,” Scott said finally as he received another text. “Says he has a date and needs us to get home so he can get ready.”

“He’s your brother, he’s supposed to be annoying.”

Scott shrugged and put his phone away. “Yeah that’s true. I don’t know, maybe I don’t get it, the whole dating scene. Maybe I’m just...salty as people say today. Bitter.”

“Last I checked, you didn’t want to be in a relationship,” Logan recalled and glanced to see Scott again. “Change yer mind?”

“I wouldn’t say I changed my mind per say, but I’m more open to the idea than I was before, you know?” Logan nodded, feeling a bit of the same himself. He still felt bad about Jean, don’t get him wrong, but he was over her as a person and whatever relationship they had. 

“You’re ready for something new.”

“Yes, exactly! I want something new, something fresh. I want to be with someone who will care about me, and my kids and will actually work through the relationship with me and not against me.”

Logan’s gut turned for a second, knowing Scott was talking about Jean. “I don’t know anybody, if you were looking for a setup,” he told Scott rather bluntly, clearing his throat in attempts to ignore the feeling in his side. 

Scott laughed and playfully swatted Logan on the arm. “I wasn’t. I can handle myself, but thanks anyway Logan.” Logan nodded, still feeling his gut turn. He should tell him, but he couldn’t right now, Scott was too happy.

“Alex try setting you up?” 

“Oh yeah. Gave me some girl’s number, never called or texted her.”

“How come?”

Another shrug. “At the time, I wasn’t interested. Now, still not interested.”

Logan glanced at Scott again, holding his gaze on him a little longer as he stopped at a red light. “You sound like you have someone particular in mind.” Scott caught his gaze and shrugged once more before looking at the road, Logan returning his gaze there too. 

“I might,” Scott admitted and Logan nodded, a bit confused as to why a feeling of jealousy was looking in his stomach. Why would he care who Scott was with? He didn’t…

“What’s stopping you?”

Scott laughed faintly. “Not sure actually. I think I’m...scared, in all honesty. Who’s to say they don’t feel the same way?”

“If they don’t, it’s their loss,” Logan replied truthfully because it was the truth. Scott was a total catch if he was being completely honest. He was a nice guy, good sense of humor, attractive. Logan was more surprised at the fact that Scott was _still_ single. There were a lot of single parents at their school, he was surprised none had swiped Scott up yet. 

“Thanks, Logan. Same said for you, you know, if you were looking for someone.”

“I miss sex,” he divulged and Scott laughed once more. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, but I also miss that sense of partnership and feeling of love. I feel as though I don’t even know what it’s like to have a crush on someone anymore, you know?”

Logan nodded in agreement. “I sure don’t fucking know. I’m attracted to people but, not sure if it’s enough to start a relationship.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Want a relationship?”

Logan opened his mouth to reply before quickly closing it. He needed to think about this because did he want one? He surely wouldn’t mind having a relationship, sure, and maybe if it was with the right person too it wouldn’t be half bad either. 

“Yes,” he answered finally, “but I’m not about to look for one.”

“I understand, you want it to come to you. Makes sense.”

“Yep,” Logan let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He felt the tension in the car shift for a moment, and not in a bad way either, but before Logan could ponder it, he was pulling up into his driveway.

When he parked the car, Scott took the gifts and moved them to his trunk because he insisted on wrapping all the presents which Logan didn’t mind one bit, before the two of them walked into the house.

“Oh my god,” Scott gasped as he halted in the doorway, blocking Logan from entering his own home. “Alex how could you?! You have a boyfriend! And Hank you-I trusted you!”

“Jesus,” Logan muttered and physically moved Scott aside so he wouldn’t purposely bump into him, to see Alex nearly on top of Hank on the couch. “Where the kids?”

“Daken’s asleep and the rest are watching a movie,” Alex replied quickly, his gaze remaining on his brother. “Scott, Hank _is_ my boyfriend.”

“Since when?!”

“Since always,” Alex said calmly and Logan thought it was best he stayed out of this, so he went over to his office, unaware Hank followed him.

“How was shopping?” Hank asked behind him and when Logan sat down in his desk chair, he looked up at him with tired eyes. 

“Boring as usual.”

Hank hummed, closing the door behind him. “You know, you and Scott have gotten pretty close lately.”

“We’re friends.”

“Is that all?”

Logan knitted his eyebrows together and barked out a laugh. “Pretty sure you’re the one dating his brother.”

Hank huffed out a laugh of his own and shook his head. “Not about me Logan, but about you. Is there anything going on between you and Scott?”

“He’s my friend.”

“Do you feel anything more towards him?”

“Guilt,” Logan blurted without realizing it and Hank cocked an eyebrow at him. “Okay it’s going to sound worse than it is but,” he took a deep breath, “I accidentally had sex with his ex-wife.”

“Accidentally?”

“I didn’t know it was her. Scott doesn’t know.”

“Scott doesn’t know what?” Both of them look in the now opened doorway to see Alex was now there, his arms casually crossed over his chest. “What are you keeping from my brother?”

“Alex,” Hank began but Alex brushed him off and stepped closer to Logan.

“What the fuck are you hiding from Scott, huh? Why do you feel guilty about it?” Logan stood up and stared down at Alex, crossing his arms over his chest to mimic his pose. “Don’t tell me it’s none of my business either because Scott’s my brother and-”

“What’s going on here?” All three of them turned to see Scott was now in the room, looking at all of them for some sort of explanation. Hank muttered something to Alex about this being between Scott and Logan and they left, closing the door behind them. Scott focused his gaze on Logan and Logan didn’t dare look away. “What’s going on?”

Logan took a deep breath. He could do this. The guilt was too much for him to handle and he needed to tell Scott, it was only right.

“Scott,” he started slowly, “I didn’t know.” 

“Didn’t know what? Logan, what-”

“I slept with Jean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Logan confessed about Jean....
> 
> How do you think Scott will react? Find out in a week!


	14. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! See Scott’s reaction to Logan sleeping with Jean!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!!

Scott felt all the air in his lungs leave him in that moment. Tears flooded his eyes and his heart felt heavy and was he hearing that right? Did Logan say what he thought he said?

“It was an accident,” Logan went on and Scott shook his head. 

“An accident? How do you accidentally _fuck_ someone, huh? Especially your own friend’s ex who you-”

“I didn’t know it was her, alright? She lied and told me she didn’t have kids so I didn’t know, until I stopped seeing her.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I couldn’t.”

Scott rolled his eyes, his throat feeling tight. “How long?”

“Scott if I told you-”

“How long,” he demanded and Logan sighed.

“A month.”

“You slept with her a month ago and you didn’t tell me? Christ Logan, do you know how-” Scott stopped himself and shook his head, biting down the inside of his cheek as he hoped his tears didn’t fall. “Were you ever going to tell me? Honestly?” Logan nodded, his face emotionless. “When?”

“I don’t know,” Logan replied and Scott scoffed.

“You don’t know? So what? You were going to wait months or years till you told me?”

“Scott listen-”

“No, _you_ listen, Logan. I trusted you. I opened up to you in ways I had never even opened up to someone else before and what do you do? You go and you sleep with Jean and-”

“And it’s not like you’re still married to her!” Logan yelled back. “It’s not like you’re in love with her or anything!”

“You’re my friend!” Scott shouted back. “Friends don’t sleep with their friend’s ex wives, Logan!”

“I didn’t know it was her!”

“And if you did?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Of course I wouldn’t if I knew. If I knew it was your Jean I would’ve looked the other fucking way but I didn’t. I did not know it was her, Scott. You can’t fault me for not knowing.”

“You’re right,” Scott agreed, “I can't but you could have told me a whole lot sooner, you know. Told me when we weren’t that close, told me before-” Scott cut himself off again. “Never mind, just never mind,” he started to leave but Logan grabbed him by the arm and Scott shook out of his grip, glaring him down.

“Before what?”

Scott looked him up and down, swallowing down whatever sob was rising in his throat. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? Excuse me,” he breezed out of Logan’s office and ignored the worried look Alex was giving him, heading upstairs to find all the kids in Logan’s room.

“Nathan, Rachel, it’s time to go,” he announced and Nathan whined. 

“But the movie isn’t even over yet,” he pouted and Rachel nodded in agreement. 

“Nathan Christopher Summers, we have the movie at home. We’re leaving,” he stated and Nathan and Rachel sadly said goodbye to everyone before heading downstairs to get their shoes and coat. Scott was about to leave but Laura and Gabby both ran up to give him a hug. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Laura whined herself and Gabby agreed. Scott let out a faint sigh and gave them both long hugs.

“You’ll see me Monday at school, I promise,” he told them both and gave them a kiss on their heads. 

“Why are you leaving?” Gabby asked and Scott flashed her a small smile. 

“Scott,” Logan called and Scott gave Laura and Gabby a final squeeze before standing up and facing Logan. “Would you just let me explain?”

“There’s nothing to explain,” Scott replied calmly. “You were with Jean and you chose not to tell me about it. Simple,” he tried to move past him but Logan blocked his way. “Move Logan,” he warned, his voice sounding like it was on the verge of tears. 

Logan stood there for a moment, staring at Scott as if he was deciding to say something else but decided against it, and finally, stepped aside. 

Scott quickly made his way through the house and thankfully Nathan and Rachel were all ready to go. He rushed them out the door, Alex following behind him and not saying a word to him until they got home when Nathan and Rachel were out of earshot.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked gently, sitting down on the couch with Scott and resting his hand comfortingly on his shoulder. 

“Which part?” Scott croaked, his hands clasped together as he stared off at the coffee table. “The part where I almost admitted my feelings for Logan not only to myself but to him or the part where Logan slept with Jean?”

“Woah, what?!” Alex jumped back a little, shocked. “We’ll get back to your feelings in a minute but Logan slept with _her_?!” Scott nodded, the painful reminder sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. “That asshole-”

“He didn’t know it was her, at first,” Scott interrupted.

“What do you mean at first?” 

“He found out, it seems, shortly after but he didn’t tell me about it, at all.”

“Asshole,” Alex grumbled. “I’m sorry, Scott.”

Scott shook his head and leaned back against the couch, looking at his brother sadly. “It’s not your fault. I feel like an idiot though,” he sighed.

“You’re not an idiot.”

“I think I like him, Alex, asshole and all,” Scott laughed to himself, but none of this was funny. “He gets under my skin so easily, but he’s so sweet to his children, and he’s kind. He has a terrible sense of humor but once you hear him laugh it doesn’t seem to matter, and help me but he’s actually very attractive. He has the whole biker look going for him and I hate myself,” he groaned.

“Why?”

“I fell for my kids friend’s dad, Alex. My kids are still friends with his kids and I cannot let them not see them, it wouldn’t be fair.”

“Then I’ll take Nathan and Rachel over there. Easy solution,” he offered Scott a smile but Scott didn’t return it. “Look, why don’t you and I have a guys night? We can watch a movie, get some takeout, how’s that sound?”

“Don’t you have a date tonight?”

“I’m sure Hank won’t mind, at all. Besides, he’s probably coaching Logan on how to not be an asshole.”

Scott mustered up a fake laugh, but it hurt to even do just that. “Alex, don’t worry about me. Go, have fun with Hank. I’ll be fine.” His phone began to buzz in his pocket and Scott pulled it out to see Logan was calling him. 

“Don’t answer it,” Alex told him, glancing over his shoulder. Scott obeyed and declined the call, receiving a voicemail a few minutes later. “Look, why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower and-”

“I still like him. Even after everything. Should I even be mad? Am I overreacting?”

“No. Scott, you have every right to be upset right now, alright? Forget about Logan, for right now. Forget about how you feel, what happened, and take time for Scott. What does Scott want to do which doesn’t involve Logan?”

Scott shrugged, unsure. “I’m going to go check on Nathan and Rachel,” he excused and got off the couch, heading upstairs to Rachel’s room first since it was the closest.

Rachel was sitting on her carpet, playing with Nathan. Nathan brought his toy trucks in for them to share and the two of them were crashing cars into each other and racing with them.

“Mind if I join?” Scott asked and Nathan smiled at him. 

“You can be the green truck,” he handed him the toy car and Scott sat in between them, playing along with them. “I like being the red one because Logan’s truck is red and Logan’s cool.”

“Super cool,” Rachel agreed and Scott felt unsettled once more. “Right Daddy?” Scott nodded, muttering some excuse about forgetting to do something before standing up and walking out.

Right as he was about to make it to his room, Scott felt arms wrapped around him to see Nathan was hugging his waist. His eyes began to water again as Scott crouched down and hugged him fully. 

“Don’t be sad,” Nathan told him and Scott pressed a kiss to his head. “I can feel it.”

“That’s awesome you can detect that, you’re coming a long way in your mutation,” Scott told him proudly, pulling back to run a hand through his hair. “How about I make you and Rachel some hot chocolate? Sound good?” Nathan nodded eagerly, giving Scott another hug before running back to his room. Scott was not about to lie to his child and deny he wasn’t doing well, so he was glad Nathan didn’t press him further.

Scott’s phone buzzed again, seeing a text from Logan came in:

_Call me back_

Another one came up after that:

_Please_

_I’m sorry_

Scott left the messages unread and found some willpower to not open or reply to them, but he did click on the voicemail Logan left… Scott brought his phone up to his ear and pressed play.

_Scott...there isn’t an excuse. I know. I should have told you sooner than I did. I should have told you as soon as it happened but I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’m really fucking sorry. I-I didn’t tell ya because I’m a damn idiot. Take yer time if you need, I get it...I’m sorry._

He hated to admit it but Scott did feel better. He wasn’t about to go jump into Logan’s arms and forgive him, but he felt better than he did before. Scott took a deep breath, turned his phone off, and headed downstairs to make his kids some hot chocolate.

Right now he will do what Alex told him to do: he would take time for himself which consisted of being a father. That was the best job Scott ever had, and it was something he didn’t mind doing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is sometimes the best policy, right? Right.
> 
> Scott may or may not talk to Logan in the next chapter, guess you’ll have to wait a week and see!! 
> 
> Also I am D O N E with writing this fic!!! Outside of the epilogue of course but it’s finally done (minus editing need to be made)!!! 
> 
> See you all next Sunday!


	15. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday and you know what that means: New Chapter!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!!

Logan felt like shit for the past week. Ever since Scott had found out what happened with Jean, it was all Logan could think about. He couldn’t get the hurt look which Scott wore out of his mind. The conversation kept playing on repeat inside his head, over and over again. He felt like the biggest asshole in the world and to be fair, he probably was. Scott had every right to be mad since if Logan was in his position, he would be mad at himself too. 

Giving Scott space was bothering Logan too. He wanted to hear from him, wanted to see him but Logan couldn’t. He thought when Rachel and Nathan would come over he would see Scott, but no, Alex was always the one who dropped them off and picked them back up. He wouldn’t speak to Logan or even look at him, which was somewhat understandable, but that didn’t stop Logan from asking about Scott. Alex, of course, didn’t answer him but Logan had _some_ small hope Alex would tell Scott Logan asked about him...

What was weird about this whole thing was the fact that Logan didn’t even know why he cared so damn much. Why did he care if Scott was bothered by this? Since when did Logan ever care about someone else’s feelings like that? Hank claimed it was Logan having feelings towards Scott, but he ignored that reasoning. If Logan liked Scott like that, wouldn’t he know? Scott was his friend, well he _was_ his friend but he assumed they were no longer friends anymore. Scott never returned any of his calls or texts, and Logan couldn’t call him anymore because Scott’s mailbox was full and it was probably Logan’s fault it was full too. He was not a clingy person nor was he needy, Logan simply wanted to make things right between them. He didn’t know how but he was surely going to try.

Well, he wasn’t going to try right now because Logan had to take Daken to see that Xavier guy, but he surely was going to see Scott after. He wondered if he would see Scott at the appointment since they said they would go together, but he wasn’t sure if that was still happening. A small, not so small, part of him hoped he would still see Scott, but that was all Logan could do: hope.

Logan was already to go, he had Daken in his car seat and was happily sucking on one of his toys, and Hank was here to watch Laura, Gabby, and Graydon. Graydon finally began to open up to Logan, as well as Hank and Scott, and even made progress about getting over his fear of stairs. Meals were now downstairs again at the dining table, not that Logan cared where they were honestly, he was just happy Graydon was happy. 

“I’m heading out,” he announced to Hank as he shrugged on his coat. Hank peered over from the couch where he was sitting with the kids, watching a movie, and gave Logan a nod.

“Good luck, let me know how it goes.”

Logan nodded in reply, zipping up his coat and opening the front door, feeling all the air escape his lungs. “Scott,” he gasped, pleasantly surprised to see him here, with Nathan as well. “What are you doing here?” Logan immediately cursed at himself, why would he say that?

“I told you we would go together,” Scott replied, his face stoic. “I’m only doing this for Daken, got it?” Logan gave a brisk nod, his eyes not leaving Scott’s face. “Hank also told Alex to bring Rachel over, if that’s alright,” he stated and Logan nodded again. “Okay, lets go.” Scott turned around and Logan blinked a couple of times before following him out and heading to his truck. He got Daken situated in the backseat and Nathan comfortably sat next to him while Scott sat in the passenger’s side.

Logan got himself in the car and cranked up the heat, driving in complete silence minus the directions playing from Scott’s phone. The drive to see Xavier was an hour away and Logan knew it would be a very long hour of silence. Tension was so thick between them, Logan felt the need to say something, but what should he say? He took a deep breath, it was _just_ Scott. 

“How have you been?”

“Good,” Scott replied and Logan glanced at him, seeing he was looking out the window. “You?”

“Been better,” he admitted since Logan had been better but lately, he felt like shit. “Scott,” he began, unsure of what he was going to say. The words were on the tip of Logan’s tongue, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say them, but fuck it. “I miss you,” Logan confessed and he glanced at Scott again when he heard him take a deep breath. “Look I’m shi-bad about talking about my feelings and expressing them but I’m sorry. I know ya probably don’t wanna hear it but I am and if I could take it all back, I would. I get it if you don’t forgive me and I’m not asking ya to but I want you to know I’m really frickin’ sorry.”

Scott was silent for about a minute and it was the longest minute of Logan’s life. “I thought spending time away from you would make me forget what happened, would help me get over what we said to each other, what you did. It didn’t, and even when I tried to focus on other things, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. You slept with my ex-wife, Logan.” Logan only nodded, knowing where this was heading. “You can’t undo it, you can’t change what happened, neither of us can. All we can do is move past it and that’s what I would like to do. I don’t want Jean to be part of my life anymore and frankly, I’m sick of her impacting it too. I don’t care that you slept with her, Logan. Yeah I wish you told me sooner than you did but you didn’t and I’m not going to keep dwelling on it either. I miss you too, Logan, and I don’t want Jean or something stupid like this to come in between us.”

Something warm and fuzzy flooded into Logan’s chest in that moment, but he brushed aside the feeling, for now, letting a smile play on his lips. “Friends again?” He looked at Scott briefly with a smirk and Scott laughed.

“Yes, friends again you ass.”

“What’s an ass?” Nathan asked for the backseat and Scott shot Logan a look which he laughed off.

“Hey don’t look at me, yer the one who said it.”

Scott shook his head, not doing a good job trying to hide his smile. “It’s a bad word, a very bad word that I do not want you saying, alright?”

“Then why did you call Logan one?” Nathan followed up with, and Logan bit down on the inside of his cheek to hold in a laugh. 

“Because Logan and I are...close friends,” Scott replied and Logan nodded, not that Nathan can see. 

“How close?”

Logan grunted. “Too close,” Scott lightly swatted him on the arm. “What? Too soon to joke about it?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Scott hissed. 

“Is Logan gonna be my other Dad?” Nathan asked and Logan almost stopped the car. “Uncle Alex said-”

“Nathan, we’ll talk about this at home-”

“What did Alex say?” Logan was curious himself, and was more curious to know why Nathan thought he was going to be his other parent… “Scott, is there something yer not telling me?”

“Oh my god,” Scott groaned, running a hand over his face. As entertained as Logan was, he was also _very_ curious now. “Please let us almost be there,” he said to himself, glancing at his phone. 

“Nathan, what did your Uncle say?” Logan asked and Scott shot him a look. “What? If yer not gonna tell me then Nathan might as well.” Scott only shook his head, staring out the window. 

“Uncle Alex said you and Dad have a thing for each other but Dad is in denial,” Nathan explained and Logan focused his gaze on Scott for a minute before he turned back to the road and pulled up to the parking lot of Xavier’s place. 

So Scott had a thing for him, huh?

The anxiety really began to kick in for Logan then as he parked right by the entrance. He forgot for a minute what they were even talking about till Scott rested his hand over his. “It’s going to be alright,” he told him and Logan only nodded, getting out of the car and taking Daken out of his carseat. Logan held him close and pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding the seat back until Nathan got out before closing the door behind him.

Scott came around the front of the car and took Nathan’s hand as they walked inside. Logan felt like he was going to throw up as they walked to the room, a plaque outside of it labeled _Charles Xavier_.

“Sure this is a good idea?”

“If the chances it helps Daken then yes, I think it’s a good idea.” Logan only nodded, letting Scott take lead. He knocked on the door and him and Nathan walked in first, Logan and Daken following in suit.

Charles Xavier was an old, bald man sitting behind a big wooden desk. He had a warm smile on his face and made eye contact with them all. “Charles Xavier,” he introduced, shaking hands with him, Scott, and Nathan. 

“Scott Summers,” Scott introduced, “and this is my son, Nathan.” Scott turned to Logan and Logan briefly muttered his name before taking a seat on the couch. He listened somewhat to what Charles was telling Nathan, but Logan felt worse and worse as he sat there, Daken sitting on his lap.

It could be nothing, right? Daken only cried because he was a baby and that was what babies do, right? Right. Scott sat down next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder, surprisingly the gesture made Logan breathe a little easier.

Charles turned his attention towards Daken then, his eyes flickering between him and Logan. “What seems to be the problem with this little one? Too early for him to come into his mutation, if it is telepathy,” he laughed lightly.

“He cries,” Logan got out, “excessively. Attachment issues or anxiety, not sure.”

“I see,” Charles hummed, “well, with your permission of course, I’d like to-”

“Yer not going in his head,” Logan said immediately. “He’s too young to consent to that and I don’t wanna make the decision for him.”

“I wasn’t going to invade his mind or anything,” Charles replied calmly, “I was simply going to brush the surface, that is all.” Logan was still unsettled by the idea, looking over at Scott for his opinion.

“You don’t have to, Logan,” he told him.

“I don’t want Daken to suffer anymore,” Logan looked down at Daken in his lap, his throat getting tight at the idea of him hurting in any way. “It won’t hurt him, will it?” He asked Charles, not taking his eyes off of his son.

“He won’t feel a thing, I promise you,” Charles reassured and Logan nodded, feeling a squeeze on his shoulder from Scott. “Would you like me to proceed?” Logan nodded once more, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Daken’s head. “Alright well-”

“Yer done?”

“Yes,” Charles answered Logan’s interruption, “and children’s minds are much different than adults,” he went on to explain, “they remember things we seemingly tend to forget. It appears Daken remembers something that is causing him some...disturbance.”

“So Daken remembers something that upsets him?” Charles nodded at Logan’s question. “What is it?”

“Is it something we can help?” Scott followed up with.

“I can make him forget the memory, if you so choose to decide to go that route. If not, then it will be something Daken will have to stick with and deal with when he is older.”

Logan took a deep breath. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing is wrong with him, Daken is a very happy baby,” Charles cleared his throat and Logan’s stomach twisted, “but what he remembers is not age appropriate,” he glanced over at Nathan and Scott spoke up.

“Hey Bud, do you mind waiting out in the hall for a bit? We need to have a grown up conversation,” Scott told him and Nathan nodded, dutifully leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

“Go on,” Logan encouraged Charles, “what does Daken remember?”

Charles folded his hands together and looked Logan right in the eye, his face serious. “It appears Daken was cut out of his mother’s stomach. Normally, a child would frankly pass away from such trauma, but Daken did not due to some sort of mutation. He seems to have a serious case of separation anxiety. I would conclude that Daken will feel safe and comfortable in his environment and as soon as things change, it makes him feel some sort of panic.” Something inside of Logan cracked and broke into a million pieces. He stopped listening to whatever Charles continued to say, didn’t listen to the questions Scott asked either. This was his fault. He should have been there, he should have done something, something to help his child but didn’t. This was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daken :(
> 
> The moment you’ve all been waiting for is next week!!!! ;)
> 
> Also I am on the VERY last chapter of writing this fic and hope to have it completely done soon but we will see!


	16. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR 😊😊😊😊
> 
> Only took 16 chapters to get there, labeled a slow burn for a reason!! This was my first ever TRUE slow burn too, and there will only be more...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Logan was quiet, quieter than Scott had ever seen him before. He didn’t speak a word as they left Charles’ office, didn’t say a word the whole car ride back to Logan’s house either. Logan didn’t even get out of the car. He kept staring blankly at the steering wheel so Scott took it upon himself to get Nathan and Daken inside.

He handed Daken over to Alex, who looked confused. “Where’s Logan? What’s wrong?”

“Is Daken alright?” Hank asked and Scott didn’t have an answer.

“I’m going to take Logan back to my place, I don’t know how long that will be and I’m sorry to drop the kids on you like this but I need to go, I’m sorry,” Scott quickly excused, heading back outside and opening up the door to Logan’s car. “Logan,” he said softly, leaning against the side of the car, not taking his eyes off him. 

“It’s my fault,” he muttered, his voice sounding like it was on the verge of tears. “I could have done something. I could have helped my baby,” his voice hitched at the end and Logan shut his mouth.

“You didn’t know.”

“I-I should’ve.”

Scott shook his head, reaching his hand out and taking Logan’s off the steering wheel. He even reached around him to undo his seatbelt, double checked to make sure the car was off, and grabbed Logan’s hand. Logan didn’t put up a fight getting out of the car and Scott immediately pulled him into a hug. 

Logan’s body was warm against his and made Scott forget about the bitter wind and cold snow around them. He let Logan even rest his head on his shoulder and Scott didn’t dare let go. He would hold onto Logan for as long as he needed, however long that may be.

“I feel like a bad father,” Logan mumbled and Scott scoffed, pushing back, but not away, to look in Logan’s eyes.

“Now that’s bullshit. Logan, you’re probably one of the best, if the most, amazing father on the planet. Your kids love you and you’re there for them whenever they need you. You put them before anybody else. You gave them a loving home, a loving parent who they can turn to for anything. You couldn’t have controlled what happened with Daken, alright? You gave him a loving home and right now, there’s nothing we can do to help him besides be there for him, and that’s all you’ve been doing. You’re there for him, Logan. He’s going to be okay.”

Logan shook his head, looking up at the sky to possibly fight off tears. “How can you say that after what we just heard? He could have _died_ , Scott.”

“But he didn’t. He didn’t because you’re his father. You’re the reason why he’s still alive. You’re the reason why he’s happy and healthy and loved. You gave him that. You gave him something not everyone has, but you go above and beyond to make sure your children and your nephew are cared for,” Logan only nodded, casting his eyes down at the ground. “Hey,” Scott took his face in his hands, forcing Logan to look him in the eyes again, “what happened to Daken was something no one should have to go through but we both know damn well if you could have been there, it wouldn’t have happened. You cannot change the past, Logan. The only thing you can do is keep moving forward and not letting it get to you. It won’t be easy but I’ll be right here to help you get through it.”

“Thank you,” Logan said sincerely and Scott flashed him a small smile.

“Logan, you don’t have to-”

Scott’s words were drowned out by Logan’s lips suddenly on his. Logan’s lips were soft against his and warmed Scott up completely. His eyes slowly fluttered shut as he kissed Logan back, his arms wrapping behind his neck to pull him closer. 

“What was that for?” Scott asked when they pulled away for air. He didn’t mean to sound rude or blunt about it, but Logan just heard some troubling news...Scott didn’t want to be Logan’s distraction or anything like that, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that or dislike the kiss or anything, but the timing is a bit, off?” Logan nodded in understanding, suddenly seeming a bit hesitant which was quite out of character for the Logan Scott came to know. 

“I don’t think so,” he muttered in admission and Scott cocked an eyebrow. 

“Really? After the news you just heard?”

“Yer words made me feel better.” 

A fuzzy feeling fled into Scott’s chest then, but he didn’t want to get too absorbed into it at the moment. “But don’t you want to-”

“There’s nothing I can do about the past,” Logan continued on, “I can only help Daken in the future which is what I’m gonna do, like ya said.” Scott nodded, respecting Logan’s boundaries and realizing he may not be completely open about talking about his feelings, which Scott was okay with. “So,” Logan took a deep breath, his arms lowering themselves a bit on Scott’s back, “is it alright if I kiss ya again or do I gotta wait till the timing is right?” He joked at and personally, Scott thought it was a bit too soon to be joking about this already, but who was he to tell Logan what and what not to do?

“One question first,” Scott smirked at the slight impatience encompassing Logan’s face, “When were you going to tell me you had feelings for me?”

“Can ask you the same thing. Nathan knew before me.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know Nathan knew and I will have a _very_ long talk with Alex about showcasing my relationship to my children-” Before Scott could continue on with his rant, Logan silenced him with another kiss and maybe it was for the best.

The events that followed happened so fast, Scott thought he was dreaming. He vaguely remembered getting in Logan’s truck and driving to his house, but he certainly remembered the way Logan kissed him as soon as they entered the home. Scott had to pull away to lock the door, just in case, and soon after he locked the door, Logan had him pressed up against it and was kissing Scott like there was no tomorrow. Not that Scott minded of course, he was loving every single second of it. He had never been kissed with such vigour before, even when he was with Jean; their makeout sessions had always been slow and frankly, unarousing.

Logan, well Logan was a different story. When he kissed Scott, his whole body felt like it was on fire and his head felt clouded, but in a good way. Scott felt like he was getting drunk for the first time, enjoying the warm sensation that buzzed through him with every kiss Logan gave. When his teeth dragged across his lower lip, Scott let out a noise he didn’t recognize as his own voice but it certainly came from him.

“Bedroom,” he gasped in between sloppy kisses, guiding Logan upstairs, shares of their clothes being discarded along the way. 

Scott was down to his jeans by the time he landed on his bed and Logan just threw his shirt off as he hovered over him, only in his jeans as well. They exchanged a few more kisses till Logan moved his mouth on Scott’s jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck, his head lowering itself more and more till Scott felt his whole chest be marked up with kisses and bites. When Logan got towards his navel, Scott’s stomach flipped excitedly and Logan glanced up at him, holding his gaze for a moment.

“What are you comfortable with?” Logan’s voice came out fast and quick, sounding like he had just run a marathon. “Have you ever..” his voice trailed off and Scott shook his head, gulping down air himself since he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly. 

“I take it you have?”

Logan shrugged, “Couple times.” Scott didn’t feel the least bit jealous by his honesty, he couldn’t fault Logan for what he did in the past with whoever either. “But you want to-”

“Yes,” Scott answered before Logan could even finish whatever he was about to ask him. “I haven’t done anything like this or been touched by someone else in a long time so I’m really okay with whatever you want.” Logan nodded, coming back up to kiss Scott rather sweetly on the lips before returning to his position.

“Just let me know,” Scott nodded, allowing for Logan to continue.

It had been years, _years_ since Scott was ever intimate with anybody and he was expecting to be nervous or uncomfortable, but he wasn’t any of those things with Logan. Maybe it was Scott being caught up in the heat of the moment to care or maybe it was him simply being comfortable around Logan, he didn’t really know.

What he did know was Logan’s hands felt amazing over the front of his jeans and Scott was raising his hips with each thrust, wanting to get more of the feeling of his hand on him. He watched as Logan undid his jeans and Scott lifted up his hips to help get them off, and Scott was the least bit embarrassed about how hard he was through his boxers. He sucked in a breath as he watched Logan pull them off and almost immediately wrapped his hand around his cock.

Logan’s hand was big and calloused and with every movement he made, Scott felt like he was going to burst. The words that escaped his mouth weren’t even coherent, they were combinations of moans, pants, and attempts to say Logan’s name. Scott was thankful, very thankful they were home alone because he swore he heard his moan echo throughout his house when Logan put his cock in his mouth. 

Scott felt a pressure building in his stomach but he didn’t want this feeling to end. He felt like it was too soon to. “Logan,” he mustered out, his hand finding its way into his hair and Logan looked up at him. “I don’t want to finish yet.” Logan pulled off and went back to kissing Scott, his hand soothingly running up and down Scott’s side. Scott’s hand trailed down Logan’s toned chest, reaching the front of his jeans and feeling how turned on Logan was. “I have something we can use,” he told him when they pulled away.

He made Logan pull back for a second, turning on his side to reach into his nightstand and handing him a tube of lube. Logan immediately got to work and Scott found himself relaxing into Logan’s touch once more, only feeling the smallest fraction of pain, but it was accompanied by lots and lots of pleasure. Logan’s fingers moved in and out of Scott with ease, Scott only encouraging him to add more.

“You sure?” Logan asked when Scott pleaded for more. Scott nodded eagerly and Logan slipped out the three fingers he had in him before pulling back to remove the articles of clothing left on him. Scott momentarily took in how huge Logan’s cock was and watched with slight awe as he lubed it up; he made a mental note to definitely return the favor later.

Logan took his time lining himself up and slowly pushed his way inside. Scott shifted a little until he was comfortable, enjoying the slight stretch and fullness he received from Logan’s cock. Their lips found each other again and Logan moved in and out of Scott slowly, wanting to be as gentle as possible.

“Fuck,” Logan breathed out as he moved slightly faster and Scott gripped onto his shoulders, lightly scratching at his skin. 

“Faster,” Scott encouraged and Logan began to go at a fast pace, sending them both over the edge in a few short minutes.

Logan collapsed right beside Scott and loosely pulled him close to lay on his chest, both of them staring up at the ceiling, out of breath. “We could have done that a lot sooner,” Logan said tiredly and Scott laughed lightly.

“Yeah right. We did not like each other, at all. Sex with you was the last thing on my mind.”

“And now?”

Scott bit down on his lip and smiled slyly. “We’ll see,” he teased and giggled when Logan pulled him even closer and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are good...for now. Still four chapters left!
> 
> See you next week!


	17. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Sunday was SUPER busy and I honestly remembered to post this at 12 am today...
> 
> Anyway next chapter is here and sorry about the delay! Enjoy!!

The sound of a phone ringing annoyingly woke Logan out of the peaceful slumber he didn’t remember falling into. His arms were securely wrapped around Scott and Logan found himself rather pissed he had to pull away. He couldn’t reminisce on how amazing his night with Scott was at the moment, instead, he had to pull himself out of bed and retrieve his jeans, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

As he answered the phone, he glanced over at Scott’s digital clock on his nightstand to see it was almost four in the morning. Whoever was calling him at this hour was crazy.

“Hello?” Logan greeted roughly and tiredly into the phone, not recognizing the number who called him.

“Hey, you home?” A voice replied, a voice recognized belonging to Victor, and Logan already felt himself being woken up. “I’m here to get the kid.”

“What?” Logan barked rather loudly, glancing over his shoulder to see Scott was still asleep and hadn’t been woken up from his raised tone. “How did you even get my number-”

“Are you home or not? I have to be somewhere and I need to take my son with me,” Victor demanded and Logan ran a hand through his hair, not liking the sound of this at all. Graydon was finally comfortable with Logan and was adjusting well to his environment. Logan already had him lined up for a daycare too after the holiday break! “Look Logan-”

“Yer not taking him,” he snapped. “Whatever shit you got going on, leave Graydon out of it,” Logan shivered at the thought of someone hurting that child even more, how he wished he could have prevented what happened to him too. “You dropped that kid off on my feet without even realizing what he had been through. Did you know Graydon’s back was covered with bruises? That he’s afraid of stairs because whoever had him before you hurt him and Victor if it was you-”

Victor scoffed. “You really think I would hurt my own child?”

“Would you?”

“Of course not! Look, he’s my son-”

“If he was your son you would have taken care of him but you didn’t. You didn’t want to handle the responsibility or escape whatever life you got going on to fit him into your life.” Logan felt a hand on his shoulder then and he turned to look at Scott apologetically, feeling bad for waking him. Logan’s blood was boiling but he felt a tiny bit better as Scott wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“What’s going on?” He yawned out and Logan sighed heavily.

“My brother,” Logan grumbled, realizing then Victor did not respond to what Logan just said. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see Victor hung up. “Son of a bitch,” he grunted as he clutched his phone tightly in his hands. “I gotta go,” he told Scott, who looked rather concerned.

“What’s going on?” Scott repeated, sounding more awake. 

“I think Victor is coming to take Graydon,” Logan explained as he threw on his clothes. “I know he said he would when the time came but Victor isn’t-”

“Safe,” Scott finished for him and Logan let out a sad sigh, followed by a nod of his head. He hiked up his jeans and heard some shuffling, turning around to see Scott was getting dressed as well. “What?” He asked as he saw Logan staring.

“What are you doing?”

“Coming with you,” he stated like it was obvious. “Did you really think I was going to let you go alone?” Scott scoffed and gave Logan a small smile. “You’re not alone in this, Logan, or anything really.”

Logan’s chest felt warm and fuzzy but he brushed the feeling aside for now as he slipped his shirt on. “Let’s go,” he announced when Scott was ready and the two of them rushed out of the house and got into Logan’s truck.

He drove quickly, his foot heavily pressed onto the gas and he was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles became discolored quickly. Scott rested his hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze, some tension leaving his body but Logan was filled with rage. Not only was Victor breaking into his house, possibly, but he was also taking Graydon!

Violently pulling into his driveway and hearing his tires screech was the least of Logan’s concerns. He wasn’t even sure if he put the car in park before he got out and nearly ran inside, finding his house dark and quiet. Logan drew out his claws as he quietly made his way upstairs.

All the doors to every bedroom were shut except for Graydon’s which was wide open. Slowly Logan stepped in there and found Graydon sleeping peacefully with Victor shadowing over him.

“He’s my son, you know,” Victor said, acknowledging Logan’s presence. “I said I would be back for him. You always told me to stick to my word, Logan and now I am,” he turned around to face his brother; Victor eyed his claws warily. “So that’s how you want this to be?”

“Leave Victor,” Logan commanded. “You can’t get that kid involved in your life.”

“But you can with yours?” Victor scoffed. “A bit hypocritical, no?”

“Stryker is dead. Everyone who came in my way is-”

“Not dead,” Victor smirked slyly, something he did when he knew something Logan didn’t. 

Logan hesitantly took a step closer, his eyes going back and forth between Graydon and Victor. “What are you talking about? Victor I don’t have time for one of your games-”

“I know who killed Itsu and the man who was going to give Daken to someone else, raise him as a killer.”

“Are you telling me you were _there_ when it happened?!” Logan growled. “It didn’t occur to you that you could have saved her?”

“I came too late, she was dead when I got there...but someone else was taking Daken, I came to save him. I saved your child, you did with mine, and now I want Graydon back.”

Logan huffed and stood his ground, he wasn’t going to let him go that easily. “Why did you leave, Victor?”

“I thought you wanted to stay out of it, remember?” Logan gave him a look and Victor caved. “I had to deal with Graydon’s mother.”

“Thought you didn’t know who she was.”

“I didn’t, up until recently. She wants Graydon back.”

Logan shook his head in disbelief. “She offered you something, didn’t she?” He shook his head once more. “What does she want with Graydon?”

“I don’t know.”

“So yer just gonna hand her the kid on a silver platter? For what? Money?”

“For you, Logan.”

Logan cocked an eyebrow, now he was confused. “What the fuck does this lady want with me?”

“If I give her Graydon, she won’t tip off the guy who killed Itsu where you are.”

“You told people where I was? I tried to escape that life and now you pull me back into it?” Logan stepped even closer, his claws ready to strike at any minute. 

“It wasn’t me, it was someone else.”

“You expect me to believe that?!”

“No,” Victor stated matter of factly, “but if you want to continue staying out of this life then by all means, go right ahead and let me take Graydon.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I can’t promise you that your family will be safe.”

Logan heard a creak behind him and he turned his head to see Scott in the doorway, seeming confused and concerned, something Logan didn’t even need to see his face for to know. “Scott I got this,” he told him as nicely as possible. 

“Let them come,” Scott spoke firmly. “Whoever tries to come will have to go through more than just Logan.” Scott gave him a nod before turning his attention to Victor. “Leave Graydon here where he’s safe. We won’t let anything or anyone hurt him, or any of the other children.”

Victor turned his gaze to Logan. “Who is this guy?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Scott answered, “what matters is Graydon is staying here. I think we all can agree that’s best for him.”

“He’s right Victor, you know he is,” Logan withdrew his claws, peeking at Graydon once more and thankful he was sound asleep and unaware of all of this. 

Victor shrugged, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a gun, aiming it right at Scott. “I frankly don’t care if he’s right or not, _Jimmy_. I’m taking Graydon, for my own benefit.”

“You are willing to hand your kid back to an abuser?” Scott gasped, shock and horror laced into his voice. “What is wrong with you?!” Victor cocked the gun and Logan stepped in front of Scott, blocking him from view. “I think you’re forgetting Logan is perfectly capable of handling himself-”

“Scott,” Logan cut him off, glancing at him briefly but keeping his main focus on Victor. “For your own safety please stay out of this.” The last thing Logan needed right now was for Scott to get hurt. “Put the gun down, Victor.”

“And do what? Leave? Leave my son in your hands?” Victor shook his head, his finger moving towards the trigger and pulling it back slightly. “If I leave him he’s as good as dead, just like you’ll be. You really want that, James? You want that for your family? What about that little boy you got, huh? You want him to be injured even further?”

Logan huffed, slowly drawing his claws out again. “My kids-”

“Are just as good as dead,” Victor snapped. “Face it, they’re not safe and neither is anyone who gets close to you,” he beckoned towards Scott, his gaze remaining on Logan. “There’s adamantium bullets in this gun, enough to get rid of you and whatever obstacle you try to throw at me.”

“Do what he says, Logan,” Scott’s hand was on his arm now and he gave it a gentle squeeze, his hand moving down to cover his. “Please,” he pleaded and Logan turned away from Victor and looked at Scott’s face. Concern and adoration was all he could see, and Logan relaxed just slightly. “Please,” he repeated and the events that followed happened in a blur.

Scott was no longer at his side. A gunshot rang into the air and Logan seized the moment to charge at Victor. The gun was no longer in his hands, Logan didn’t know where it was either or where Scott was, but he kept a firm hold on Victor.

“Never come here again!” He growled, his hands around Victor's throat. 

“They,” Victor choked out, his hands grasping Logan’s, trying to push them off so he could breathe. “Know.”

“What?” Logan loosened his grip a little, making Victor cough and wheeze before he spoke again.

“They know where he is. They’ll come for Graydon.”

Logan gripped Victor by the front of his shirt and picked him up, holding him up by Graydon’s window. “Let them come. I see you here again, I won’t hesitate to kill you,” he snarled before nearly throwing him out the window.

Well, Logan did throw him out the window, but he did it gently enough so that Victor would live. Or he might not live, he didn’t care.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and he turned to see Hank and Alex in the doorway, looking horrified. 

“Scott!” Alex called out and Logan followed his gaze, seeing Scott was on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. Logan felt his blood run cold and he ran by his side, his heart dropping to his stomach as Alex cradled his body. “Scott wake up, please,” he began to sob and Logan knew this was all his fault. 

Logan started at Scott’s bloodied body, tuning out of Hank calling 911, of Graydon waking up and asking what happened and only to be carried out of the room by Hank. 

“What did you do?!” Alex yelled at Logan before pulling his brother close to him. 

Everyone that ever got close to him died. This really was a cycle Logan couldn’t beat, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Scott okay? Find out in a week :)


	18. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the last chapter was probably very unexpected but I was honestly stuck...I could not write fluff or smut so I was just like “what if...Scott got shot?”
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

_Waves. Scott heard waves._

_He opened his eyes to see he was on a beach. His world was no longer red, but it was a whole rainbow of color. He touched his face and felt his visor wasn’t there, looking down and staring at his hands. His hands were no longer red either._

_“Scott.”_

_Scott turned around at the sound of his name, feeling a swirl of butterflies as he looked at the man before him. Tears stung his eyes as he saw hazel eyes stare at him. He didn’t remember the last time he saw someone’s eye color, let alone hazel._

_His eyes were so beautiful. They reminded Scott of a forest with the mixture of green and brown with hints of gold shining right at him._

_“Your eyes,” he stated dumbly as he walked closer to the man, unsure of what his name was._

_“Yours too,” the man said as he took Scott’s face in his hands. His hands were warm and calloused, feeling familiar in a sense as well. “Come home.”_

_Scott blinked, confused. “What?”_

_“Come home to me.” The man pressed a kiss to his forehead, staring deeply into his eyes. Was that not where Scott was? “Wake up, Scott.”_

_“I am awake,” Scott told him. “I’m awake and-”_

_“Scott.”_

_He heard his name again, the voice sounding the same as the man’s before him, but his lips didn’t move._

_“How did you-”_

_“He’s waiting for you,” the man told him, looking past Scott and into the water. Scott followed his gaze, not seeing what he was seeing. “They all are.”_

_Scott shook his head, confused. “I want to stay here. I want to stay here with you.” The man shook his head and Scott frowned. “Why can’t I stay?”_

_“They need you, Scott.”_

_“Please Scott.” Scott heard his name as a wave fell onto another. He pulled away from the man in front of him and walked closer to the water. His foot was dangerously close to touching it, but he kept his distance._

_“You’ll be okay,” the man told him._

_“Will you be here when I come back?”_

_“You’re not coming back, Scott. Not yet.”_

_Scott turned back to him, looking at those hazel eyes one more time. “And when I do?”_

_The man smiled at him. “I’ll be here. Now go. He’s waiting for you.”_

_“Who is?”_

_The man handed him a deck of cards, sealed in a plain white box. “You go where the cards fall and they all fall to him.”_

_“Who?” Scott asked again but the man ignored the question._

_“Your deck was half full,” the man pulled out the cards but Scott couldn’t see what was on them, “and you searched for the others, many times, but he had the rest.” The man handed Scott the deck and pushed him into the water._

Scott slowly opened his eyes, seeing his world was red again. He felt groggy and slightly drowsy, looking around the room to see he was in a hospital. 

Alex was slumped on a nearby chair, sound asleep, but what drew Scott’s attention was the hand over his. He looked down at the hand and up at the person holding it. 

Logan’s eyes were red and puffy as he looked at Scott’s hand. His fingers were enclosed around his and Scott smiled to himself. 

His throat felt dry and rough, but he knew it wouldn’t do him no harm if he spoke. 

“Logan,” he croaked out and Logan’s head snapped up and looked at Scott. “What-”

“Shh,” Logan hushed him and moved closer to him, holding his hand in his face. A sense of déjà vu washed over Scott and he relaxed into the touch immediately. “You’re alright, thank fucking god,” he said to himself as he pressed a kiss to Scott’s forehead. “The bullet hit your shoulder but you’re fine, completely fine.”

Right. Victor came to take Graydon and he tried to shoot Logan. 

“Don’t ever fucking take a bullet or anything for me ever again, ya hear me?” Logan barked at him and Scott nodded, flattered he was concerned. “Ya been out for like a couple hours, the kids are fine and with Hank.”Scott nodded, giving Logan’s hand a light squeeze as he stared into his eyes. 

“Hazel.”

Logan gave him a weird look. “What?”

“Your eyes are hazel, aren’t they?” Logan nodded, looking concerned and Scott smiled fully. “You’re part of my deck.” Logan looked highly confused. 

“I’m gonna go get the doctor-”

“Stay,” Scott pleaded, his hand holding his. “Don’t leave, Logan.” Logan nodded, staying right by Scott’s side as he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Scott shifted a little and winced in pain, receiving a nasty look from Logan. “I’m making room for you, asshole,” he teased and Logan rolled his eyes, occupying the space Scott didn’t take up on the small hospital bed. “Did I die?”

Logan grunted. “No thankfully,” he kissed Scott on the forehead. “I was so scared, Scott. Shit if your brother killed me I wouldn’t have blamed him.” He sighed heavily and wrapped his arm loosely around Scott’s waist. “If something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Scott felt a lump form in his throat, mainly touched that Logan cared so much. 

“Me either.”

It was silent for a while after that, until Scott decided to speak up again. 

“I saw you, you know. I think it was you, at least, you never really said your name but you kept saying mine. Like there were two of you. My cards all fall for you.”

“I’m getting a doctor,” Logan told him but made no moves to get up and Scott laughed. “Whatcha tryin to say?” Scott shrugged with his good shoulder, relaxing into Logan’s touch. 

“That we’re meant to be,” he said, starting to feel sleepy again. “Maybe it’s the painkillers talking, I don’t know,” he yawned as he closed his eyes again. Logan ran his hands through Scott’s hair and Scott felt himself slip back into sleep. 

The next time Scott opened his eyes, Alex was at his bedside, looking relieved and happy Scott was awake.

“The doctor said as soon as you wake up, you can go home,” Alex grinned at him. “If that bullet was a few inches closer I would’ve blasted that boyfriend of yours-”

“What happened to me wasn’t Logan’s fault,” Scott interrupted, “and he is _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Then what happened after you dropped Nathan and Daken off?”

Scott sighed, remembering what happened between him and Logan and how they didn’t really talk about it. Not yet at least. What were they supposed to say? Just pretend it didn’t happen?

“Logan and I...talked.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Only talked?”

“Okay we might have done more than just talked,” Scott confessed, ignoring the slightly giddy look Alex was giving him. “And then Logan got a call that his brother, Graydon’s dad, wanted Graydon back and Logan freaked, per say, so we went back and then his brother pulled out a gun that would’ve killed Logan so I-”

“Took a bullet for him,” Alex finished and Scott nodded. 

“Originally, it was supposed to be Logan going alone but I went along with him and who knows what would have happened if I didn’t.” Alex only nodded, seeming to have something on his mind. “What?”

“You’re okay he fucked _her_?”

Scott let out another sigh, this one deeper than the first. “I don’t think I’ll ever be truly okay with it, but I’m sick of Jean having some part of my life, even if it’s just a fraction. She’s the mother of my children and that’s the only connection I want to have with her. Besides, I had feelings for Logan before I even knew he did anything with her.” Alex nodded once more, looking a bit uncertain but he didn’t express it.

“I get it, I might not agree with it completely but it’s your life, your choice. And you’re my brother Scott, so if I have to like this guy for you, then I will.”

Scott smiled smally at him. “Thanks, Alex. By the way, who’s watching the kids? Hank still there?”

Alex shook his head and let out a faint laugh. “Don’t be mad but I told Mom, Dad, and Gabe about what happened and I told them it was alright to stay with us. Look they were gonna come to town for Christmas anyway so they’re here a little bit sooner.” Scott shook his head, knowing when he got home it would be quite a handful.

When Scott discharged from the hospital and finally got home, he was surprised when he came home to an empty house. Well, it was partially empty except for Logan waiting on the couch.

“Oh turns out everyone went out for lunch. I’ll be upstairs,” Alex excused, nearly bolting out of the living room. 

Scott nodded and walked over to the couch where Logan immediately stood up and pulled him into a hug, making sure not to hit his injured shoulder. Scott hugged him back and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling his heart jump when Logan kissed his head.

“We should talk,” Scott mumbled against his shoulder and Logan nodded, pulling back and walking over with Scott to the couch. Logan sat directly next to him, keeping his hand on Scott’s leg and rubbing it gently. “Logan, I-I don’t know what to do, about us. Like I do but do we want the same thing? Do you want to be together?”

Logan looked Scott directly in his eyes, his expression blank. “Yes, but not yet.” Scott nodded, ignoring the way his heart dropped to his stomach. “I mean I wanna take ya out first, like on a date,” he muttered and Scott felt relieved and began to smile. 

“I’d like that.”

“I’m not good at this shit, just letting ya know now.”

Scott chuckled. “Like I am?” He shook his head at himself, not even sure if he knew what to do on a date. “We’ve already done things out of order…”

Logan shrugged. “Didn’t mind it,” he smirked and Scott leaned in closer. 

“I didn’t either.” Logan rested his hand on Scott’s cheek before he leaned closer and kissed him gently on the lips. “You really wanna do this?” Scott asked when Logan pulled away and he nodded his head, resting his forehead against his.

“More than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were meant to be...
> 
> Next chapter is fluffy don’t worry! See you guys in a week!


	19. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I’m back! I mean I never left I just got busy with school and life but I’m in my last week of school and things have slowed (aka I’m not studying and I SHOULD be) plus I did binge all of The Great British Baking Show...
> 
> Anyway second to last chapter and it’s a time jump (few weeks)! Enjoy!!

“They’re gonna hate me.” 

Scott laughed. “They’re not going to hate you, Logan. My parents will love you, and Gabe too. Alex is already warming up to you, ya know,” he beamed and Logan could not even glare at him, his smile was too pretty. 

“Don’t know about that,” he muttered but Scott ignored it, continuing to tend to the large pot of soup he made in front of him. “It’s kinda-”

“Not sudden,” Scott cut him off before he could finish. “My parents know I’ve been dating you for a couple weeks now and they were coming to town for Christmas anyway and I probably would have had you meet them but at least now you can meet them as my boyfriend versus like what? Just friends?” Logan shrugged, he guessed that made sense. 

“What should I look out for?”

Scott chuckled. “Nothing really. I mean, Gabe is _kind of_ like Alex but less...intrusive. He’s very much to himself. My mom and dad are very nice people. My dad might ramble to you though about his war days but other than that, he’s a great guy. Nathan is named after him, after all. You have no reason to be nervous, really.” Logan scoffed, moving behind Scott and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested his head on his shoulder, watching him mindlessly stir the pot in front of him. “Not nervous,” he huffed.

“Have you never met someone’s parents before? Someone you were dating?”

“No.”

“Huh,” Scott put the lid on the pot and turned around in Logan’s arms, completing their embrace. “That's kind of cute, actually,” Logan rolled his eyes at that and Scott laughed. “What? It is.”

“Me and _cute_ don’t go in the same sentence.”

Scott shrugged, running his hand through Logan’s hair. “I think you’re cute, and handsome, and-”

“Yer not getting your present until tomorrow, Slim.”

“I know...but I just figured since our kids are at my place with Hank and Alex that you might want to give it to me in private.”

Logan chuckled. “It’s not for sex, if that’s what ya asking.”

“Then what is it for? Is it something I need or-”

Logan silenced him with a kiss. “Soup almost done?” 

“It has to sit for about an hour on the heat, why?” Logan smirked and tightened his grip around Scott before hoisting him up onto the counter. “I’m going to be making cookies on this counter, you know.”

“We’ll clean it.”

“You mean _I’ll_ clean it.”

“No, I’ll clean it because you’ll be making the cookies-”

“ _We_ will be making them,” Scott corrected, “and the kids will decorate them tomorrow which hopefully won’t be a terrible idea. Last year Rachel got frosting everywhere and it was a mess,” he shook his head. “Speaking of, I should probably get the butter out of the fridge.” Logan pulled away briefly to grab the amount of butter needed, took it out, and set it down near the fridge before returning to Scott. “Thank you darling.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile at the pet name, not used to it but wasn’t hating it. “Of course,” he met his lips again in a kiss and Scott sighed happily against it, pulling Logan even closer.

They had about an hour to kill before the soup was done and the butter softened, so why shouldn’t Logan make it worthwhile? Scott seemed to have the same idea since he was already pulling off his sweaters, he wore two layers for some reason, and was already rubbing the front of Logan’s jeans.

“Someone’s eager,” Logan breathed against his lips and Scott replied with undoing Logan’s jeans and rubbing his hand over the front of his boxers.

“Can say the same for you,” he roughly gripped Logan’s cock through the fabric, a smirk playing on his lips. Scott pulled his jeans and boxers down further, teasingly stroking Logan’s cock. “Consider this an early present,” he started peppering kisses to his neck, both of them groaning when they heard Scott’s cell phone ring. 

Scott pulled back and dug his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, answering it with a sigh. “Yes Alex? Yeah they’ll be staying with us for a week. Well what was I supposed to say? I can’t just say everyone but Gabe. Just because you want to mess with our little brother doesn’t mean I want to!” Scott shook his head and Logan preoccupied himself with getting Scott out of his pants. “I gotta go, I’m in the middle of-No I’m cooking! I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scott hung up the phone and set it aside. “Where were we?”

Logan rested his hands on Scott’s hips, starting to nip at his neck. “I think we were right about here,” he whispered hotly into his ear, slowly moving his hand down to Scott’s cock. “What do you want?”

“I think you already know.”

“I do,” Logan admitted, dragging his hand up and down Scott’s cock slowly before pulling it away, “but I want to hear you say it.” He lifted him up and lined himself up, gently pushing inside.

Scott moaned loudly, his head falling back and resting against the wall. “You,” he gasped out and Logan tilted his head up and smashed their lips together. 

Their moans filled the kitchen and Scott’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed, and looked completely blissful. Logan stared at him for a moment, not stopping the pace of his thrusts. He ran his hand through Scott’s hair and pulled on it slightly, earning a moan out of Scott.

Scott’s eyes flicked open and he smiled happily at Logan. Yeah, Logan wasn’t going to fuck this one up. Not Scott. He already meant so much to him. 

“What?” Scott asked, sounding out of breath. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re perfect.”

Scott barked out a laugh. “I’m-”

“You are to me,” Logan kissed him sweetly on the lips, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking him quickly. Scott was about to say something else but his voice cut off as he spilled into Logan’s hand. Watching him took Logan over the edge himself, cumming inside of Scott.

“We-We should probably get back to the cooking and such,” Scott said once he caught his breath Logan nodded in agreement, kissing Scott a few more times before pulling away. 

They both thoroughly washed their hands and got their clothes back on before returning to cooking. Scott tended to his soup and Logan started to make the cookie dough, following every single one of Scott’s directions too. 

Truly, Logan could get used to this and he certainly would be. He wasn’t going anywhere, and he knew Scott wasn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna post the last chapter sometime next week! Hope you all enjoyed!!


	20. Epilogue (Scott)

_Ten Years Later…_

“Ladies and gentlemen, with great pleasure I’d like to present the speaker of the hour, Scott Summers-Howlett!” The host, Jubilee, announced and Scott took center stage, sitting across from her in the bright, comfy yellow chairs. “How are you today?”

“I’m great! And yourself?” Scott answered with a grin and Jubilee grinned back at him.

“Fantastic as always! Now Scott, you must tell _everyone_ , what was the inspiration for your book? Your love story about these two mutants was so raw, pure, realistic. There has to be someone who inspired this work, right? Right!” Jubilee asked the audience and they cheered with applause. 

Scott laughed off what she said, waiting for the noise to die down before speaking. “Well, I have my husband to thank for its creation,” the audience awed. “As I was falling in love with him, I had some faint projection into my own characters,” he explained and Jubilee nodded, following along with every word he was saying. 

“Did you and your husband meet the same way the characters did?”

“No, definitely not. The way Logan and I met was...unique to say the least. Our kids had both gotten in trouble at school, with each other coincidentally enough, and we just kept seeing each other since then,” Scott told as he smiled to himself, thinking of Logan. He couldn’t wait to see him after this when he got home. “As friends I mean,” he quickly clarified as he came out of his thoughts. “We slowly fell in love after a while. I wish I had some sort of secret on how but all I can say is it just happened,” he laughed off. 

Jubilee nodded and held up a copy of Scott’s book. “I guess you could say you went _Where The Cards Fall_ ,” she joked with his book title and Scott chuckled at the pun. “Speaking of, all of you are getting sent home with a signed copy!” She told the audience who erupted with cheers. “We’ll take a quick break and when we return, Scott will be taking questions from the audience!” The cameraman gave some signal to Jubilee before she let out a sigh. “Tough work,” she said to herself before looking at Scott. “I have read your book at least three times and I am absolutely dying to find a love like the one you wrote!”

Scott laughed. “In all honesty I thought I’d never find it myself but you know life: it has its ways of surprising you.”

Jubilee rolled her eyes. “That’s for sure,” she mumbled before turning back to the camera with a warm grin. “And we’re back! Our audience has the chance to have a Q and A with Scott himself! Does anyone have a question?” The audience exploded with noise before settling down when someone was handed a microphone.

It was a young girl, probably no older than her early twenties. “First, I want to say I loved your book! And second...do you have any advice on an aspiring author?”

“Never stop writing, no matter what. I’m not saying to write every day or not take needed breaks, but don’t completely drop it forever,” he replied smoothly. 

At least a few dozen more people asked questions, all of them ranging from writing advice, questions pertaining to his novel, and some were weirdly relationship questions.

“And that’s all for today! See you guys next time!” Jubilee spoke to her audience, thanked Scott for coming, and the two of them went backstage.

A crew member was helping Scott get his microphone off when he heard footsteps approach him, as well as a very familiar scent of cologne. “I thought you had work and couldn’t make it,” he teased and Logan shrugged as he approached him. 

“And I thought you could tell I wasn’t serious,” Logan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he grinned and Scott kissed him lovingly on the lips. Logan kissed him back sweetly before pulling away. “We need to go.” 

“Do I want to know?”

“Daken’ school called.”

“Let me guess, our favorite principal wants to speak with us?” Logan nodded and Scott groaned, letting Logan take his hand as they left the studio and walked out to the parking lot. “Did she say about what?” Logan shook his head, giving Scott another kiss before going to his truck and Scott to his own car. 

The two of them drove off and Scott followed behind Logan, meeting him in the school parking lot. “Bet you she gives ‘em detention,” he told Scott as he got out of the car and locked it behind him. 

“He’s never done anything, but I know how MacTaggert is.”

“We could send him to a new school, better principal,” Logan suggested as they walked inside, holding the door open for Scott as they went straight to the principal’s office. 

“It’s his last year though, it would be pointless, but I’m not against the idea.” Scott knocked on MacTaggert’s office, hearing her call him in. Scott was surprised to see Daken in the office, as well as his teacher, Miss. Frost. 

“Please, take a seat,” MacTaggert deadpanned and both of them sat across from her desk, Daken immediately making his way over to them and sitting in Scott’s lap. 

“Did he cut anyone?” Logan asked and MacTaggert shook her head. “Swear? Throw a fit?” More head shakes from MacTaggert. “Then why the fu-”

“Why is he in trouble?” Scott asked calmly, rubbing Daken’s back as he buried his head in the crook of Scott’s neck. 

Miss. Frost cleared her throat and Scott merely glanced at her. “Daken is not getting along well with other children in his class. He gets in arguments with them.”

“They insult me first,” Daken mumbled and Scott pressed a kiss to his head.

“If he is being bullied then why the fuck are you blaming it on him?” Logan spat out and Scott was not going to interrupt him this time. “Daken comes home every single day hating school because of kids bullying him and what do you do? You punish him because of it?” 

“Mr. Howlett,” MacTaggert began.

“My husband’s right,” Scott piped up before she could finish. “Moira you’ve had all our kids and never had a problem with them before and I can assure you you won’t now. I know my son and I know he nor any of my kids would ever bully another student,” he snapped. “Have you talked to the other children?”

“I didn’t see it as necessary-”

“Then you should really question your morals, both of you,” Scott wrapped his arms around Daken as he stood up and walked out of the office, Logan trailing behind him. “Go grab your stuff, okay?” He told Daken before setting him down and watched him walk back to his classroom. 

Logan let out a low whistle. “That was hot.”

Scott shrugged. “It’s ridiculous. What is with her and blaming our kids?” He shook his head at himself. “It’s not right, at all.”

“Kinda ironic, don’t ya think?”

“In what way?”

“Last time we spoke to her it was over Laura and Nathan, and now...Daken. Married and shit.”  
Scott laughed, Logan did have a point. The last time they were _here_ , Scott had met Logan for the first time. It felt like that was so long ago…

Daken returned with his backpack and looked very happy to leave school early. “Am I in trouble?” He asked as they all walked out. 

“What did you do?” Logan asked and Daken sighed, making them all come to a halt. “Daken Daddy just told your principal to kindly fuck off so what happened?”

Daken fell silent and Scott saw his eyes were watering. “Hey it’s okay,” he soothed as he kneeled down to his level. “Just tell us what happened.”

“They laugh at me because I didn’t know my mom.”

“Jesus,” Logan sighed. 

“And-And I tell them she died and then they laugh and-”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Scott interjected before Daken could go further. He pulled him into a hug and picked him up, the three of them continuing to walk out. 

Scott set Danken down when they got to the parking lot and he unlocked his car, letting him get inside. “I gotta head to work,” Logan announced and kissed Scott again. “I love you, I’ll see you at six.”

“Love you too,” Scott replied before he got into the car. “Buddy, have you eaten yet?” He turned his head around to see Daken shake his head. “Are you hungry?” He nodded. “Do you want me to make you something at home or do you want me to pick you up something?”

“I want you to make spaghetti with meatballs please.”

“You got it.”

When Scott got home, he was surprised to find Nathan’s car in the driveway. Looks like one of his kids was getting in trouble today. 

He prepared himself when he walked in the doorway with Daken, finding Nathan on the couch with another kid. Not only were they making out, but they were very unaware of Scott and Daken’s presence. 

“Nathan’s in trouble,” Daken sang before rushing upstairs and Nathan pulled away so quickly, looking up at Scott. His eyes were wide and he was completely petrified. 

“Dad, I can explain-”

“Nathan Christopher Summers, you better have a very good reason as to why you’re not in school right now.”

“Your middle name is Christopher?” The other kid laughed and Nathan shot him a look. “What? You never told me _Nathan_ ,” he teased. 

Scott rubbed his forehead, feeling a tension headache coming on. “Nathan, who is your friend?”

“Wade Wilson,” the kid introduced, extending his hand which Scott took. “You know I see where Cable gets his looks from. You’re a total DILF!”

“You should see my husband,” Scott muttered, wondering why Wade was calling Nathan _Cable_. “Why are neither of you in school?” He began to rub his temple, feeling a tension headache coming on. 

“Dad I can explain-”

“You can explain it to both your father and I when he gets home. Wade it was nice meeting you but you should head home.”

“I told him he could stay for dinner,” Nathan mumbled and Scott sighed, punching the bridge of his nose . 

“Fine, but I expect both of you to stay down here and work on your homework,” he said in a stern voice before going to the kitchen and preparing Daken lunch. 

During that time, Scott called up Logan, surprised he picked up on the first ring. Usually the call would ring a few times or go to voicemail and Logan would shoot him a quick text letting him know he was busy and would call him in an hour.

“Scotty,” Logan answered and Scott smiled to himself, never getting tired of hearing that nickname. “I’m not even at work yet. Want me to come home?”

Scott sighed. “Nathan ditched school _and_ I caught him with someone over making out on the living room couch.” Scott poured the box of noodles into the now boiling water. “What should we do?”

“Grounding enough?”

“I don’t know...I didn’t even know he was dating someone!”

“Ya me either but we’ll talk to him when I get home.” Scott nodded, forgetting Logan couldn’t see. “Remember when we used to do it on the couch?” He teased and Scott laughed. “Wanna do it there tonight?”

“We’d have to wait till all the kids are asleep…”

“We’ll send them out for the night. It’s Friday, I’m sure they’ll like it.”

“Maybe another time...I was thinking we could do it in the shower tonight.”

Logan chuckled. “Whatever you want. You want me to come home now?” He asked again and Scott wasn’t _totally_ against the idea. 

“I mean...I always want you home but if you told them you’d be back-”

“I’m turning around now, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott said before he hung up, smiling to himself as he finished making Daken lunch. 

Scott began distributing servings of spaghetti when he felt arms wrap around him from behind moments later.

“That was quick,” he hummed as Logan pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“S’already in the neighborhood when you called. Miss you,” Logan muttered into his skin and Scott turned around in his arms, greeting him with a loving kiss. 

“Missed you too-”

The front door slammed then, making Scott and Logan pull apart and walk over to the living room. Laura, for some reason, returned home with Gabby and Rachel.

“Why are you-”

“Nathan I’m gonna kill your damn-”

“Laura,” Logan snapped but Laura was already running towards Nathan.

“You’re such an asshole! If I knew you were skipping I would’ve skipped too but no I had to sneak out and-”

“Hey!” Logan shouted and everyone shut their mouth. “All of you upstairs to your rooms, now.” He glared them all down before they all wined and headed upstairs. “Except you, Nathan.” Nathan sighed heavily and when everyone left, Logan continued speaking. “Why are you cutting class today and who the fuck is this?” 

“Well you see I knew Dad had his book thing and I wanted to come home and watch it? And Wade’s a big fan too so-”

“Great, well you’re grounded and Wade can leave,” Logan stated before walking back to the kitchen. 

Nathan sighed and Scott watched as he walked Wade out before heading upstairs. “For the whole weekend?” Scott nodded and Nathan groaned before going upstairs to his room.

Scott then went to the kitchen, finding Logan leaning against the counter and eating one of the bowls of spaghetti Scott prepared. “Are we gonna ground all of them?” Logan shrugged.

“Maybe we should send ‘em out on some errands.”

Scott laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. “We have sex nearly every day Logan, I think we can-” Scott yelped as Logan swiftly set his spaghetti down and had had already picked Scott up, sitting him down on the counter. 

“You were saying?”

“I love you.”

Logan smirked. “Fifth time today we said it I think.”

“You’re keeping count?”

“No but,” Logan rubbed his back, stepping closer in between Scott’s legs, “I love you too. Forever.”

“Forever is endless.” 

“So is my love for you.” Scott laughed and playfully swatted Logan on the chest. “What? Ya don’t like that?”

“When did my husband become such a sap?”

“When you put a ring on it,” Logan smirked before kissing Scott deeply.

“Ewwwww,” they both pulled away then to see Daken standing in the kitchen doorway, now covering his eyes. “That’s so gross!”

Logan gave Scott another kiss before helping him off the counter. “Yeah yeah,” he said as he walked over to Daken and picked him up. “You wanna talk about what happened at school?” Daken shook his head. 

“I have you and Daddy,” Daken replied before Logan put him down so he could go eat lunch. 

“He got so big,” Scott sighed, reminiscing when Daken was just a baby. He watched Daken walk out of the kitchen, his eyes trailing after him. “Logan, did you see the girls come home with Graydon?” Logan shook his head, stepping back as he had the realization himself.

“I’m going to go call the school.”

“I’ll ask the kids.” 

Scott ran upstairs after that, not even knocking on Laura’s door before opening it which is something Scott doesn’t normally do. “Where’s your cousin?”

Laura shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since we got to school and he wasn’t in the halls either and didn’t reply to my texts-”

“Scott!” Logan yelled from downstairs and Scott ran back down. “They said you picked him up about an hour ago.”

“What? That’s not possible I didn’t-”

There was a knock at the door then and a sudden feeling of worry came over Scott. Logan drew out his claws as he stepped closer to it, slowly unlocking it. 

Scott held his breath as Logan opened the door, flicking his eyes upstairs to see the kids were unaware. 

“Do you think-”

“It’s not Victor,” Logan cut off before Scott could finish his question, stepping aside to reveal Graydon standing at the door, looking unharmed but shaken. He ran to Logan and wrapped his arms around his legs. “Thank god,” he muttered and Scott felt some relief, but was still uneasy. 

Scott crouched down to his level and gently rested his hand on his back. “What happened?”

Graydon turned his head to look at Scott, tears streaming from his eyes. “Y-You came to pick me up and then when we got into the car you-you turned blue and a woman and said-then she said she was my mom and-and,” his voice trailed off as he started sobbing and Scott pulled him into a hug. 

“Did she hurt you?” Graydon shook his head and Scott looked up at Logan, who was completely fuming. “Hey,” he reached up and grabbed his hand, being mindful of the claws. “He’s safe, that’s what matters.” Logan nodded, clearly disagreeing, but let it go.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

“Well?”

“It’s not him,” Mystique reported, still eyeing the house from a few feet away, undetected. “I’d know Itsu’s son anywhere and that’s not him. I should take one of the other kids, see if I can get any intel from them.”

“They’re already suspicious. I’ll send in the Winter-”

“Compromised, remember? Besides, he failed to kill him once, so I wouldn't be surprised if he failed again.”

There was a chuckle on the other end. “Kid’s like Wolverine, he isn’t going to die without adamantium.” 

“And where do we get that? I thought all of it died with Stryker.”

“You forget my abilities, don’t you? I’ll get it, you get the kid. Got it?”

Mystique eyed the house once more, surprised Wolverine, of all people, lived in such a cookie-cutter neighborhood. She wondered if he had other kids like him, or others like that laser guy. It would be a hard task but she would get exactly what she wanted. She always did.

“You have my word,” Mystique confirmed before hanging up the phone and walking away. She was certain she would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic took me over a year (started September 2019) to write and it is finally done. I’m not sure why it took me so long to write this honestly...okay I procrastinated and wrote other things but still!! I had this story planned out before I wrote it which I don’t normally do but this fic is probably the most unique and thought out story I have ever written, and most definitely my favorite. I feel as though in the writing community, it is rare we write for ourselves and mainly write for others, but I wrote this fic for all of us. I know there wasn’t anything like it and I wanted to write a story and read one like this specifically, and I figured if I would enjoy it, I’m sure others would too.
> 
> Which leads me to thanking you all so much not only for your kind words about this fic which ALWAYS brought a smile to my face (your comments made my day if not my week) but I most importantly want to thank you for your patience. I know how frustrating it is to wait for a fic to update and I hate to put blame on others things besides procrastination, but there were other things hindering me from writing. 
> 
> School and homework took up most of my time, but I was around very negative people in both my friendships and relationships. I was drained mentally and had no motivation to do anything really, but luckily I got out of it and no more toxic people for me 🥰and then school took up more of my time again but it’s over now so that’s all that matters!!!
> 
> I do have another fic with these two on the way (if you follow me on tumblr you know what it is 🤪) and if you don’t follow me on there, then I guess you will have to wait and see!!
> 
> To my fellow Jews, I hope you had a safe and happy Hanukkah!! To those who celebrate, have a lovely Kwanza and a fantastic Christmas!! If you don’t celebrate anything then happy holidays!!! Stay safe everyone and see you next year!!! (Unless I post the fic sooner then see you still in 2020? 🤷🏻♀️)

**Author's Note:**

> Whose side are you on? Laura’s? Nathan’s? Misunderstanding or intentional?
> 
> Find out in a week!! I’ll update this fic every Sunday!!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope everyone is staying safe and well during this time 💜


End file.
